Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse
by Malena
Summary: AU! This story involves a curse that is over 10 times as powerful as Avada Kedavra. No one has used it in over 500 years. Voldemort wants to use it now. Can Harry keep the book that holds the spell away from him, before it's too late? RR
1. After the Return...

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

A.N. I'M BACK!!!!!!!!! I decided not to do a humor fic. Anyway, this story takes place in Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts. If you haven't read my previous story, Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse, this story won't make much sense. I'm going to summarize Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse now. (for those of you who have read my other story, just scroll down.)

Harry Potter and the Duplaticus Curse

_Harry finds out that is father is actually alive because he used the Duplaticus Curse. Unfortunately James sacrificed Harry to Voldie in order to save Lily. Lily didn't know this, and besides, she wouldn't let Voldie kill Harry anyway. So Lily died, but Harry ended up surviving. The bad news is that James turned into a Death Eater. Voldie wanted James to find a way to block Avada Kedavra. Harry's p*ssed off at James. He gets even madder when James stabs Harry's Duplicate on orders from Voldie. You see, James is under a curse._

Eventually Harry gets captured by Voldemort and James saves Harry's life while risking his own. James performed the Duplaticus Curse again, so instead of Voldie killing James, he killed James's Duplicate. So now all of the Death Eaters and Voldie think he's dead and Harry is the only one that knows James is actually alive. Dumbledore also knew that James was alive, but he doesn't know that he survived Voldie again. Ron and Hermione also know that he was alive. If you want the complete story, just read it. 

J MalenaJ

P.S. Harry can also survive Avada Kedavra. I didn't mention that in my other story and everyone thought Harry was dead when he got hit with it. 

Chapter 1 After the Return…

"I still can't believe Potter betrayed us," Voldemort snarled. It had been a while since Voldemort had killed James (James's duplicate to be exact), and yet he was still dwelling over it. 

Lucius was hovering near the fireplace. He didn't know what to say. He and James had never been friends. When he saw James being killed he couldn't help feel like he was going to be the next to die. After all, he had helped James with a lot of stuff…

"Lucius," Voldemort snapped, making Lucius jump about a foot into the air. 

"Y-yes my lord," Lucius stuttered. 

"Go get Wormtail," Voldemort replied. 

"Yes my lord." As Lucius swept from the room an enormous wave of relief washed over him…

Meanwhile, almost 200 miles away, Harry Potter was lying on his bed, dreaming… 

Harry was dreaming about the day that he saw his dad at the train station. He, Ron, and Hermione came out of the barrier, and started to rush up to Mrs. Weasley. But Harry saw someone in a black cloak in the corner. He looked and saw that it was his father. Harry had forced a smile, but he was still really mad at James, even though he had saved his life…

Harry's eyes snapped open. The room was dark. Only a little light trickled through the window from the streetlight. Harry rolled onto his stomach and tried to get back to sleep. 

Unfortunately, Harry couldn't. He finally got up and looked at his clock. It was three in the morning. Harry rubbed his eyes and squinted around the dark bedroom. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Harry saw something odd. There was a bunch of big lumps sitting on the end of his bed. Harry grabbed a flashlight and pointed the light at the lumps. 

The lumps turned out to be… owls. Hedwig was sitting there, side by side with Pig, Ron's owl. Harry noticed that Pig's beak was stuck together. Harry looked at the floor, Owl treats were scattered everywhere. Harry gave an exasperated sigh and looked back at the owls. Beside Pig was a barn owl that Harry had never seen before. Beside the barn owl was a tawny owl, and beside that was a Great Horned owl. Harry had forgotten all about his birthday. 

Let's see, Harry thought, That one must be from Hermione, Pig from Ron, that one from Hagrid and Hogwarts, that one from Sirius and…

Harry frowned. Who was that last one from? Harry shrugged to himself and pulled the present from Hedwig's leg. 

First he opened the card from Hermione,

_Dear Harry,_ it read.

_I do hope you are all right. How are the Dursley's treating you? _

Mum, Dad, and I are on vacation in France again. We went and 

Saw the Catacombs. It is quite frightening seeing all of those bones

Pressed into the wall. Part of the Catacombs were flooded, so we 

Couldn't go see that part. 

I wrote to Ron, he says that his brothers are driving him crazy. 

I'm going to be in Diagon Alley on the fourth of August. Perhaps I 

Can meet you there. Ron is going on that day too. 

I hope to see you soon. 

Love From,

Hermione

__

P.S. I got your present by Owl Order.

P.S.S. I'M HEAD GIRL!!!!!

Harry smiled to himself and put the card on his desk. Next he took another envelope that seemed to be the present. He opened it and gasped. It was a 20 Galleon gift certificate to Quality Quidditch Supplies. 

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said in awe. After Harry stopped goggling at the Gift Certificate, he put it down and picked up Ron's present. 

It was wrapped in gold paper, and it was quite small. Pig (who had finally gotten his beak unstuck) started to hoot happily. Harry shushed him and opened his card.

_Harry-_

Are you going to go to Diagon Alley on the 4th? Hermione told me that she was asking you. I think she's seriously happy that she's Head Girl. I don't think that she's happy about who is Head Boy though. It's Ernie Macmillan, that bloke from Hufflepuff. Someone from Slytherin could make a better Head Boy than Ernie. Anyway, I hope to see you at Diagon Alley. Oh, by the way, if you go to Diagon Alley on the 4th you can come home with us. Mum and Dad said that it was okay. 

Ron

Harry smiled. The rest of the summer at the Weasleys would be perfect. Harry picked up the present and opened it. It was a watch. There were three little buttons on the side. Harry pushed a button. There was a loud sound, like someone snoring. He pushed the other button and there was a voice. 

"And I hope that we'll be able to see the Eiffel tower tomorrow. Can we Mum?" Harry recognized the voice, it was Hermione's. Harry picked up a note that had fallen out of the present. 

Harry-

This is a very special watch. If you want to talk to one of us you can just push the two side buttons. If you don't want to talk to any of us (course I can't see why you wouldn't want to) or if you don't want us contacting you, just push the black button. 

Ron

Harry smiled and started to open Hagrid's present, which didn't have a note. He opened the letter from Hogwarts and scanned over it. 

It was a book. It snapped shut on Harry's hand. Harry groaned, grabbed the book tightly and looked at the cover. The Monster book of Monsters 2. There was a note inside the book. Harry pulled it out and read it hurriedly. 

This is for your las' year at Hogwarts. Enjoy!  
Hagrid. 

Harry jumped up and pulled some tape out of a drawer. He tapped the book shut. 

Next he opened the present from Sirius. It was a thin gold necklace with a sparkly green and blue bead. The bead had an 'H' on it. 

Harry read Sirius's note.

_Dear Harry,_

This is a tracking necklace. As long as you are wearing this, I'll know where you are. 

Harry, about last school year, do you think that James is still alive? I'm still bummed out about him. I hope that you're doing all right. 

Sirius

Harry placed aside the letter and put the necklace around his neck. 

Next he looked at the last owl, most of the others had fluttered off. The owl stuck out its leg so Harry could take the letter from his leg. Harry took the letter and opened it slowly. 

_Dear Harry_, It read. 

__

I'm sorry about the past 16 years. I know I wasn't there for you. I am so sorry. The last time I saw you I realized how much you reminded me of myself when I was your age. You looked almost exactly like I did. Except the eyes, you have your mother's eyes. 

Even if you never forgive me for what I did, just realize that I'm sorry about what I did. I hope that you are having a wonderful summer, and I hope to see you soon. 

From,

James

Harry sighed lightly. He put the card beside the others. Then he picked up his quill, got a piece of parchment. 

James- He wrote.

I understand that you're sorry. But as you said, I can't forgive you. I can only thank you for saving my life…

A.N. That's as much as I'm going to write for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Now, be a good little (or big) reader and please review!!!!!!! 

J Malena J


	2. James

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 2 James

A.N. Well, here I go again. In this chapter Lupin and Sirius meets, er…someone. (Hint: Look at the chapter title) If you still can't figure out who it is, even after you've read the chapter title, read the story, and if you already know who Lupin and Sirius are going to meet, read the story anyway. The meeting involves a Candy Gram. Review too! 

J Malena J

At around seven thirty in the morning, Harry went downstairs to breakfast. The Dursleys were sitting around the breakfast table, munching their food slowly. They didn't pay any attention as Harry sat down. As usual, they hadn't even noticed Harry's birthday. They never did. 

Harry asked Aunt Petunia to pass the toast. She didn't pay attention to Harry, her eyes were glued to the TV. Harry reached over to grab a piece of toast.

"DON'T REACH!" Aunt Petunia shrieked, whipping around. Uncle Vernon's eyes narrowed dangerously. Dudley chuckled. 

"Sorry," Harry said, "Can you please pass the toast?" Aunt Petunia's eyes were back on the TV, she hastily pushed the platter of toast toward Harry. 

He took a piece and started to butter it, while he looked at the TV. 

"Sirius Black, a convict that escaped from prison almost four years ago, has been spotted in England…" The Dursleys all swiveled around to glare at Harry. "Sirius Black is still considered armed and dangerous. Here is a hotline number…" The news reporter said a phone number. "Wouldn't like to be around him," The reporter said, swiveling around to look at the weatherman. 

"Neither would I," Said the weather man, "Of course, I wouldn't like to be caught around Surrey right now either. There's a storm brewing there, folks…" The weatherman went off in explanation about the weather. 

"Boy!" barked Uncle Vernon. "Have you been writing to your godfather lately?" 

"I was about to," Harry said. "But I sent another letter this morning, I have to wait until Hedwig gets back."

"Who?" 

"Hedwig, my owl-"

"No! Who did you write to?" 

"Oh, no one," Harry said, looking back down at his toast. Uncle Vernon glared at Harry for a moment, but he didn't pursue the subject. Then Harry did remember something.

"Can I go to Diagon Alley on the fourth?" Harry asked.

"Diagon what?" Uncle Vernon asked. 

"Diagon Alley," Harry repeated. "I'm going to meet my friends there. Then the Weasleys can take me for the rest of the summer. If you like, that is." 

Uncle Vernon thought about this for a moment before growling, "All right, you can go."

"Thank you." Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Where is this alley of yours?" Uncle Vernon snarled. 

"Oh, it's in the mall by your work." Uncle Vernon looked startled. 

"I've been in that mall a thousand times, there is no place called Deegom Alley-"

"Diagon," Harry corrected. "Well, I don't think mug- er… normal people can see it."

Uncle Vernon snorted. 

A few minutes later Harry was back upstairs, sitting at his desk and starting to write notes to his friends again. Harry had already sent letters to Ron and Sirius. His letter to James was still lying on his desk. He didn't really intend on sending it. After all, this is what it read. 

__

James-

I understand that you're sorry. But as you said, I can't forgive you. I can only thank you for saving my life. It's just that you abandoned me when I WAS ONE YEAR OLD!!! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOUI HATE YOU!!!!! 

Your son,

Harry

Harry reread his letter and started laughing. He had overreacted MAJORLY!!!! He finally took out another piece of parchment and composed a letter.

__

To James,

I accept your apology. I'm sorry about being rude to you at our second to last meeting, but face it, you sort of deserved it. After all, you did make me have to go to the Dursleys. They are horrible. I blame you for that. 

At our second to last meeting you also asked about Sirius. I am going to answer one of your questions now. Yes, he does miss you. He doesn't care that you abandoned me, he just misses you. He even knows that you turned into a Death Eater. He doesn't care. He was so bummed when he learned you had "died" again. He still thinks your dead. I thought about telling him that you were alive in my next letter, but I thought it would be better if you told him you were alive yourself. 

I think he's staying at Remus's house. I have no clue where that is. Anyway, I want you to know that even though you did save my life, I'm still mad at you. You might be mad at me right now too, but I wouldn't know. 

Harry

Harry read the letter, just as Hedwig came fluttering through the window. 

"Hi," Harry said, putting down the letter and patting his owl. "That was awfully fast."

Hedwig hooted sleepily and flew over to her cage. 

Harry decided to send the letter the next day, so Hedwig could get some rest. 

Two days later, a man in a dark green cloak walked up to the door of a little house on the edge of a town. He stared at the house and the doorbell that was inches away from him. 

He lifted his finger, as if to push the button, but then he pulled it away.

__

I can't do this. I can't do this, James thought, _I'm too scared that they'll say something harsh._ James finally turned around and stormed away from the house. He was almost down the driveway when he turned around and headed toward the house again.

"You're being stupid," James said to himself. "Running away won't make you feel any better." James sighed, and walked up to the house. With a trembling hand, he rang the doorbell.

Ding-dong! There was a rustling from inside the house, someone inside said, "Quick! Hide!" and the sound of footsteps could be heard too. James took his hood and threw it over his head. 

The door opened a minute later and Remus's tired face appeared. 

"Yes?" Remus said, looking puzzled. 

"Candy Gram," said James, trying not to laugh. Remus looked even more puzzled. 

"What's a candy gram? And who's it for?" 

"Candy gram for Misters Moony and Padfoot." James replied. Remus looked outraged. 

James could see Sirius coming out from behind the couch, he was in his Anigmus form.

"Who's it from?" Remus asked, looking down at Sirius. 

"Mister Prongs." Sirius couldn't seem to take it anymore. In an instant he turned back into a man. 

"Mister who?" He asked.

"Prongs," James said, trying not to chuckle. Sirius and Remus looked at each other. 

"Who's idea of a sick joke is this?" Remus asked. "Just give us the candy gram and be on your way."

James took a box out from his cloak and handed it to Remus. Remus opened the box, with Sirius hovering over his shoulder. 

"It's a Dungbomb," Remus said. "Filled with…" Sirius and Remus sniffed, and then held their noses from the awful stench. 

James couldn't help it any longer, he burst out laughing. 

"I recognize that laugh," Sirius said, still holding his nose. Sirius reached out and pulled the hood from James's head. 

"James!" He exclaimed. "You're alive! But, how-"

James was laughing too hard to answer. A second later he had been punched in the face, hard. 

"What was that for?" James asked, glaring at Sirius. 

"That was for becoming a Death Eater," Sirius snarled, glaring back. A second later Sirius had taken James in a big bear hug. 

"And, what was that for?" James asked, when Sirius had let go, still rubbing his cheek. 

"That was for being alive," Sirius said. "Oh my god James, you have no idea how glad we are that you're alive. Harry must be glad too. He must be thrilled!" 

James snorted. 

"Not as thrilled as you might think," James said, thinking about his son's letter. "In fact, he's P*ssed off at me. But hey, it's good to be alive."

"Well, after Sirius told me about what you did, I was pretty mad at you too," Remus said. "You'd better come inside. If anyone sees Sirius, he and I will be in big trouble." Remus pulled James inside, and the three friends were soon deep in conversation. 

"Harry?" Ron's voice came from the watch on Harry's wrist. It was dinner, and everyone turned to Harry. 

"Ron? Is that you?" 

"Yeah! How are the Dur-" Harry clamped his hand over the little speaker. 

"Ron, I'll call you back later," Harry said, "It's the middle of dinner."

"Okay!" Ron turned off his watch. 

The Dursleys were still staring at Harry.

"I want a watch like that!" Dudley whined. 

"Don't worry duddikins, we'll get you one on our next trip to the store." Aunt Petunia said. 

"But I want one now!"

"May I be excused?" Harry asked. 

Uncle Vernon grunted. Harry, supposing that the grunt meant 'yes', walked out of the room and up to his bedroom.

When he walked into the room, he realized that he wasn't the only one there.

A.N. What will happen next? Is it Voldie? Is it a Death Eater? Is it Dobby, coming to torment him again?(probably not). 

J Malena J

P.S. Please Review!!!!!


	3. The Argument

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 3 The Argument 

A.N. I just came back from the eye doctor (I can't remember their real name) and I got my pupils dilated and now my eyes are acting really weird. I can't read things close up! AAAAAHHHH!!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! Especially the Jewish Prongs who wrote "Go Dobby!" about 44 times! Anyway, I'm answering the question of one of the people who reviewed, the reason Harry was not happy to see James is because… well, just read this chapter and you'll find out. Also, Sirius and Harry have a HUGE fight. Enjoy!

J Malena J

The figure stood up when Harry opened the door.   
"Who are you?" Harry asked suspiciously. 

"Don't you recognize your godfather?" The man chuckled. 

Harry gave a sigh of relief. It was only Sirius, his godfather. 

"Sirius, don't drop in. If the Dursleys found you in here, they'll freak out!" 

"Don't worry!" Sirius said. "I slipped a little something in their dinner. They're out cold."  
"You poisoned my aunt, uncle and cousin!" 

"I didn't poison them, I just help them get to sleep." Sirius said calmly. "Anyway, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Sure, what?" 

"Your father." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Why do you hate him?" Sirius asked sternly, sitting back down. 

"I never said I hated him," Harry said, frowning. "I'm just not… well, I just don't-"

"Is it because of what he did?" Sirius interrupted. "Because of him becoming a Death Eater? He was under a spell Harry, he couldn't control his actions." 

"He was still in control of his actions when he practically sacrificed me to Voldemort." Harry said angrily, "He was still in control of his actions when he practically threw me to the Dark Lord! He's the reason his own wife is dead! I just don't trust him, and I don't know if I ever will!" 

"Is that so?" Sirius asked. "Well I still trust him, even after what he did-"

"So! You're his best friend! I'm his own flesh and blood! I'm his son! I literally get sick to my stomach when I think about what he did-" 

"He apologized to you! And you didn't even accept it-"

"If he can prove to me that he's sorry, I will accept his apology!" Sirius and Harry glared at each other for a moment.

"I'm going to leave now," Sirius snarled. "I'll write to you later." 

"Fine," Harry replied angrily. 

"Oh, here." Sirius threw something to Harry. "Your father sends his love." 

Harry glared at Sirius, not looking at what he had caught. 

Sirius climbed out of the window and jumped to a nearby tree. In an instant he had Disapparated. 

About a minute after Sirius had left, Harry looked down at what Sirius had thrown. It was his Invisibility cloak. James had taken it the previous school year. Harry threw it angrily in his trunk, unable to look at in any longer, and lay down on his bed. He fell asleep a few minutes later, not even bothering to get undressed or to take off his glasses. 

Harry woke up at around seven the next morning. Pig was fluttering over his head, making an earsplitting racket. 

"Shhhh!" Harry said, snatching Pig out of the air. Pig continued to hoot. 

Harry took the letter off of Pig's leg and read it hurriedly.

_Harry,_

The stuff in this packet is a shrinking powder. Put it on your trunk so you can take your trunk with you to Diagon Alley. When you come to the Burrow with us we will restore it to its original size. You only need to sprinkle a little on your trunk before you leave. Oh, and in the other packet is some Floo Powde, in case the Dursleys don't want you to go.

Ron

Harry took out two packets from the bottom of the envelope. One was labeled "Shrinking Powder" and the other was labeled "Floo Powder"…

The next day the Dursleys and Harry piled into the car. 

"Where's your trunk?" Uncle Vernon snarled. Harry patted his pocket, where his trunk was. 

"It's in your pocket? What do you think I am, an idiot?" 

Harry pulled the trunk from his pocket and showed Uncle Vernon. 

"Put that away!" Uncle Vernon snapped. Muttering something about "those darn weirdos" Uncle Vernon drove away from the house.

"Well, here we are," Uncle Vernon said when they had arrived at the mall. "Where's this Duejon Alley of yours?"

"Diagon," Harry corrected again, "One minute, it's around here somewhere." Harry and the Dursleys walked up and down the halls of the Mall. They passed the food court, an A&F, and a few book stores. Finally, Harry spotted the Leaky Cauldron.

"See you next summer," Harry said hurriedly, walking toward the Leaky Cauldron. 

"Where are you going?" Uncle Vernon asked angrily. 

Harry pointed at the Leaky Cauldron. 

"You're going to the wall?" 

"I told you, you can't see it, see you next summer," Harry repeated. He stepped inside the Leaky Cauldron and he heard the Dursleys gasping in shock. 

Drab and dreary, as the Leaky Cauldron always looked, Harry was glad to be there, instead of back with the Dursleys. 

"Hello 'arry," Tom, the innkeeper, said. "Can I get anything for ya'" 

"No thanks," Harry said, walking out the back door of the leaky cauldron. He walked up to the brick wall and tapped it with his wand (he made sure that he didn't shrink it with the rest of his things). In an instant the wall opened, and Harry stepped through wall and into Diagon Alley. 

There was the usual hustle and bustle. Several Hogwarts students were running around, buying their school supplies. Harry was keeping an eye out for Hermione and the Weasleys. His first stop was at Gringotts, the wizard's bank. After he emerged from Gringotts with a bag filled with gold, he went off in search of his friends. 

He found Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, two fellow Gryffindors, drooling over things in Quality Quidditch Supplies. He got glared at by Draco Malfoy in Eyelops Owl Emporium, and he was almost stampeded by the Creevy brothers. 

About thirty minutes after Harry had arrived, Hermione did. 

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "I have so much to tell you! I am so excited about being Head Girl, my parents are so proud of me and-"

"Calm down, Hemione," Harry laughed, "Let's go find Ron, so you can tell him as well as me."

"Okay!" Hemione jogged off, with Harry following close behind. He couldn't remember a time when Hermione had ever been this hyper. 

"Look! There they are!" 

Sure enough, seven of the Weasleys were coming out of the Leaky Cauldron. 

Bill seemed to have gotten a tongue ring, and Charlie had a few new burns. Percy was looking over some papers and muttering to himself, Fred and George weren't there. They were probably down at Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, which was where they were working. Ron was there, taller and ganglier than ever, and then, there was Ginny, with her curly red hair and her gorgeous smile…

"Wow," Harry said to himself. 

"Hey Harry," Ron said, walking up to him. "Hello Hermione. Where do you want to go first?"

"Flourish and Blotts!" Hermione said immediately. "I want to see what I can learn, so I can be the best Head Girl Hogwarts has ever seen!" Hermione sprinted off in the other direction. Ron rolled his eyes. 

"Meet us at the Leaky Cauldron at six!" Mrs. Weasley called to Ron and Harry's retreating backs. 

"'kay," Ron yelled. 

A few minutes later, Ron and Harry found Hermione sitting on the floor between two of the bookshelves with a pile of books beside her. 

"Are you going to read all of those in one sitting?" Harry asked. 

"No," Hermione said, not looking up from the book she was reading. 

Ron rolled his eyes again, before turning to Harry.

"How's Sirius lately?" Ron asked, lowering his voice. 

"Sirius is fine," Harry said coldly. Ron could tell that something was wrong. Even Hermione looked up from her book. 

"What's up?" Ron asked. 

"Well, you see, Sirius and I had a fight."

"About what?" Hermione asked. 

"James." Ron raised his eyebrows. 

"What about him? Does Sirius know he's alive?"  
"He does now, James went and saw him and Lupin."

"_What?_"

"Yep, and now their best buds again," Harry said bitterly, "I'm not ready to trust James yet, and Sirius is pressuring me into it."

"Oh." Ron and Hermione looked away. 

"I'm gonna go get my books now," Harry said, walking down the isle. 

"'kay." 

Harry was almost to where all of the books by Miranda Goshawk were, but something caught his eye. Or rather, _someone_. James was leaning against the window, staring into the store.


	4. Hermione, Ron, meet James

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 4 Hermione, Ron, meet James

A.N. Thanx to everyone who reviewed!!!!!! Chapter four was not one of my best chapters. I know that Sirius overreacted a lot, but I didn't have a long time to type and I wanted to get it done quickly. Don't worry, Sirius and Harry will make up soon. So will Harry and James (maybe). I sure hope that this chapter is a lot better than that other one.

J Malena J

"Oh, _shoot_," Harry said, looking at James (actually, he said something much worse, but I'm not typing that). James was about to turn toward Harry, but Harry rushed off before James could totally turn around. 

He quickly found the book that he was looking for, before returning to the place Hermione was still sitting.

"Hermione, we have to go," Harry said quietly. 

"Why?" 

"Because he's here."

"Who?"

"Him."

"_You-know-who's here-"_

"Not that him, the other him."

"Who?" 

"James," Harry said. 

"Oh cool! I want to meet your dad-"

"_Hermione!_" 

"But-"

"_Come on!"_

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Hermione got up, handed Harry some of her books (she couldn't carry them all). They went to find Ron before going to pay for their things. 

"Will this be it for the both of you?" The manager asked, ringing up the books. 

"Yeah," Harry said, still looking out of the window anxiously. James had disappeared. 

A few minutes later they were outside in the sunny alleyway. Harry kept looking over his shoulder to see if James was following.

"Harry, you're being paranoid," Hermione said. "Your dad probably left."

"Maybe…"

"I still don't know why you don't like him," Ron said. "Maybe if you _explained_ what happened between you two I would."

"Ron, I'm not going into it," Harry snapped, looking over his shoulder again.

"Harry, stop being paranoid. Ron, stop badgering Harry." Hermione said. "Now, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

They walked into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. A few witches and wizards were sitting at booths, but most of the customers were sitting outside in the sun.   
They all sat down at a window booth and waited for Florean Fortescue to take their order. 

Before Florean reached their table, someone else did. 

That person tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry looked up and found himself face to face with… James. 

"We need to talk." James said. 

"I don't want to talk right now," Harry said, pretending to be interested in the menu.

"Harry, we need to talk. _Now!"_ James snapped. Hermione and Ron were looking at James in interest. 

Harry, noticing Hermione and Ron gawking at his dad, introduced them. 

"Hermione, Ron, meet James," Harry mumbled. James's mood changed immediately. He smiled and shook their hands. 

"Harry, can you step outside for a moment?" James said. Harry rolled his eyes, but he got up anyway and walked outside, James following close behind. 

When they got outside James turned toward Harry.

"I'm sorry Sirius went to you," James said. "I never told him to, I still can't believe th-"

"Fine. You're sorry. I'm sorry. We're all sorry," Harry said sardonically. "Now can I go back in there."

James arched one eyebrow. 

"Jesus. You really do hate me don't you." James said, frowning at Harry. "I thought you were just blowing off some steam in that letter, but I didn't know what you actually _hate_ me."

"I don't hate you," Harry said, feeling a little guilty. "It's just that I- er, I'm not ready to um…"

"You know what. Nevermind," James said, shaking his head angrily. "I know that you blame me for everything that happened over the last 16 years. End of story." James sighed.

"If you want to contact me, (like that will ever happen) I'll be at Remus's." Before Harry could say another word, James had Disapparated. 

"You two have a fight?" Ron asked. 

"Yeah," Harry said gloomily. "How'd you know?"

"We were watching through the window," Hermione said simply. "It looks like he's even more mad at you than you are at him." 

"He is now," Harry said, sipping the milkshake that Ron and Hermione had ordered for him. 

"Harry, you should apologize. I mean, I remember when you wished that your parents were alive, and now that one of them is, you turn away. Why, I remember in our 3rd year when you thought that you saw your father and it turned out to be you, and you were bummed and-"

"All right! All right!" Harry snapped, "I'll try and talk to him."

The three of them finished their milkshakes in silence. Then they paid for their food and left. 

Harry was the first to say something.

"It's almost 5:30," Harry said, looking at his watch. "Your mom will be expecting us soon." 

"Yeah," Ron said. "Well, we still have time to stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies." 

"Good, I can use some of my gift certificate." 

  
The store was as crowded as usual. Dean and Seamus were still in the store. They were admiring some Antique Quidditch Robes in the back of the store. While Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean admired the Quidditch Robes from the 14th century, Hermione walked back out of the store and back to the Leaky Cauldron. 

She put down her bags and looked around for the Weasleys. Her eyes fell on two people on the corner. She walked over.

"Hello Professor Lupin," She said. 

"Why, hello Hermione, I haven't seen you for a while," Remus said cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here shopping with Ron and Harry," Hermione said. She saw Remus's eyes flicker to the person sitting across from him. Hermione glanced at the person, only to realize that it was James.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company. I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry about it," Remus said. "This is er… Jim-"

"It's all right Remus," James said, "We've met. Hermione, right?" 

Hermione nodded. 

"When did you two meet?" Remus asked, looking between the two of them.

"Just a few minutes ago, at Florean Fortescue's. Harry introduced us," There was a note of bitterness in his voice.

"Well, I have to go now," Hermoine said. 

"Um, before you go, is it all right if I ask you something?" James said uncertainly. 

"I-I guess," Hermione said. 

"Does, er… does he miss me?" 

"What?"

"Does he miss me? Harry?" Hermione stared at him for a moment. She didn't know what to say. 

"Er… well, he did." Hermione said lamely. James nodded.

"Thank you. I hope to see you again soon," James said. Hermione smiled and then walked away. She found Ron, Harry, and the rest of the Weasleys waiting for her.

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked.

"James." Harry looked up. 

"He's here?" Harry asked. 

"Yep, and if I were you I would apologize now. You might not get another chance soon."

"Oh, but-" Hermione looked at him sternly. Harry rolled his eyes. 

"All right, all right. I'll go." Harry walked toward the table in the back, where James and Remus were sitting.

"Oh, hello Remus." Harry said. "I didn't know you were here. How good to see you. Ouch!"

Hermione, who had followed Harry over, poked him in the back.

Harry reluctantly turned to look at James. He was staring at the table. 

"James. I- er, just want to say that I'm s-"

Suddenly there were screams coming from Diagon Alley. A wizard ran through the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Death Eaters! There are Death Eaters here!" he yelled, panicking. "They're coming this way! Three people are already dead!"

A.N. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'll try and get the fifth chapter up as soon as possible. 


	5. The Death Eaters

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 5 The Death Eaters

A.N. Sorry about that cliffhanger!!!! R/R

J Malena J

There was instant pandemonium. People were screaming hysterically, and several people tried to Disapparate the instant they heard the news. But they couldn't.

"Someone's put up a block around the Alley!" A witch shrieked. "We can't apparate!"  
This made everyone panic even more. 

"Harry! Hermione!" Mr. Weasley yelled, taking out his wand, "Come here!Quickly" 

"But-" Harry looked around at James and Remus.

"Go! Just go!" James shouted over the screaming, and pushing him toward the Weasleys. 

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and they rushed over to the Weasleys. 

"Everyone, through the doorway," Mr. Weasley said once Harry and Hermione had gotten over to them. There were about 20 or so people trying to push their way through the door already. 

"It's blocked!" Screamed a wizard. Suddenly there was a huge explosion coming from the direction of Flourish and Blotts. People started to back into the walls, terrified. 

"They're getting closer," Mrs. Weasley said. She was getting very pale. 

Harry looked back at Remus and James. James had his hood up over his head and his wand was out. 

"Where are they?" Asked Percy, urgently looking around, seeing if the Death Eaters were getting any closer. "Father, are they close?"

His question was answered almost immediately. There was a loud explosion and several Death Eaters walked through the giant hole in the wall of the Leaky Cauldron. 

Several Ministry wizards pointed their wands at the Death Eaters and yelled "_Stupefy_!" and several other spells 

The front layer of the Death Eaters fell down, unconscious or nursing other injuries. But there were too many of them. 

After a moment everyone was on the floor, under the Death Eaters's orders. After a second, one more person walked through the door, and Harry's scar started to burn. 

"Have you found the minister?" Said a man with a high cold voice. Harry instantly realized that the man was Voldemort. His hood was drawn up over his head so no one could see his face. "His receptionist said that he was here." 

"He is supposed to be here, my Lord," said a nervous man under a mask. "She said the Leaky Cauldron…"

"Well, he's not here, is he?" said Voldemort, sounding irritated. "Let's go."

"But, what about them?" Another Death Eater said, motioning all of the people. 

Voldemort stared around at all of the people, he didn't notice Harry or James. 

"Kill them," He said simply. 

"All of them, My lord?" Said the Death Eater, looking shocked.

"Yes, and make it quick. We have to go back to the ministry. See if the minister has returned." 

"How should we kill them?" 

"I don't care how, just do it!" 

The Death Eaters started muttering to themselves as Voldemort left the Leaky Cauldron. A minute later they turned toward the crowd. 

"We bid you, adieu," said one of the Death Eaters, bowing at the crowd. He took his wand out and cried a spell.

Blue flames burst out of his wand and set a tapestry on the wall on fire. In a matter of seconds, the whole room was ablaze. 

People were screaming hysterically. Children were crying. Wizards and witches were pulling out their wands and trying do get rid of the fire with water from their wands. The fire wouldn't go out. 

"Hermione!" Harry yelled through the dense smoke that was engulfing the room. 

"What is the counter curse to this spell?" 

"It's To-_cough_-dor-_cough_…" Hermione started to cough madly and couldn't finish the incantation. 

Harry rooted in his pocket for something useful. All he found was his wand and two envelopes. One envelope was labeled Shrinking Powder, the other was labeled Floo Powder. 

Harry pushed his way over to Mr. Weasley and gave him the envelope with the Floo powder. He smiled, and ripped it open. He dumped the lot in the fire.

The fire turned instantly green. The burning walls turned green. Everything was green. Nothing was burning anymore. Several people whooped for joy (then they started coughing). Everyone stepped into the fire and shouted their destination. 

For the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione, going to one place at the exact same time proved to be a problem. 

"Ron! Can you get out of the fireplace so the rest of us can get out!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

"I'm not down there! I'm right beside you!" 

"Who is down there?" 

"I think its Harry."

"No, I'm practically at the top!" Harry shouted. 

Suddenly the pile of people stuck in the chimney gave way, and everyone fell out of the fireplace. 

Everyone was lying on the floor, exhausted from the ordeal that they had been through. 

The first person to get up was Mr. Weasley.

"I have to go to the Ministry," He said urgently, brushing off his robes. "They'll be needing everyone." 

"Wait for me!" Percy cried, right after Mr. Weasley had Disapparated. 

The remainder of them were left alone.

After a minute or two, Charlie asked a question.

"Was that man who ordered them to kill us You-Know-Who?" 

Everyone turned toward Harry. He nodded. 

"We're in deep trouble," Ron said hoarsely. "You-Know-Who's going after the Minister of Magic." 

There were many headlines in the Daily Prophet about that day. _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named destroys portion of Diagon Alley,_ and _Minister of Magic gone into hiding! _

The part of the Leaky Cauldron that had been burnt, was being rebuilt, and Flourish and Blotts, which had been blown up, was being rebuilt also. 

Mrs. Weasley didn't let anyone out of the house. Fred and George were forced to come home every day, right after work. Everyone was keeping a close watch on Harry. He found this irritating, but chose to ignore it. 

About a week before school started, someone unexpected showed up. 

There was a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley looked out the window before opening it. 

Standing there was a man in a dark green cloak. His hood was drawn up over his head.

"Is Harry here?" The man said urgently. "I need to speak with him." Harry looked up from the book he was glancing through. He recognized the man's voice.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Weasley inquired. 

"It's all right Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, coming up behind her. "I know him."

The man under the cloak grinned at Harry. All of a sudden a dog came running up behind him, panting. 

"May we come in?" Asked the man under the cloak. 

"Uh, sure," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at the dog. 

The man and the dog came inside of the Burrow. 

"How did you know I was here?" Asked Harry, sitting down at the kitchen table. 

"Dumbledore," the man said simply, taking off his hood. 

Everyone in that room gasped, except for Ron, Hermione and Harry. 

"Why, you-you look just like Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said, sounding startled. 

"Cool!" Exclaimed the Weasley twins. "Harry, you never told us you had a twin." They said jokingly. 

Harry rolled his eyes. 

"That dog," Mrs. Weasley said, eyeing the great black dog on the floor. "That dog was the same dog that turned into Sirius Black three years ago in the hospital wing. That means…" Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened in shock as she backed against the door. 

"I'd like you to meet James and Sirius," Harry said. The dog had just turned into Harry's godfather. 

The twins gasped and backed into the wall when they heard Sirius's name. Ginny gave a squeal and ran from the room. Ron and Hermione looked bored. Bill, took out his wand and stood up. Charlie followed suit.

"In case you didn't know, Sirius is my godfather." Harry said. 

"Who's this again?" Bill asked motioning to James with his wand. James grinned and held out his hand. 

"James, James Potter." Mrs. Weasley looked at him. 

"But, that-that's impossible! I knew James Potter in Hogwarts, he was a few years after me. But he's dead. Isn't he? Harry, your father's dead, right?" Mrs. Weasley was looking from Harry to James, and then back to Harry. She slumped into a chair.

"How can you be alive?" She whispered. 

"Long story," James said simply. "It's great to see you again Molly, but I really need to talk to Harry." 

Mrs. Weasley nodded and murmured something indistinguishable. 

"Harry, if you could step outside for a moment…" James said, motioning to the door. 

Harry nodded and stepped followed James out of the door. 

When they were standing on the Burrow's porch, Harry tried, yet again, to apologize about how he had acted.

"Listen, I'm really sorry abou-"

"It's all right." James said shortly, "Harry, the Minister's dead." 

"_What?_" Harry exclaimed, "He's _dead_! But the Daily Prophet said that he had gone into hiding!" 

"Yeah, until Voldemort found where he was hiding," James said, shaking his head. "No one can hide from the Dark Lord, Harry. It's impossible, he has too many spies. I wouldn't be surprised if that bloke with the long hair in there is-"

"Bill isn't a spy for Voldemort," Harry said. "He's Ron's big brother. Everyone in that family is on our side-"

"Remember when you thought I had been on our side-"

"All right, all right. I admit that I made a mistake there, but you're back on our side now." James smiled. 

"I have to go soon," James said, "I'll walk you inside and then I have to go." 

When they walked into the Burrow, Fred and George were eyeing Sirius with interest. Sirius was talking with Ron and Hermione. 

"Fred, George," Harry said. "I'd like you to meet Prongs." Harry pointed to James "And Padfoot." Fred and George's faces split into enormous grins. 

"Really," Fred croaked. "These are two of the Marauders. The Marauders." 

Harry nodded. 

"What happened to Moony?" asked George, walking forward and looking at Sirius. 

"Remember Professor Lupin?" Hermione said, not looking up from the book she was reading. 

"Professor Lupin was a Marauder??" 

"What about Wormtail?" Asked Fred.

James and Sirius exchanged dark looks. 

"Death Eater," They said together. Fred and George's face fell.   
Turning back to Harry, James said. "I have to go now, come on Sirius." Fred and George shook James and Sirius's hand before they Disapparated. 

"Wow," Fred said, looking at his right hand. "I'm never washing this hand again."

"We actually met two of the infamous marauders," George gasped. "Harry, why didn't you tell us that you knew them?" 

Harry shrugged, grinned, and picked his book up again. 


	6. Returning to Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 6 Returning to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zip, Zero, Nada, NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!

A week later, with a heavy heart Harry packed his trunk to go to Hogwarts. Not that he didn't want to go back to school, but he had had so much fun at the Weasleys (despite the trip to Diagon Alley). On the day they were leaving for Hogwarts, Harry got a letter from his godfather, Remus Lupin, and his father.

Dear Harry,

I hope that you are doing all right. - Me too! -Me three! - Ignore those two. I'm just writing to remind you NOT TO GO LOOKING FOR TROUBLE!!! - Harry, listen to your father, after all, he's such a _good_ role model.-Shut up Sirius.- Keep your eyes open, don't trust anyone!-Yeah! Don't trust us! Or Dumbledore! Or- Ignore Sirius, Harry. Don't trust anyone you don't know.- Or Ron, or Hermione- Hold on Harry, I have to go strangle your godfather- 

Harry, keep an eye out for anything suspicious If something happens, write us immediately. We're going to be working against Voldemort as much as possible, but he has spies everywhere. 

Keep in touch Harry,

James

Remus

Sirius

P.S. Your friends, Fred and George keep writing us. Please tell them to stop.

Harry smiled and tucked the letter into his trunk. Hedwig was in her cage, trying to fall asleep (Pigwidgeon was making an earsplitting racket.). Crookshanks was looking grumpy in his wicker carrying case. 

Hermione had already changed into her wizard robes, her head girl badge was pinned to them. She was grinning broadly when they got into the Ministry cars and left for platform 9 ¾. Fred and George had decided to come along (Mrs. Weasley made them empty their pockets of Canary Creams and Tongue Tying Licorice Sticks). 

Fred and George kept badgering Harry to tell them about the Marauders.

Harry ignored them and gazed out of the car window. 

_It's my last year at Hogwarts_, he thought gloomily, _What a wonderful time I have had._

When they arrived at Platform 9 ¾ , Ron and Hermione went off to find an empty compartment. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry to the side. 

"Harry, we need to speak to you," Mr. Weasley said seriously. 

"Yes?" 

Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley looked at one another before answering.

"Well, we were wondering if you would want to come straight to our home after Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley said. "We will totally understand if you want to go to your er… godfather's house, but maybe until you are settled you could stay with us." 

Harry looked at the two of them.

"Go straight to your house after Hogwarts," Harry croaked. "Are you serious?"

They nodded. 

"I'd love to." Mrs. Weasley smiled sweetly. 

"We'll confirm everything with your family," Mr. Weasley said. "You'd better get going, Harry. The train will leave without you."

Harry rushed off and found Hermione and Ron in a compartment in the middle of the train. 

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as Harry sat down. 

"I'm going straight to your house after Hogwarts," Harry said. 

"But, what about…"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. 

"About what?"

"Well, we thought that you would want to go live with your, er… father." 

Harry looked at them.

"Remus, Sirius and James are going to be working against Voldemort for a little while. I don't even know if they'll be done by then." Harry said, leaning back in his seat and watching the English countryside flashing by. 

"So, you've heard from them?" Hermione said.

Harry nodded. 

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed suddenly. "I guess I'd better write back to him." 

While Harry started writing his letter, Ron and Hermione started to play a game of Exploding Snap.

James, Sirius, and Remus,

Thanks for the letter. I will keep my eye out for anything odd, but don't worry, I'll be fine. 

Did you really strangle Sirius, James? I hope you didn't. 

Good luck on working against Voldemort. We're on the train to Hogwarts now. There's a knock at the door. 

Write you later.

Harry

Harry walked over to the door and pulled it open. Seamus was standing there. 

"Hey," Seamus said. "We're in the apartment across from you." 

He looked overt Harry's shoulder.

"Hey peoples," Seamus called. 

"Shh!" Hermione snapped. "I must concentrate." She put down the last two cards she had. Suddenly there was a loud explosion. 

"Well, that's it. Ron won." Harry said. 

Seamus frowned at Harry.   
"But, the cards didn't blow up." Harry turned around. The cards were still intact. 

"Then what was that explosion?" 

"I dunno, it came from over there." Seamus pointed out of the window in their compartment. 

Ron and Hermione were getting up and looking out of the window. 

"S'all foggy outside," Ron said. Harry and Seamus rushed over to the window. 

"What's going on?" Dean asked, coming into their compartment.

"Dunno…" There was a thick gray fog outside. Ron opened up the window and they all poked their heads out of the window. The outline of other people looking out of their windows could be seen, but other than that everything was foggy.

"What's that?" Ron said suddenly, pointing at the sky. 

The fog shifted and the moon slid into view. The thing Ron was pointing too was an enormous emerald green image, of a snake protruding out of a skull's mouth.

"What in the world," Dean gasped. "Is that-"

"Yes," Harry said, staring up at the Dark Mark printed in the sky. 

"Look!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, pointing at something in the distance. 

Harry squinted and concentrated on the place Hermione was pointing. Standing on top of a hill was a figure, dressed all in black. As the figure turned around, the only thing they could see on that figure was two tiny crimson pinpricks.

"Is that…" Ron asked, looking at Harry. He nodded. Suddenly Harry's scar started to burn. He winced, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from him. Before the train turned a corner, Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at the compartment they were in. 

"Duck!" Harry shouted, pulling everyone to the floor. Right as they ducked, a spell hit their side of the train. The spell was so powerful that everyone was flung into the opposite wall. The last thing Harry saw before he was knocked into unconsciousness was Voldemort's eyes…

A.N. Uh oh… What will happen next? Please Review!!!!!!!!! I really like to hear your comments and suggestions. Or you can just e-mail me at Malena.r@bored.com

Thanx!!!!!!!!!!!!

J Malena J


	7. Defense Against the Dark Arts Class

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 7 Defense Against the Dark Arts Class

A.N. Thank you for reviewing!!!! Sorry about the cliffhanger. 

J Malena J

"There was an attack on the train, Professor…"

"Is anyone hurt?" Said a voice urgently.

"Well, there were some minor injuries, most people on that side of the train were hit with shattered glass. Several people were knocked unconscious."

"Do they know who did this?"

"Not yet…"

Harry kept his eyes closed, listening to the two people talking. He was having trouble concentrating on what they were saying. 

"What does Poppy have to say about the people who were injured?"

"She's insisting on keeping them here for the night. A few of them are still unconscious. Finnigan had glass stuck in his arms and legs. He's still recuperating. I believe that a broken jaw was the most serious of the injuries."

Harry opened his eyes. Someone had removed his glasses. There were several people standing around, examining the people on the other beds. 

"I have to go question the people who saw what happened," said a voice. Harry looked to the left. There was Hermione, lying on another bed, her eyes closed, and some gauze near her eye. 

He looked to his right. Dean was sitting up in his bed, reading a book. He looked over when Harry turned toward him.

"Hey Harry," He said. "You're up." 

"Yeah," Harry said, sitting up himself and putting on his glasses. "What happened?" 

"Dunno, all I remember is being thrown into the wall. The part before it is kind of blurry. Although I do remember an explosion."

"Where's Ron?" 

Dean pointed to the bed to his right. Ron was sitting there. Ron had gotten the worst person to sit by, Malfoy. They weren't talking to each other. Once in a while Ron glared at Malfoy and muttered something under his breath, but that was the extent of their communication.

"Hi Ron," Harry said. 

"Hello," Ron replied. Malfoy was making a face at Ron behind his back. "Have a nice nap?"  
"Ha ha ha," Harry said sarcastically. 

"Oh good, you're up," said Madame Pomfrey, bustling over to him. "First day of school and you're already here in the Hospital Wing." Madame Pomfrey shook her head, while checking Harry's temperature.

At the end of the wing Professor Dumbledore was talking to a third year girl about the accident.

"Yeah, and then the dude, like, took out his, like, wand. He shouted, like, some sort of, like, spell, before the train, like, blew up, or whatever it, like, did." 

"Is that all you can remember?" Professor Dumbledore asked quietly. 

"Like, yeah."

"Thank you Marissa." Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked over to Madame Pomfrey.

"She doesn't know anything new," Professor Dumbledore said softly. "We're no closer to finding out who it is than we were when they were brought in."

"Did you see the Dark Mark, Weasley?" Malfoy growled. "Did little Weasley get scared from the big bad Dark Mark." 

"Dark Mark?" Asked Professor Dumbledore urgently. "What Dark Mark?" 

"We saw the Dark Mark in the sky," Dean said, looking up from the book he was reading. "And under it was You-Know-Who."

"Are you sure that it was Lord Voldemort?" Professor Dumbledore said. They all nodded.

"Thank you for your help," Dumbledore said, sweeping from the Hospital Wing. 

There was a moan from the bed on Harry's left. Hermione had awoken.

"Harry?" She said, lifting her head slightly. "What happened? Where are we? What time is it?"

"We're in the hospital wing," Harry replied, "Do you remember the explosion?" 

"Yeah," She mumbled. Suddenly her eyes got really wide. "Harry? What time is it?" 

"It's almost ten." Hermione let out another moan. 

"What's wrong?"

"I missed the Welcoming Feast," She said, her hands over her face. "I can't believe it. I'm Head Girl and I missed the Welcoming Feast."

"Don't feel bad, Hermione," Ron said. "Ernie Macmillian missed it too."

Hermione turned her head and looked down the wing. Earnie spotted her, turned brilliantly red, and waved shyly.

Hermione turned her head back to Harry and rolled her eyes. 

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," Ron said, "I think someone has a crush on you."

The rest of their stay wasn't very enjoyable. Draco Malfoy kept making snide remarks about them, Madame Pomfrey gave them all check-ups every hour, and Ernie kept flirting with Hermione from across the Hospital Wing.

When they left the hospital wing the next morning, they went up to Gryffindor Tower to get their school things.

Someone had brought up all of their belongings, some of them were slightly singed from the explosion. 

They pulled on their school robes, grabbed their bags, and went down to breakfast.

"New schedules," Hermione said, passing one to Harry. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first."

"Another year with crazy, old Ralon," Ron said, taking a schedule. Harry had a vivid memory of when Professor Ralon had brought a Death Eater into the classroom and attempted to fight him. That had ended in disaster, Ralon got hit with the Leg-Locker curse, and the Death Eater left, Ralon crying out after him.

"Wait," Ron said, looking up at the teacher's table. "I don't see Ralon anywhere." 

It was true, as Harry looked up at the Head Table he didn't see Ralon. Instead he saw a pretty, young witch with auburn hair and a pearly white smile. Of course, pretty was an understatement, she was GORGEOUS.

"Wow," Harry said under her breath. 

"Yeah," Ron said, staring at her. 

"Ron," Hermione said, "You're drooling. 

Ron started and wiped his chin off. 

"Is that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Ron croaked, still staring at her, missing his mouth with his spoon and spilling oatmeal down his front.

"I guess so…"

They rushed off to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, all the boys were running particularly fast. They all milled around the classroom until the door magically opened. All the boys ran into the room, all trying to get the front seats. 

After a bunch of squables over who got the front seats, the new teacher walked into the room.

"Hello class!" She said cheerfully, her teeth sparkling. "I'm Professor Perry, and I will be teaching your Defense Against the Dark Arts class." She smiled again, and Neville fell out of his chair. 

She wrote her name on the blackboard and circled it with little hearts and smiley faces. 

"This year, we will be learning how to perform particularly difficult spells on how to fight the Dark Arts. Later in the year, you will be taking a little course on how to Apparate, so you won't have a Defense Against the Dark Arts class for about a month." 

"That's too bad," Ron said, gazing, enraptured at Professor Perry. 

"I know," Professor Perry said, smiling at Ron. "Now, to business…" Professor Perry took roll, and then told everyone to turn to page 349 in their books. 

"That is the Malakavis Curse," She said, looking in her own book. "It has the same affect on a person as a boggart, but only the person who has been cursed can see and be affected by their greatest fear.

"We will be learning that in the next few weeks, but first, we're going to take a test on how much you all know!" She flicked her wand and papers appeared on everyone's desk. 

"You have 20 minutes, starting… now!" 

All of the questions were simple, except for a few trick questions, but even those were easy.

"Stop!" Professor Perry said cheerfully. "Okay! Pass the test forward!"   
Everyone passed their tests forward. Harry, who was one of the lucky ones who sat at the front, glanced at Neville's paper. He had written his name with little hearts for the dots on the I's. Harry shook his head. Neville should have made the O's hearts, like Harry had.

"Okay!" Professor Perry said, "That's all for this class! See you next week!"

As the class walked out of the room, the boys were all looking dreamy, while the girls were scowling.

"She is so flirtatious," Parvati said angrily, "Look at Seamus! How am I ever going to keep a relationship with him if he's always dreaming about her!"  
"How dare they let such a woman teach a class!" Lavender squealed. Hermione frowned and said, "She must have very good credentials if Professor Dumbledore hired her."

"Hmph!" Lavender said. 

All of the males at Hogwarts were acting strangely. Professor Flitwick always took off his hat and bowed every time Professor Perry walked by. Even Professor Snape could be seen smiling around her (which was weird, as he had been killed in Harry's fifth year). There were only two males who were not smitten with her was Professor Binns (obviously) and Professor Dumbledore. 

A.N. That's all for now!!!! Please Review!!!!! I always love e-mails too!!!!!!!!

J Malena J

P.S. My e-mail address is Malena.r@bored.com


	8. The Spell

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 8 The Spell

A.N. Who is this new teacher at Hogwarts? And why are all of the boys going 

ga-ga over her?

J Malena J

Indeed, all of the males of Hogwarts were acting weird over this new teacher, Professor Perry. All of the girls were displeased with having her as a teacher. 

One morning, while Ron was staring at Professor Perry and drooling (again), Harry got a letter from Sirius, James, and Remus.

Dear Harry,

We can't tell you where we are- As usual- Shut it Sirius-Are you two always bickering?

No- Yes- ANYWAY, we heard about the explosion-Are you all right? Were you hurt? We knew something like this was going to happen- Jeez, James, what are you, his mother?-No, but I am his father, and I have a right to be worried about him, and-All right, all right, we get the point-Don't forget to tell Dumbledore if you have any dreams, or if anything weird happens.Keep us posted.

Love From,

James,

Sirius,

Remus

Harry laughed to himself before tucking the letter in his pocket.

Ron and Hermione had started bickering over Ron being obsessed with the new teacher.

"She's a very good teacher!" Ron protested. 

"What have we learned from her already?" 

"We learned to make stuff float without a wand!"

"That was Professor Ralon! Honestly, Ron! We haven't learned hardly anything!"  
"We've only had one class!" 

Hermione, who couldn't seem to think of a response, glared at Ron and then stared at her scrambled eggs. 

They had Care of Magical Creatures that day. As they walked down to Hagrid's cabin, Seamus and Dean came running up behind them.

"Did you hear about the new Muggle Studies Professor?" Seamus asked. "I heard that he asked Professor Perry out on a date."

Ron groaned. Hermione frowned at him and said, "It's probably for the best. You're much to young for her."

"I heard Professor Dumbledore tell McGonnagal saying that she is 21," Dean said. "That means we're only four years younger than her. That's not to young." 

Hermione scowled. 

"G'morning!" Hagrid called. He was standing in his backyard, beside him was a centaur. "Got a great lesson today."

"Ooooh!" Squealed Lavender. "He's so hansom!" She and Parvati started giggling behind their hands. Seamus and Dean scowled. They had been going out with them. 

"Better wait fer the Slytherins," Hagrid said, looking up the sloping grounds. After a minute or two, the Slytherins came over the hill, Draco Malfoy in the lead. 

"Well, well, well," Draco sneered. "If it isn't the Weasel, the Hero, and the Mudblood." 

Ron tried to jump on Malfoy, but Seamus and Harry were holding onto his arms. 

"Apologize, Malfoy," Hagrid said, "Or else it'll be 10 points from Slytherin."

"Great oaf," Malfoy muttered under his breath. "That's probably how high he can count." 

This time, both Ron and Harry had to be held back from attacking Malfoy. 

The lesson wasn't as interesting as Harry had hoped. Instead of giving strait answers whenever someone asked the centaur something, he kept saying something about the stars and other planetary objects.

"What's your name?" Asked Parvati.

"Venus is dark tonight."

"Is it hard being a centaur?"

"Jupiter and Saturn are in alignment."

"Whatever."

Next Lavender gave a try. 

"Sooooo, where do you come from.

"Pluto's axis is facing the North Star."

"Oh, you like astronamy?"

"There will be an eclipse on Europa tonight."

"Where's Europa?"

The Centaur looked down at Lavender with shock.

"Europa is one of the moons of Jupiter." He said, sounding a bit annoyed. "I do not have the time to converse with people who are so mundane. Where's Europa? Honestly!" The Centaur shook his head and galloped back into the Forbidden forest. 

"Opps!" Said Lavender softly. 

"S'all right," Hagrid said. "Now we can begin our next lesson. Firbillibans!"

"What?" Cried the class. 

"What are Firbillibans?" Ron asked.

"They're-"

Hagrid didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. A loud voice echoed across the grounds.

"Hagrid, will you please send Harry Potter to the principal's office." Said Professor McGonnagal's voice, echoing slightly. 

Hagrid looked down at Harry.

"Better do wha' she says," Hagrid said. "See ya' at nex' week's class."

Harry pulled his bag back onto his shoulder and walked across the lawn. 

When Harry approached the gargoyle that hid the door to Dumbledore's office, he realized that he didn't have a clue about what the password was. 

"Er-Sugar Quill?" The stature didn't budge.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavored beans. Chocolate Frogs! Blood Pops!" The gargoyle sprang into life. The doors opened and Harry stepped inside. He walked up the moving staircase until he came to a halt in front of Professor Dumbledore's office.

Before he knocked on the door, he heard a familiar voice from inside.

"Are you sure that it's necessary Albus?" 

"Yes, Voldemort is growing in strength. I'm sure that he will find another way to kill Harry if we don't take this precaution." 

At this time, Harry reached up and knocked on the door.

The doors opened slowly and allowed Harry to walk inside. 

"Hello Harry," Harry looked to his side. Standing there was Sirius, Remus, and James. 

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. "I thought you were fighting the Death Eaters or something like that."

"We were," Said Sirius. "Until Dumbledore called us here."

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked them. 

"Ready for what?" Asked Harry, looking from James to Dumbledore. 

"Harry, we feel that this is a necessary precaution." 

"What?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"We need to put the Fidelus Charm on you." 

Harry felt the color drain from his face. The Fidelus charm was a spell that had been put on Lily and James Potter 16 years ago. A secret was placed inside a single soul (or Secret Keeper) and the people were safe unless the secret was broken. 

Lily had died because their Secret Keeper had divulged their secret to Voldemort. 

"Who's going to be the Secret Keeper?" Croaked Harry. They all looked at each other. 

"Er-" Said James.

"James is going to be. Since everyone believes him to be dead, no one will come after him." Dumbledore said. "Harry are you ready?" Harry thought for a moment, before nodding. Dumbledore lifted his wand and made it come swishing down. 

"Fidelious!" Cried Professor Dumbledore. A dozen or so blue birds came out of the wand and flew over to Harry. They flew into him, and he had a sudden feeling that something was being taken away from him. The birds flew out of him again, and into James. His face paled, and the birds did not come out.

"Good," Professor Dumbledore said. "Now you are protected against Voldemort and all of his supporters." Harry nodded, as did James. 

"You may leave." As the four of them walked down the stairs, Harry spoke to Harry.

"First Quidditch match is on the fifth of November," Harry said. 

James looked at Harry before pulling his hood over his head. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said. 

A.N. DEATH TO HOMEWORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's why it took me so long to get this next chapter up. AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Quidditch and Defense Teachers

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 9 Quidditch and Defense Teachers

A.N. Thanks for the reviews!!!!!! 

J Malena J

When October came around the corner, Harry, Evan Tellerson, Allison Dehoscas, David Korbin, Jennifer Peterson, and Audrey Barwin, held their first Quidditch practice. It didn't go to well, as their old Captain, Sean, had graduated the following year. 

"We really need to get a new player," said Audrey, "And a new captain."

"Should we hold another tryout, like last year?" David asked Harry.

"No, last year's was too hectic, we can just go over last years notes and see if there are any good keepers. "

"But I don't think we were looking for keepers that year. You didn't have try-outs for them anyway."

"Maybe we will have a try-out then."

"Now, for our second piece of business," Jennifer said slyly. "Who should be the Quidditch Captain?" 

"Well," Evan said. "It should definitely be someone who's been here a long time."

"Someone's who's had a lot of experience."

"Who's been through wet and dry."

"Someone with one of the best brooms in the world."

"Yeah," Harry said, "But who could we find who's like that?" Audrey, Allison, David, Jennifer, and Evan turned toward Harry, grinning.

"You don't mean-"

"We think you're the best choice for the job." Allison said. "Especially after our last game." 

"You've got the job, Harry!" David exclaimed. "Now, who should be the new keeper?"

"I'll see if anyone wants the space tomorrow, we'll have a private try-out next Saturday." 

After Harry left the locker rooms, he ran up to Hogwarts to tell Ron and Hermione the good news. 

"Hey," Harry said, plopping down on an armchair beside Hermione. "Guess what."

"Harry, I don't have time to play guessing games," Hermione snapped. "Go bother Ron."

Harry frowned at her, but got up anyway and went to find Ron. 

"Ron, you'll never guess what just happened," Harry said, when he finally found Ron in their dorm room. 

"What?" Ron said, looking up from his homework.

"I was just appointed as Quidditch Captain," Harry said. 

"Congrats," Ron said, looking back down at his homework. "I knew it was bound to happen some day." Harry could tell that he wasn't riveted by the news. Harry frowned slightly. He knew what was wrong with Ron. He was jealous. It had happened before. Three years ago Ron was mad at Harry for a month after he had been proclaimed one of the Champions of Hogwarts.

"D'you know what's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked, changing the subject. "She seemed a little irritated."

"Yeah, I know. It turns out that being Head Girl isn't as peachy as Hermione had hoped. First of all, Ernie Macmillan keeps following her around. Second of all, last night Hermione was called for at three in the morning. Special meeting between Dumbledore, the rest of the teachers, and the Head Boy and Girl." Ron shook his head. "Now I'm glad that I didn't become Head Boy, not that I had much of a chance anyway." 

Ron started looking gloomy again. 

"We have an opening for a keeper on the Quidditch Team," Harry said. "We were thinking of having a private try-out, if you want to try out for the team you can."

"I don't play keeper," Ron said, "Ginny played keeper."

"Oh," Harry said, "Well, maybe I'll go ask her." 

Harry tried to remember if he had ever seen Ginny fly before. He didn't know if she was good or not. He decided to ask her. 

"Ginny," Harry called, when he had walked back down to the Common room. Ginny looked up, blushed, then walked slowly over to Harry.  
"Ginny, the Gryffindor Quidditch team is in dire need of a keeper. Ron told me you played, so I was wondering if you wanted to try out for the part." Ginny got even redder. 

"Ron said that." Ginny said. "Well, I-I suppose that I could-"

"Great," Harry said grinning. "I'm sure you'll do great."

"T-thanks," Ginny stuttered. "When is the um… try-outs?" 

"We're thinking about Saturday," Harry said thoughtfully. "I'll tell you when we have it all figured out."

"O.K." 

Harry and Ginny stared at each other for a second before Ginny said, "Great, so I'll see you-"

"Yeah." Harry turned around and walked in the opposite direction. 

"Hi Harry!" said Colin Creevy, bounding over to Harry. "Guess what Harry! Guess!"   
"What is it Colin?" Harry said exasperatedly.

"I was made Prefect!" Colin exclaimed. 

"Colin, isn't this your second year as Prefect?" Harry asked.

"Yes! I'm so excited!" Harry raised his eyebrows. 

"Hey! Colin!" Exclaimed a sixth year boy. "Colin! C'mere!" Colin grinned at Harry one more time before bounding over to one of his friends. Harry went back upstairs and pulled a piece of parchment from his trunk. At the top he wrote _To James, Remus, and Sirius_

Then he wrote:

__

I was just made Quidditch Captain**!…**

The next day (much to the girl's dismay) was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Perry had started teaching them a difficult curse called the Gigliamanas Curse. The curse made a person have flash backs on the worst moment of his or her life. Professor Perry asked for a volunteer and almost all of the boys raised their hands. Every boy except Harry and Neville. 

"All right, how about you." Said Professor Perry, pointing at Dean. Dean stepped forward, grinning from ear to ear. 

"You don't mind that the class will see you experiencing the worst moment in your life." Professor Perry said, smiling slightly. Dean's face paled suddenly, and then he turned red. 

Professor Perry just smiled. "Don't worry, I was going to make a Duplicate of you. You won't feel a thing."

Dean smiled again. 

Professor Perry raised her wand and said the word, "_Duplatica_!" A jet of purple light exploded from the end of the wand and hit Dean. After a second, a perfect Duplicate of Dean appeared beside him. Harry knew that this was going to happen, he had learned the curse the previous year. The curse was also the reason James was still alive. 

"Now, Dean 2, please stand in the middle of the room." Professor Perry said, taking Dean by the hand and leading him into the center of the room (All of the desks were pushed against one side of the room). "Dean 1, you can sit down again." Dean took his spot on the floor beside Ron. He looked down at the hand that Professor Perry had held and muttered, "I'm never washing this hand again." 

After a moment Professor Perry lifted her wand again and said, "Gigliamaous!" All of a sudden Dean's Duplicate's eyes widened and a shocked look came over his face. 

"Oh no," the Duplicate whispered. "No, get the ball! NO! Score! Don't PASS! SCORE!" 

"Oh, I know what's going on." Dean said. "We lost the final Soccer game of the season." Dean shook his head. "I got injured in the first half of the game, and we had to send this really awful rookie into the game." Dean sighed. "We lost BIG TIME!"

Professor Perry said, "Jeborous!" And the Duplicate's face relaxed. With a wave of her wand, Professor Perry made the Duplicate disappear. 

"Any other volunteers?" Professor Perry asked. No one raised their hand, not even the boys.   
"All right," Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the end of class. "Your homework is write a foot long essay about what the worst moment of your life is." All of the class turned to her, shocked. 

"Only joking. Write a foot long report on the issues in the next chapter in your book. Class dismissed." Everyone packed up their books and left the classroom. 

That night, Harry slept fitfully, lapsing into bad dreams. 

"Do you have a new plan, my lord?" Asked a drawling voice timidly. There was silence for a moment, until…

"No Lucius, I don't have a new plan." Said a voice coldly. "Yet." He added. 

"What should we do now?" Asked Lucius. The man with the cold voice opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted. 

"My lord," gasped a man in a dark cloak, dashing into the room. "My lord, there's been a battle."

A man named Voldemort stood up and looked at the man who had just ran into the room. 

"What are you talking about?" snarled Voldemort, "What do you mean by battle?" 

"We were attacked," panted the man. "About 20 of us Death Eaters were attacked after we were done terrorizing a bunch of Muggles. I believe that a few Death Eaters are dead. Several of us are still fighting." 

Voldemort's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Where?" 

"Near the bridge on Peterson Street. In London." He added. Voldemort nodded. 

"Bring me one of the attackers, two if you can manage it." The Death Eater nodded and than Disapparated. A few more minutes he returned with a man with light brown hair, flecked with gray.

"Well, well, well," snarled Voldemort. "This is a surprise, isn't it Remus Lupin?" 

Harry jolted into consciousness. He was panting as if he had been running. His scar was burning dully upon his forehead. 

He pulled his blankets away and pulled on his clothes hurriedly. Harry gave a quick peek. Harry immediately saw that Dumbledore was pacing his study, with someone else, but Harry didn't look to see who it was. He ran out of the dorm room and down the common room. 

__

Oh my god, Remus is in trouble… Harry kept repeating in his mind. _He's in trouble, he's in trouble, Oh my god…_

Harry was running down the halls of Hogwarts, running to Dumbledore to tell him what had happened. 

After Harry gave the gargoyle the password, he walked up the moving stairs until he reached the great oak doors of Professor Dumbledore's office. 

He knocked once. Professor Dumbledore opened the door. 

"Who is it, Uncle Albus?" Came Professor Perry's voice. 

__

Uncle? Harry thought. 

"Why, Harry." Professor Dumbledore exclaimed. "What are you doing here, it's almost three in the morning?" 

"Sir, it's Lupin," Harry panted. "He was kidnapped by Death Eaters."

A.N. Sorry 'bout Remus being kidnapped. But I had to have _something_ happen!

Please Review!

J Malena J


	10. Where is Remus?

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 10 Where is Remus?

A.N. Sorry about Remus being stolen. Please review, and if you have the time, e-mail me, my address is:

[Malena.r@bored.com][1]

"Do you have any idea where the Death Eater could have taken Remus?" Dumbledore asked Sirius and James, who had arrived a few minutes after Harry did. 

Sirius shook his head gloomily. James, however, looked thoughtful. 

"He could be at Voldemort's fortress." James said, running a hand through his messy hair. "Unfortunately, I don't know where that is. Voldemort kept the exact location a secret, just in case someone decided to divulge the secret." James frowned. "I only know that it's on an island in the middle of the ocean."

"Like Azkaban," Dumbledore said, also frowning. Sirius scowled. "It could be Azkaban, after all, it was raided last year. All of the Dementors were taken away, and for all I know, it was probably deserted."

"But wouldn't that be sort of obvious?" Harry interrupted. "I mean, couldn't it be possible that he bewitched the windows to look like the outside is in the middle of the ocean?" 

"He could," spoke up Professor Perry, stepping forward. James turned a brilliant shade of red as his eyes landed on Professor Perry. "But wouldn't the Death Eaters have to know where to Apparate?" 

"Not necessarily. You see, you only have to know where you need to be, not where you want to go," Dumbledore said. "If I wasn't in Hogwarts, and I wanted to go to Diagon Alley, but I didn't know where it was, I could just think of a store in Diagon Alley or the Leaky Cauldron, and I would go there. The Death Eaters only have to know what the inside of the fortress looks like, and they would be able to get there."

"Um… Professor Dumbledore," Harry said. "I'd better go back to bed, I have classes in the morning." Professor Dumbledore bid Harry good night and Harry left. 

Harry walked up the dark hallways, thinking. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the Fat Lady, who was fast asleep. He woke her up and then walked into the Gryffindor Common room. He didn't go back up to bed, instead he sat in front of the fire, watching the embers slowly extinguish. 

***********

"Harry, you look terrible!" Hermione exclaimed later that morning, when everyone was at breakfast.

"Good to see you too," Harry said sarcastically, putting some oatmeal into his bowl. 

"I'm serious Harry, did you sleep last night?" Hermione asked, looking at the bags under Harry's eyes, and the messy hair that he hadn't bothered to brush. 

"For part of it," Harry said, starting to spoon oatmeal into his mouth. He wasn't hungry, he just knew that Hermione would start badgering him even more if he didn't eat. 

"What do you mean, 'for part of it'?" Hermione asked anxiously. 

"I was asleep until about 3 a.m. but I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep after that."

"Why?" Harry just shook his head in reply and poured himself some pumpkin juice. 

Hermione looked worriedly at Harry, but didn't pursue the subject. 

Meanwhile, Ron was groaning in the chair next to Hermione. 

"We have double potions today," He whined. "Snape's gotten even nastier after he died." (A.N. In case you didn't know, Snape was killed in Harry's fifth year by Voldie)

"Nasty is an understatement," Harry said. Snape had taken 50 points from Gryffindor just because Neville had asked Harry for some Crocodile scales. On the second week of school Dean was given a detention just because he coughed while Snape was talking!

"What were the animals that Hagrid was showing us before I had to leave a few days ago?" Harry asked. 

Ron rolled his eyes. 

"Firbillibans," Ron said. "They ended up exploding. Hagrid didn't know that they aren't supposed to eat beans." 

Hermione shivered slightly. 

"What else do we have today?" Harry asked. 

"Let me see…" Hermione consulted her schedule. "I have Arithmancy, so that must mean…"

"That we have Divination," Harry groaned. "Great, another afternoon of death predictions." 

"I think she would have gotten along with the centaur," Ron said, buttering his toast.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, along with the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors, walked down to Snape's dungeon classroom. The only light came from a few candles. After a moment or two of setting up their cauldrons, Snape floated in. His slightly transparent face scowled maliciously around the room.

"Today we will be learning about Truth Potions," Snape snarled, "We will also be learning how to make Veritaserum, a immensely complex potion. If someone in this class even attempts to wreak havoc, they will be suspended from this school." Snape started nastily around the room. Then he began to recite the ingredients to the potion while the students copied them down hurriedly. 

"Evil git," Ron muttered a few minutes later, when they were adding Rat hearts to their potion. The potions hissed and steamed until they turned clear. "I can't believe that he's still teaching here."

"Now, Ron-" Hermione started, but Snape was calling, "Everyone should be finished adding the ingredients. Wait for five minutes while the Veritaserum simmers." 

Everyone went and washed their hands in the freezing cold sink. 

A few minutes later, Snape spoke again. 

"And now we will be testing the Veritaserum."

Hermione raised her hand.

"But, Professor, the potion is only supposed to be used under strict Ministry guidelines," She cried, sounding like she had swallowed a textbook. Snape sneered and started to open his mouth again, but he was interrupted by the bell ringing. He scowled, and muttered, "Class dismissed." 

Speaking of Veritaserum…

"You will tell us why you attacked us," Voldemort snarled, looking down at Lupin. Remus Lupin was tied tightly to a chair in the middle of the room. All of the Death Eaters were crowded into the room, watching anxiously. "If you won't tell us willingly, we'll make you." Lupin wasn't staring at Voldemort, on the contrary, he was staring at one of the Death Eaters. Wormtail.

"I'll never tell you anything," Lupin hissed. "Do your worst, I'll never tell." 

"Oh, I think you will," said Voldemort, a smile playing on his lips. "Lucius, get the Veritaserum." Lupin's face paled. He glanced out the window, it was cloudy. He wished that it wasn't. It was supposed to be a full moon that night. Even though his transformations were painful, he might be able to escape by turning into a werewolf. He shuddered, not noticing the man coming up behind him, holding the bottle of clear liquid. 

Lupin was grabbed from behind and his mouth was forced open. About three drops of the Veritaserum was dropped down his throat. He coughed and sputtered, but the potion took affect almost instantly. He got a glazed look on his face and he went silent. 

"Why did you attack us?" Voldemort asked again.

"Because," Said Lupin in a flat expressionless voice. "We were trying to stop Voldemort from getting more of an edge. Sirius said that he wanted the Death Eaters to pay for torturing muggles."

"Who was doing this?" Voldemort said, starting to pace around the inside of the circle of Death Eaters. 

"Me, Sirius Black, (Wormtail gave a shudder), Arabella Figg, Marvin, James, Robert Newman-"

"James who?" Asked Voldemort, looking slightly confused. 

"James Potter." Lupin said, in the same blank voice. 

Voldemort's red eyes widened. "James Potter? But he's dead, I killed him myself." 

"That was a Duplicate," Lupin replied. "He escaped from the fortress and rejoined our side. He wants to keep it a secret. He knows you will come after him if you knew that he was still alive." 

Voldemort scowled.

"Has he made contact with that Muggle-loving fool, Dumbledore, yet?" Snarled Voldemort. 

"Yes, only a few days ago, Sirius, James, and I were in his office, watching as Harry was placed under the Fidelus Charm." Voldemort's eyes narrowed maliciously. 

"Who is the new Secret Keeper?" 

"James. Dumbledore and him agreed that it would be best for him to be Death Eater because most people believed him to be dead."

Voldemort nodded. Then he looked at Lucius.

"Throw him in one of the dungeons," He spat, "I might wish to question him later."

"Yes, m'lord," Lucius Malfoy said, taking Lupin out of his bindings. He pulled him roughly to his feet and dragged him away. 

Voldemort turned toward about ten of his finest Death Eaters. 

"I want you to find some people for me, and bring them here," Voldemort said. 

"Yes my lord," Said the first Death Eater, bowing. "Who?" 

"James and Harry Potter."

A.N. Uh, oh… 

J Malena J

   [1]: mailto:Malena.r@bored.com



	11. The Return of Remus and the Announcement

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 11 The return of Remus and the Announcement

A.N. I hope everyone liked my last chapter. Thank you for your comments!!!!!!!!

J Malena J

Remus sat in his cell, waiting for the effects of Veritaserum to wear off. He hadn't taken his potion, and he had a clear view of the cloudy sky from his window. He also had a view of the cliff beneath the building. It was practically a strait fall into the ocean if one were to jump from the window. 

__

Please, let the clouds shift, Lupin pleaded in his mind. _Please, please…_

Remus couldn't affect the weather, he didn't have his wand with him. He sighed, any moment now Voldemort could return to kill him, or ask more questions. Or both. 

Remus put his head in his hands, blocking out the dark and dingy dungeon cell around him. 

Meanwhile…

Sirius Black stared out the window of Arabella Figg's house, staring at the cloudy sky. Rain had started to splatter the windows. 

"I'm sure that Remus is fine," Arabella said. She was a young witch, about the same age as James, Sirius, and Remus. They had gone to school with her. Now she pushed a cup of tea into Sirius's hand and persuaded him to sit down. Remus had been Sirius's best friend because everyone thought James to be dead. 

James was chatting with Mundungas Fletcher in a corner of the room. Sirius was still staring out of the window from the couch. The rain had stopped and the clouds were shifting…

"I'm sure Remus will be fine, Harry," Hermione said, patting his arm sympathetically. Harry just nodded, staring out of the window. He wasn't paying any attention to his homework, a nasty essay for Snape about which was more affective, Veritaserum or the Imperius Curse. Harry had simply put, "Veritaserum is better because it is a potion." That was probably Snape's point of view on the subject. 

"C'mon Harry," Ron said, "Cheer up. Why don't you go to bed, after all, there are try-outs tomorrow." Harry nodded, packed up his homework and walked upstairs to the seventh year boys dorm. 

Harry slept fitfully. 

First he dreamed of James, Remus, and Sirius disappearing in a flash of green light, and Voldemort's high, cold laugh. He gasped as Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at him, said the words _Avada Kedavra_, and killed him. After Harry woke up after that one, cold and sweaty, Harry realized that that dream could never happen. Harry wasn't affected like other people from the Avada Kedavra curse. All that happened was him being knocked off his feet and he also got a really bad burn. Harry sighed, rolled over and fell asleep again. 

The next dream he had wasn't as far-fetched as the first. Lupin was sitting in a cell. Harry recognized the cell to be in Voldemort's lair, for he had been there the previous year. He was staring out the window, almost wistfully. 

Suddenly, a beam of light came into the almost pitch black room. The clouds had shifted and Remus stood up. He went right up to the window and stared at the moon. After a moment his silhouette went ridged and he started shaking uncontrollably. His face was elongating, his teeth were growing into sharp canine teeth. His ears got longer, until they were pointed. He was turning into his werewolf form.

Finally his transformation was complete and he turned his ugly head back toward the window. With a loud growl, he grabbed the metal bars blocking the window and ripped them from the window. He threw them viciously to the side. He pulled himself up onto the windowsill and looked down at the black water beneath him. 

Harry wanted to call out to him, tell him not to jump, but it was too late. Remus threw himself from a window. 

He landed 3 feet under the windowsill. The scenery had changed, Remus was lying on the dirt outside of an old house that looked abandoned. He was no longer in the middle of the sea upon an island. The windows had been bewitched to look like the island. 

Harry woke with a jolt. Once again he was panting as though he had been running. He got up and quickly pulled on his clothes. 

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry called, knocking on the door of his office 7 minutes later. The door swung open. Harry walked open and found Dumbledore, James and Sirius. 

"More late night wanderings, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked. 

"Professor, Remus escaped from Voldemort's lair." Harry said breathlessly. 

"We know," Sirius said, walking over and clapping his hand on Harry's shoulder. "He turned up at Arabella's house at about 1 o'clock this morning."

"It seems you are a little behind the times," Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkling. "It turns out that Remus, under the influence of Veritaserum, was forced to tell Lord Voldemort about James being alive. Both of you-" Dumbledore's eyes flashed in James's direction. "May be in grave danger. It is now that I insist that I place you, James, under the Fidelus Curse as well." 

James face paled, but he nodded anyway. 

"Where is Remus now?" Harry asked. 

"He is in the Hospital Wing." James said, staring at the floor. "We brought him here after he returned. We had to stun him first to keep him from biting us, but he's fine now. At least, that's what Madame Pomfrey says."

"Harry, I suggest that you return to your bed," Sirius said. "If there are no objections…"

They bid Harry goodnight and he left. 

***********************************************************************

The next morning, Harry was awoken by David shaking him. 

"Harry!" He exclaimed. "We have try-outs today!" 

"What time is it?" Harry said, looking around wildly for his alarm clock.

"It's seven thirty. The try-outs start in an hour and a half!" 

Harry pulled on his glasses and started to pull on his robes. 

"We'll meet you down in the Common Room!" David yelled, walking out of the room. Unfortunately, he had woken up all of the boys in the dorm. 

"Whassamatter?" Seamus said groggily. "Why'd ya wake us up so early?"

"I didn't," Harry said grumpily, "David did." He walked down the spiral stairs and into the common room. 

All of the other team members were waiting for him (Three of them were still asleep). David was the only one who was totally up. 

"How many people are trying for keeper today?" David asked. 

Harry summoned his Quidditch parchment and consulted his list. 

"Six," He yawned. "Tina Watersons, Corwin Othellins, Michele Hepersmith, Ginny Weasley, Dennis Creevy (That's going to be a disaster), and Ursula Jenkins." 

"Okay, well, we'd better go eat some breakfast," David said. 

"You're a younger version of Oliver Wood, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Nevermind." 

The six members of the Gryffindor team walked down to the Great Hall, where it was practically deserted except for a few students and teachers. 

About thirty minutes after they arrived, the Great Hall was almost totally filled up. Thirty minutes before the try-outs, Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students. 

"This year, for all students, there will be a Halloween Dance!" Cried Dumbledore gleefully. "It will begin at 7:00, on the evening of October 31st, and it will end at mid-night!" The remainder of Dumbledore's words were drowned out by everyone muttering to the people to the people along their table. 

"Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?" Ron asked suddenly. She looked startled at first, but then she said, "Why are you asking me now?"

"So that way I won't be too late," Ron replied, turning slightly pink around the ears.

"Well, all right then-"

"Great!" Ron went immediately back to his bacon. 

"Who're you going to ask?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry shrugged. Cho had graduated the year before, he certainly wasn't going to go with Parvati again. 

After a moment of trying to get everyone's attention, Dumbledore gave up and sat back down. 

Everyone was talking about the Ball now. It took Harry almost 10 minutes to get everyone's attention when they were doing try-outs. 

The three chasers threw the Quaffle in various directions, seeing if the Keepers could block it. Ginny did the best by far. She caught 19 out of 20 Quaffles. Dennis Creevy caught –3 Quaffles (Harry didn't understand how Dennis caught –3, but that is what David said). By the end of the try-outs they had made their decision, Ginny was the new Gryffindor Keeper. 

A.N. That's all for now. Remus is safe, but now James and Harry are in danger. And who will Harry ask to the ball? 


	12. Asking...

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 12 Asking…

It was about a week before the dance, and Harry still hadn't chosen someone to go to the dance with him. He was thinking about not going at all, and working on homework or something. The only reason he was going was because Hermione kept on threatening to turn him into a toad if he didn't go. Harry said that wouldn't help him as you didn't have to wear a costume. 

Harry would've asked Cho Chang, the only problem was that she had graduated the previous year. Harry was thinking gloomily about asking Moaning Myrtle, but Harry was interrupted by David, asking about their next Quidditch practice. 

"Okay, I've been asking around," David said, sitting down at the place where Harry was doing homework. "Allison thinks we should hold practice right before the dance, while Evan thinks that we should hold it right after practice. Ginny said no to that, because the dance ends at midnight or something-"

"Have you guys been holding meetings without me?" Harry said, looking up from the homework he wasn't doing. 

David just shook his head and ignored Harry.

"And anyway, I think that the practice should be held-"

"David, I already have the next two week's Quidditch practice schedule's worked out." Harry said, summoning two pieces of parchment toward him. "The Quidditch practice for that day ends about an hour before the dance starts." 

David took the parchment out of his hand and glanced over it. 

"I'm going to make a copy of it for each member of the team," Harry said, taking the parchment back and putting it in his bag. 

"So," David said. "Got a date?"

"Nope," Harry said, looking back down at his homework. "I might not even go." 

"You do know that there is a prize for the cutest couple…" David said. "I'm going with Melanie. D'you think we have a shot?" 

Harry just grunted in reply, not paying any attention to what David was saying. Finally, Dave left and Harry was left with his thoughts. 

"Harry!" Hermione squealed the next day. "You have 2 days! Two days until the dance!"

"Harry, you should have done it right after you heard the announcement." Ron said wisely. "Like I did."

Hermione rolled her eyes. He had been continuously talking about him being the first person to ask someone out after the announcement. 

"Listen, Harry." Hermione said soothingly. "Just ask whoever you feel is right for you. Just walk right up and ask the girl. Only, this time, make sure that the girl doesn't have a date already."

"I don't know who the girl is!" Harry said, frustrated. 

"How 'bout her!" Ron said, pointing at a girl at random. 

"Hell no!" 

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. 

"All right, how 'bout her!" Ron said. Harry squinted at the person that Ron was pointing at.

"Ron, that's a guy." 

"Harry, just ask Parvati again!"

"She's going with Dean."

"Lavender!"

"She's with Seamus."

Ron sighed. "You're on your own Harry…"

"All right!" Harry yelled, later that evening. They were on the Quidditch field practicing. "Let's get warmed up! We only have 13 more practices until our game against Slytherin." 

"We're going to kick their-" David started.

"We can beat them with our eyes closed!" Ginny said, blushing while she talked to Harry.

"I'm glad you have such great spirit!" Harry said, grinning. "But, face it, we have to practice so we can beat him." 

A minute later, all of them were airborne. 

Harry had let out the balls and was looking around for the Snitch while he watched the other six work. 

While the Chasers were working on a Hawkshead Attacking Formation, when Harry spotted the Snitch. It was fluttering near the goal posts. Ginny was currently blocking all three of the Chasers.

Harry urged his Firebolt forward. He caught the Snitch in his hand. The Gryffindor team cheered and whistled. Harry let the Snitch go… 

About an hour later, while Harry was packing up the balls, Ginny Weasley came over.

"Y-you, flew really well today Harry," Ginny said, looking at her feet. Harry looked up.

"You flew great today too," Harry said, taking the crate into his arms. 

Ginny smiled slyly. Harry looked at her for a second and then blurted out, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

He instantly felt himself getting red. _Why? Why did I say it? I can't believe that I-_

"Sure," Ginny said, not looking at Harry's face, and turning almost as red as her flaming red hair. 

"Really? Th-that's great!" Harry stammered. They looked at each other for a moment. 

"Well," Harry began, "I have to go give the balls back to Madame Hooch now…"

"I'll come with you," Ginny said instantly. Harry smiled at her. She smiled back.

"So," Ginny said a few minutes later, when they were outside of Madame Hooch's office. "What color robes are you going to wear? I-I mean, we c-can't clash." 

"I'm probably going to wear green," Harry said. "But I have to get new ones, my old one's don't fit any more."

"Oh," Ginny said. "I'm still wearing the ones I got in my fourth year…"

"Aren't they a bit small?"

Ginny shrugged. 

"There's a trip to Hogsmede tomorrow," Harry said. "D'you want to go get new robes together." Ginny turned brilliantly red again, and mumbled, "I don't have the money."

"It's alright," Harry said, as they walked back up to Gryffindor Tower. "It's on me." Ginny smiled again. 

"Peppercorn," Harry said, giving the password to the Fat Lady. He held the door open for her, before she bid him goodnight, and she went up to her dorm room. 

"Looks like _someone_ got himself a date to the dance," Hermione said a few minutes later when he sat down near her and her pile of homework. 

"Who?" Ron said, sitting down in a chair next to Harry. "Who'd you ask."

"Ginny." Harry said calmly. Ron's jaw dropped. Hermione smiled. 

"I'm glad that you finally asked her out." Hermione said. "I was wondering when you were going too."

"You're glad about that!" Ron asked. "I don't know what you see in my sister. She's annoying."

"Of course she is to _you_, Ron. You're her brother!" Ron and Hermione started to get into an argument. They didn't even notice when Harry left and went to bed. 

"Hey! Ginny! Harry! Over here!" Hermione was waving at the two of them. They were getting ready to leave for Hogsmede. Ron was glaring at Ginny and Harry as they approached. 

"Why are you too going to Hogsmede together?" Ron asked icily. 

"We're g-going to go get some new dress robes," Ginny said. She was still a little nervous about being around Harry. 

"Oh, good idea!" Hermione exclaimed. "You know, Ron, we need to make sure that our robes don't clash too." Ron turned red. 

"I'm not going clothes shopping," Ron said stubbornly. 

"I'm not going clothes shopping," Ron said again, as Hermione tried to pull him into Gladrags Wizardwear, about fifteen minutes later. 

"Fine!" Hermione said angrily. "If you don't! I'm not going to the dance with you." 

"All right," Ron said hastily. "I'll come, but I am _not_ going to wear maroon!" Harry and Ginny were already inside. Ginny was sorting through the secondhand rack, but Harry pulled out a Girl's robe that was dark blue velvet, with silver stars around the neck, and on all of the hems. He showed it to Ginny. She turned brilliantly red and instantly went for the price tag.

"Oh, Harry, it's sort of expensive." Ginny said, admiring the robe.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said, now starting to look for a dress robe for himself. 

"But-"

"Forget about it!" Ginny fell silent, but then she smiled mischievously. 

"I think that this one would look perfect on you," She said, holding up a robe.

Harry looked at it, then burst out laughing. The dress robe was pure yellow. There were little flowers all over it. 

"Go ahead, try it on," Ginny said.

"I don't think so," Harry said, smiling as Ginny started laughing, pleased with her little joke.

"All right, how about this one," Ginny said, holding up one almost identical to hers, except it was dark green and there were moons on it. 

Harry held it up. 

"I'm going to go try it on," He said. 

"I'm going to try mine on," Ginny said, rushing off to the dressing rooms. 

They passed Ron and Hermione. Hermione wanted Ron to wear a deep red while Hemione wanted to wear a light purple.

"You can't wear red while I wear purple," Hermione said. "We'll clash!" 

A few minutes later, Ginny and Harry came out of their dressing rooms and looked at each other's robes. 

"I feel like a queen," Ginny said, elegantly turning around in front of the mirror.

"You look like one," Harry said, coming up behind her. She playfully punched Harry. _She does look gorgeous,_ Harry said to himself. 

"You two look so cute together," Hermione said. "You'll probably get the best couple award." 

Ginny and Harry smiled at each other. 

A few minutes later, Harry had paid for their robes, and they were walking down the streets of Hogsmede, Ron and Hermione arguing behind them.

A.N. * Sigh * How sweet. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took me so long!!! I haven't been at my home for the last few days, so I couldn't type.

J Malena J


	13. Halloween Dance

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 13 The Halloween Dance

A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!! They were greatly appreciated!!! I'm glad that almost everyone liked me putting Ginny and Harry together. * Sigh *

Anyway, I hope you really enjoy this chapter, someone unexpected shows up, and the dance takes place!!!!!!! But in the NEXT Chapter, you will find out about the Deathday Curse !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Read and Review!!!!!!  
J Malena J

The next day, Halloween, almost everyone slept in late at Hogwarts because it was a Saturday. Harry, on the other hand, was awoken at 8:00 in the morning by a tap-tap-tap on the window. 

Hedwig was waiting for him to open the window. Harry pulled away his bed covers, put on his glasses, and strode over to the window. Hedwig fluttered down on to the bed and held out her leg for Harry. Attatched to her leg was a small piece of parchment. 

After Harry pulled it off, he read:

Dear Harry,

How are you doing? I hope you are well. Yeah, me too!Anyway, I hope that you are safe, and that you haven't been getting into TROUBLE!!!! Well, If he's anything like his father, he's been to the office six time and had five deten- Shut it Sirius.

Will you stop it you two!  Anyway, always keep on the alert-Blah, blah, blah- Oh, shut it Sirius , you used to be just as worried about Harry as James is now! Don't stick your tounge out at me! Will you two just stop!!!! 

Now look at what you did!!! He just stormed out of here!!What I did ! You started it! Did not! Did to! Did NOT!! I'm sorry Harry, we're all a little aggitated today. Especially James, because after all, it is the anniversary…

Well, anyway, I hope you have a good Halloween. 

Sirius

Remus

(James would have signed here)

Harry sighed and put the letter on his bedside table. He hadn't realized that this was the anniversary of his mother's death. 

_Great, now I'm going to be having this hanging over me all day_, Harry thought bitterly. Harry sighed again and started to pull on his robes. He decided to go downstairs and work on his homework until Ron and Hermione were up. When he went downstairs he found Hermione already awake and her homework spread over two tables. 

"Good morning Harry!" She said brightly. "Are you excited about the dance?"

"Yeah, I guess," Harry said, sitting down next to her and shifting some papers away so he could do his own homework. 

"Well, less than 12 hours until the dance begins!" 

Harry looked at her.

"Counting down, are you." He said. 

"Well," Hermione turned red. "You have no idea about how long I've wanted to go to a dance with * sigh * Ron." Harry chuckled. 

"I was wondering when that was going to happen. Although, after the fiasco in Gladrags' I was beginning to think it was never going to happen. 

Hermione giggled, but didn't say anything.

"Are you going to get ready now?" Ginny asked shyly, later that afternoon. The Gryffindor team had just finished a practice, and were now walking up to the school. David and Evan were looking them, smirks on their faces. 

"Uh, maybe." Harry said, not looking at Ginny. "You?"

"Yeah. You have no idea of how long it takes to do my hair." 

Harry nodded. 

"So… where should I meet you?" Harry asked. 

"H-how about in the Common Room, by the fireplace in the right corner." Ginny said, smiling at Harry. He smiled back. 

Harry didn't even begin to get ready until about thirty minutes before the dance began, along with all of the other boys in his dorm. Hermione had persuaded Ron to wear a plain, dark blue dress robe. He was still looking self-concious, but Harry reminded him that it was better than the frilly, maroon robe that Ron had in his fourth year. 

Seamus made everyone in the room lightheaded, by spraying colonge everywhere, and making the room reek of the stuff. 

Neville, had gotten a date with a girl from Hufflepuff, and he was trying to remember her name.

"Melanie… no, Mallory. No… Natalie! No, that's not it either…" Neville was murmering to himself. 

Finally, it was about ten minutes till the dance started. Harry walked downstairs and over to the fireplace. 

Standing there, was the most gorgeous girl Harry had ever seen. She couldn't be human, she had to be an angel. Ginny was standing there, facing the fire and gazing into the bright embers. She had put something in her hair and on her face, for they were sparkling. Her hair was down, her red curls reaching her waist. Her brown eyes reflected the fire. Her hands were folded in front of her and she had a far away look on her face. 

Harry cleared his throat and Ginny turned toward him. She smiled, and Harry returned the smile.

"Wow," Harry said softly, approaching her slowly. "You look… beautiful!" 

Ginny's smile widened.

"Thank you, Harry," She said softly. Harry stared at her, and after a moment he realized what he was doing. 

"Um, er… are you ready?" Harry asked, looking away. 

Ginny nodded. Harry held out his hand, and she took it. 

Ron and Hermione passed them on their way to the Portrait hole. Hermione winked at them while she tried to straiten Ron's dress robes. 

The entrance Hall was almost completely full, and it was very hard to move around. Harry and Ginny waited on the marble staircase until the doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone poured into there. 

As usual, on Halloween, there were enormous pumpkins near all the walls and piled in the corners. There were bats fluttering near the ceiling, and there were black and orange candles floated around the room. 

It seemed that Professor Dumbledore had booked the Weird Sisters again, they had already set up their instruments and were playing a fast song. 

Harry looked at Ginny, she had just squeazed his hand, hard. 

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked. Ginny looked at him and said, "uh… no. C-can we get some drinks first?" 

"Sure." Harry was relieved that they hadn't started to dance. They made their way over to the consession stand. Two students, who were running the stand, gave Ginny and Harry Butterbeers in crystal glasses. 

"Cheers," Harry said, holding up his glass. Ginny tapped hers against his and they both sipped their drink. 

For the next ten minutes, Harry and Ginny stood around, watching the other people dancing and talking. When they finished their drinks, the Weird Sisters were playing a slow song. Harry put down his glass on a table (it dissappered instantly) and held out his hand. 

"Care to dance?" He asked, feeling himself turning red.

Ginny gulped, set down her glass and turned to dance.

"Before we do, there's something I have to tell you," She said in a voice so soft that Harry had to practically lean forward to hear her.

"What is it?"

"I-I… I can't…" she trailed off.

"Can't what?" Harry prompted.

"I can't… dance," Ginny hung her head. "The only way I can dance is slow."

"Don't worry about it," Harry said. "I can only slow dance too. And after all, this is a slow dance."

Ginny looked up. 

"Really? You can't dance?" Ginny said, starting to laugh. "But, you were champion! You had to open the dance!" 

"Parvati was leading," Harry said, starting to laugh himself. "So, will you dance with me?"

Ginny nodded and gave him one of her hands, and placed the other on his shoulder. He held up one of her hands, and put the other on her waist. 

They revolved slowly on the spot. Seamus, who was dancing nearby, started sniggering loudly, making his date hit him in irritation.

"This is nice," Harry said, looking into Ginny's eyes. 

"Yeah," Ginny said, smiling. About a minute later, the slow song was replaced by fast one. Harry and Ginny walked over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. 

It was Harry's time to start laughing. Hermione had her eyes closed and her head was resting on Ron's shoulder. Ron was bored, but he didn't dare move. 

"Oh shut up," Ron snapped as Harry and Ginny approached. 

"I didn't say anything," Hermione murmured sleepily. 

"Not you 'Mione," Ron said, losing his irritated voice. "I was talking to Harry." 

Hermione lifted her head and said, "Hello Harry. Ginny." 

Ginny and Harry said hello. 

"So, having a good time?" Hermione asked, sitting up and smoothing her dress. 

"Oh, yes." Ginny said, smiling at Harry. 

"Hmmm…" Hermione said, sounding amused.

"Hermione," Ron said. "Want to dance?" 

Hermione nodded, and she and Ron walked off into the crowd of people dancing. 

For the next hour or so Harry and Ginny only danced during the slow songs, but they amused themselves during the fast songs by watching the other people trying to dance fast.

After the Weird Sisters played their last song, the lead singer spoke. 

"And now, I am supposed to announce the Cutest Couple," said the singer in a low voice.

"After all of the teachers have voted, I will be announcing…" One of the musicians started a drumroll as Professor McGonnnagal walked up to the lead singer and handed her an envelope. 

"And the winners are… Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Ron and Hermione, who were standing a few feet away from them, looked absolutely shocked. Hermione smiled nervously as all of the people around her and Ron started clapping. The crowd parted and they walked up to the stage that had been magicked there. 

The Weird Sisters handed Hermione and Ron roses, although the color of Ron's face turned the color of the roses. 

"Let's give them a hand!" Cried one of the Weird Sisters. The applause got even louder. Hermione and Ron were smiling broadly. Hand in hand they walked down the stairs leading from the stage, and back into the crowd. 

"Congratulations!" Ginny said when Ron and Hermione had reached them. 

"Thanks," Hermione said. Ron didn't say anything, he was in awe. 

"Now! It's time for bed!" Yelled Dumbledore from the stage. "Chop! Chop!"

The students walked slowly from the Great Hall. This time, Harry was sad that the dance was over. 

Ginny seemed determined not to let Harry's hand go until they reached the Gryffindor Common Room. When they reached the Fat Lady, Ginny let go of Harry's hand and turned to look at him.

"Harry, this has been a wonderful night," She said. "Thank you for asking me to go with you."

"It was my pleasure," Harry replied. "I'm glad that you-" But before Harry could say another word, Ginny had thrown her arms around him and her lips were on his.

A.N. That's where I'm leaving you! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J Malena J


	14. The Deathday Curse

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 14 The Deathday Curse

A.N. In this chapter we will learn what the Deathday Curse is, and someone unexpected will show up. Anyway, Read and Review!!!!!! 

J Malena J

Harry and Ginny just stood there, their lips locked together. Harry lifted up his hand and put it on the back of Ginny's head. When she pulled away, she turned a brilliant shade of red and looked shocked. 

"I-I'm sorry," Ginny stuttered, "I d-don't know what came over me-"

"Don't worry," Harry said, a little dazed. "It was… excellent." Harry was having trouble describing the kiss. 

"Really?" Ginny said, turning a little less pink and giving a small smile. "Wait till I tell Courtney that I had my first kiss with Harry Potter."

"That was your first?" Harry said. Ginny nodded. 

"Well…" Ginny said slowly. "I guess that this is good night…"

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry said. "'Night Ginny." Harry turned toward the portrait of the Fat Lady (who was smirking down at them) and gave the password. The portrait swung forward and let them into the Common Room.

Harry bid Ginny goodnight and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She turned pink again and walked up to the girl's dormitory. 

When Harry walked up to the boys dorm and found it deserted, he changed out of his dress robes and got into bed. A few minutes later Ron, Dean, and Seamus came into the room.

"Hey Harry," Ron said, starting to pull off his dress robes. "Have fun?" 

"Oh yeah," Harry said, taking off his glasses and lying back in his bed. 

"Did you get lucky?" Dean said, smirking.

"He'd better not." Ron said, glaring at Harry.

"No," Harry said. "Well, I sort of did. Ginny kissed me." 

Seamus started catcalling.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Dean said. "You are so lucky. I could hardly get Parvati to look at me, let alone kiss me."

"Of course," Ron said, still looking a little shocked about his little sister's actions, "Ginny has had a crush on Harry ever since she's started Hogwarts. It was bound to happen sometime." 

Harry threw a pillow at Ron. 

"So, Ron," Harry said. "You and Hermione hit it off tonight. Are you going steady?" Ron turned the same color as Harry's Quidditch Robes. 

"Maybe," He said.

"Did _you_ get lucky?" Seamus asked, climbing into his own bed. 

"No," Ron said, glaring at Seamus. 

"Did you get kissed?"

"Well… on the cheek." Ron said, turning red again. "But that's the extent."

Dean and Seamus scowled, and lay back in their beds. A few minutes later Neville stumbled into the dorm and muttered something about not being able to remember his date's name. He just fell onto his bed and didn't even bother getting out of his dress robes. 

Harry didn't see Ginny the next day, Sunday. The next time he had a chance to talk to her was at breakfast on Monday. 

"Good morning Ginny," Harry said at breakfast. "How did you sleep." 

Ginny smiled at Harry and said, "Fine"

"I've just thinking about Saturday," Ginny sighed. "It was… great."

Harry smiled.

"I'm glad you thought so." Ginny nodded and turned back to her plate. 

"Hey, Harry!" David came running up. "When's our next Quidditch Practice?" 

"Tonight," Harry said, putting syrup on his pancakes. "We have a game in about a week." 

"'kay," David said, returning to his seat. 

About 10 seconds later, Ron and Hermione turned up. Hand in hand. 

"Well, well, well," Ginny said, loosing her shy attitude. "Here's the lucky couple." 

Hermione blushed, but she looked pleased all the same.

"I take it Ernie is a little ticked that you and Ron won," Harry said, grinning slyly. "After all, he thought that you were meant to be with him."

Hermione picked up a piece of bacon and threw it at Harry.   
"How un-Head Girlish," Harry said. 

Hermione scowled. 

"I can still be Head Girl, even if I don't act like it," Hermione said, sitting down across from Ginny. She took a piece of toast off of the platter and started to eat at top speed. 

"Don't tell me," Ron said, staring at her, "You're starting spew again."

"No," Hermione said, "I have to get to the library to study."

"Study?"

"The N.E.W.T's are coming up," Hermione said. "I've got to go. See you at Defense Against the Dark Arts." She ran out of the Great Hall and turned left. 

"Mental," Ron said under his breath. 

Harry finished his pancake and then leaned over to Ginny and kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed, but she looked happy all the same. 

"See you at lunch," Harry said. 

"Bye," Ginny said. 

Harry walked up to Gryffindor Tower to get his homework that he had left there. He pulled open the door and found someone sitting on his bed. 

"Hello Harry," said Sirius, standing up. "How've you been?" 

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed. "What are you doing here! Don't you know that you could get caught-"

"Relax Harry, I'm invisible to everyone but you," Sirius said. "Listen, James, Remus, and I are going to be staying in the mountain cave for a while. It would be too risky to go back to Lupin's. The Death Eaters have already been there in search of James. It's a good thing that you both have the Fidelus Charm on you." Sirius looked anxious for a moment.

"I've already been to Dumbledore, he said that there is a Hogsmede trip next weekend. I want you to visit us. Ron and Hermione can come too, but no one else." Sirius smiled. 

"I'll see you then." Sirius said. He walked past Harry and down the spiral staircase. Harry got his homework and went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

The desks were no longer in rows, instead they were in a circle. The people in their class didn't look to happy about it, but they sat down anyway. Hermione came rushing in about a minute before the class started. She took a seat between Harry and Ron. 

A minute after Hermione, Professor Perry came in. She was wearing silver robes with gold ivy embroidered all over it. 

"Good morning class," She said. "I hope that you all had a good time at the dance. Ron, Hermione." She smiled slyly at them. Ron turned redder than Harry had ever seen him. Hermione elbowed him hard. 

"Today we will be learning about ancient curses, and I hope that I won't sound too much like Professor Binns," Professor Perry chuckled. There were a few weak smiles. 

"Anyway…" For the next thirty minutes or so, they sat around taking notes on the many curses Professor Perry described. After a moment she paused. 

"Have any of you heard of the most powerful curse in the world?" Professor Perry said.

"Isn't that Avada Kedavra?" Lavender said. Professor Perry shook her head. 

"Oh, no. The curse I'm talking about is much worse than that. Has anyone heard of the Deathday Curse?"

Everyone shook their head. Even Hermione looked bewildered. 

"Well, I hope that you never ever come in contact with it," Professor Perry said, shaking her head. "Of course…"

"What?" Ron said, leaning forward intently. 

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you about it. The information of the Deathday Curse is strictly concealed by the Ministry."

"Oh, go on!" Cried the class. 

"Well, all right, but you have to promise that you don't tell anyone about it." Professor Perry cleared her throat and looked around the room.

"The Deathday Curse is a powerful and dangerous curse. If you were to come in contact with it, you wouldn't' even have time to wince before you'd be dead. The one book about the spell says that you can die even before the opposing wizard mutters the beginning of the spell. However, that is not the extent of the damage. Even though you are dead, your mind is still working. You can see people, and you can still feel."

"So basically, you get buried alive and are bored for the rest of your life," Seamus said. 

"Oh, no, Seamus," Professor Perry said, shaking her head. "You see, you suffer severe pain in the afterlife also. And once a year, on your Deathday, you come back to life, but you are pure evil. Back in 1125, the Dark Wizard Qeparnon killed one wizard for everyday of the year with that spell. Eventually, he had killed about 10 people per day of the year, and he practically had an army of the victims of the Deathday Curse. The only reason that Qeparnon died was because all of the victims revolted against him and he was killed."

"So, that's a really powerful spell than," Ron said.

"Yeah, about ten times as powerful as Avada Kedavra, and very few wizards knew it. The only reason that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has not used the spell, is because that the ancient book that holds the spell in it was lost about 500 years ago. Who knows what would happen if the Dark Lord found the book. For one thing, we probably wouldn't be alive for much longer."

There was a tense silence in the room.

Professor Perry sighed. 

"Well, anyway, the Barniculus Curse…" She went on rambling about other ancient curses. 

Harry, however, had stopped taking notes and was thinking about what Professor Perry had just said.

__

Who knows what would happen if the Dark Lord found the book. For one thing, we probably wouldn't be alive for much longer.

A.N. Okay, now you know what the Deathday Curse is. In the next chapter Ron, Harry, and Hermione will go visit Remus, Sirius, and James. Please Read and Review, and if you can, e-mail me!!!!!!!

J Malena J


	15. Sirius and James

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 15 James, Sirus, and Remus

A.N. DEATH TO HOMEWORK!!! DEATH TO SCIENCE PROJECTS TOO!!!!!!! Sorry it took me so long to post, but I had a lot of homework! The teachers are really overloading us!!!!! DEATH TO HOMEWORK!!!!!!! In the next chapter there will be the Quidditch match!!!!!! Sorry it's taken me so long to get up!!!!!!!!!

J Malena J

Harry thought about the Deathday Curse all through dinner. Had Voldemort already found out how to do the Deathday Curse, and he was just biding his time to use it on Harry? Or had he never even heard of the Deathday Curse? 

Harry looked down at his supper and put some spaghetti on his fork. 

Of course… he could be searching for the book right now, He thought as he lifted the fork to his mouth. 

"Harry?" Harry turned his head to his right. Ginny was sitting there. 

"Yes?" Harry said.

"I said, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?" Ginny replied.

"Uh… sure." Harry thought for a moment, and then said, "Oh, I'm sorry Ginny, I can't. I'm meeting someone that day."

"Who?" 

"Er…" Harry thought if she should tell Ginny that he was meeting Sirius, Remus, and James. Ginny had met James and Sirius that previous summer, but…

"I'm meeting uh… SiriusRemusandJames," He said quickly.

"Excuse me?" 

"I'm meeting Sirius, Remus, and James," Harry said softly. "I'm going with Ron and Hermione."

"Oh." Ginny looked down at her own plate.

"I can try and see if you can come too," Harry said quickly. Ginny cheered up after that.

Dear Remus, Sirius, and James,

I have a big favor to ask you. Can Ginny Weasley come too? You met her this summer, so she already knows about you. And-

"What'cha writing?" Ron said, coming up behind him. 

"A letter to Sirius, Remus, and James," Harry said. "I'm going to go see them this weekend. They said that you and Hermione could come, but I need to ask about Ginny." 

"'kay," Ron sat down next to Harry and got out his homework. While Harry kept writing, Ron did his homework, and occasionally helped Harry write the letter. 

The final draft of the letter looked like this:

Dear Remus, Sirius, and James,

I have a big favor to ask you. Can Ginny Weasley come to meet you with us? You met her this summer, so she already knows about you. She's Ron's sister. And she's really nice! I already filled her in about you guys, so she pretty much knows about everything we'll be talking about.- You should probably know that Ginny is Harry's girlfr-Shut it Ron! Anyway, can she please come!- Harry doesn't want his wittle Ginny to feel weft out!- Ron-

**What's going on?**Hermione, tell your boyfriend-Hey!-Not to interrupt me while I'm writing! 

Hello! What's up? Hello Ginny-Kissy Kissy Kissy! I wouldn't be talking Ron! Well, he's gone. Anyway, please reply quickly!

Harry

Ginny J

Hermione

(Ron would've signed here)

P.S. Now I know how you feel.

Harry went and found Hedwig, and she flew through the window and out into the night…

The next day, Harry got a letter from James.

Dear Harry, 

I'm writing this while everyone is asleep so I won't be disturbed. I suppose that it is all right that you take your girlfriend to meet us. I just hope that she is trustworthy. I will see you on Saturday, and the next day you will be competing in a Quidditch match. Sirius and I will be in our Animagus forms, probably somewhere near the forest. Remus won't be able to make it after all. I hope that you are all right.

James

That Saturday, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny went to Hogsmeade. They had about an hour before they were scheduled to meet Sirius and James, so they went to the Three Broomsticks and got Butterbeers, then they went to Honeydukes and got some of the newest fudge. At about 1 o'clock in the afternoon, they all walked up to the mountain cave. Near the top of the mountain was a black dog, waiting for them. 

As Harry helped Ginny up the last rock before reaching the cave, Sirius changed is form. 

"Hello Harry," He said, eyeing Ginny a little suspiciously. 

"Sirius, this is Ginny, I believe that you have met before." Ginny held out her hand and shook Sirius's. 

"Sirius! Get in here! Someone might see you." Shouted James from inside the cave.

Harry and the others walked into the cave that was lit by a fire in the middle of the floor.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione," James said, coming out of the shadows. "And I presume that this is Ginny." James added, looking at Ginny and smirking. 

"Yes, this is Ginny," Harry said, motioning to her. 

"Yep! Ginny is Harry's girlfri-" Harry punched Ron in the shoulder to shut him up. James's smirk widened. 

"So, why did you ask us to come up here?" Harry said, interrupting the akward silence.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." James said. Harry hadn't known James for very long, after all, he had been a Death Eater for most of Harry's life, but Harry could still tell that James wasn't being completely truthful.

"Any news?" Harry asked. 

"Uh, well. Not really," James said.

"What do you mean _not really_?" Ron asked. "Has anyone died lately. Has there been any Muggle torture?" 

"Well, yeah," James said. "But, I seriously don't want you worrying about that now. It's not your problem. 

"So, Harry." James said, turning to him and frowning slightly. "How are you?" 

"Fine," Harry said. "Just a little nervous about tomorrow's Quidditch Match." 

James nodded. 

Sirius, who had been sitting in the corner, said, "Has anything weird been going on? Anyone suspicious at school."

"No, nothing weird's been happening." There was an awkward silence between them. 

"Where's Buckbeak?" Hermione asked after a moment or two. James tossed his head toward the back of the cave where an enormous Hippogriff was crouched. All of them rushed over, except Ginny, who had never seen a Hippogriff before. Hagrid had only shown one class the Hippogriff, and after that ended up in disaster he spent the rest of the year teaching about flobberworms. Harry led Ginny over and showed her how to bow and wait for Buckbeak to bow back. A minute later they were all stroking Buckbeak who even rolled over so they could rub his stomach. 

"Harry," James said after about ten minutes, "Could I have a word with you outside?" 

"Sure." Harry walked after James out into the bright sunlight. 

"Harry," James said again. "We have had some news about Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters."

"Okay." 

"Well, did you hear about the attack against Muggles last week in France?" Harry shook his head. "Well, about fifty tourists were killed on a sunny beach in southern France. After a bunch of us asked the witnesses what happened, they started talking about a bunch of men in black cloaks that went around blowing up things with sticks. Then they shot the Dark Mark into the air and left." James sighed. "From our knowledge, Voldemort was not with them, just Death Eaters searching for amusement." James gave a short and angry laugh before continuing. "But there's more news about Voldemort, some of our sources tell us that he's getting stronger, perhaps even stronger than he was before you escaped him as a baby. The other news is that he might have someone posing as a spy at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has been notified, and he believes that no teacher would act as a spy. Do you have any idea who could be?" 

Harry thought for a moment, looking over the vast countryside. 

"Well, a few of the Death Eaters have children that go to Hogwarts, perhaps it's them." James nodded. 

"Keep an eye on them," James said. They were silent for a moment. 

"Well, we'd better go back inside," Harry said. "They'll start to wonder where we are." 

When they had returned they found everyone else patting Buckbeak still.

"So, who's the Quidditch match against tomorrow," James asked. 

"Slytherin," Ginny said, patting Buckbeak's beak. "We're ready for them though."

"So you're on the Quidditch team too?" 

"Yeah," Harry said. "Ginny plays Keeper. And she's really good at it too."

Ginny turned a brilliant shade of red. James smirked and raised an eyebrow. 

At around half past three Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny left and went down to Hogsmede. They stopped for one more butterbeer before they returned to Hogwarts. 

A.N. Okay, I'll try and get the next part up as soon as I can. Maybe I'll even have the next part up by tomorrow. MAYBE!!!! I'm not making any promises!!!! In the meantime, please review!!!!!!!!

J Malena J


	16. The Quidditch Match

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 16 The Quidditch Match

A.N. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter.

J Malena J

The next morning, Harry and the other boys in his dorm were awoken much earlier than they wanted to. At around four in the morning, they were all awoken by Peeves, dumping jugs of water onto their beds. 

"Peeves!" Seamus roared, throwing his sopping blankets to the side. "Peeves come back here! I'm gonna kill you Peeves!" Peeves stuck his tongue out and disappeared before the pillow Seamus threw at him hit him. 

"Damn Peeves," Seamus said, getting up and wringing out his hair. "Waking us up at all hours."  
Harry, who's bangs were pressed down against his forehead from the water, pushed them away and put on his glasses. It was dark, and the only thing Harry could see was the outlines of his fellow seventh year boys. 

"What time is it?" Ron said groggily. 

"It's almost four thirty," Dean moaned. There was a loud snoring sound, Neville was still asleep. 

"Well, at least we won't be awoken by David." Harry said, getting up and pulling on a shirt. "He would be coming around to wake me up any time now."   
After Harry was fully dressed he went down to the Common Room. David was already up and waiting. 

"Hey Harry," He said. "I was going to come wake you up in a minute. After all, only about five hours until the Quidditch Match."

Harry gave a sleepy grunt in reply and flopped down in a chair next to David. 

"We have to be in the Locker Rooms at eight thirty," Harry said. "The game officially starts at 9." 

"Are you nervous?" David asked. 

"No," Harry yawned, "Not really."

"I a-"

All of a sudden there were several shrill screams coming from the Girl's dormitories. A second later several soaking wet girls came running down into the Common Room. Hermione, who was one of the girls, came running over to Harry and David. 

"You'll never guess what Peeves just did," She said. 

"Did he dump pitchers of water on you?" 

"Yeah, how'd you know?" 

"Did the same to us." 

A few hours later, the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was up and they all went down to breakfast.

There was enormous applause from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff table when the team walked in. They all wanted to see Gryffindor beat Slytherin. The people at the Slytherin table hissed as they passed. 

After all of the Gyffindor team ate (Harry and Ginny were eating side by side) they all went outside and to the Locker rooms. 

"Okay, this is the first game of the year. I'm sure we'll all do fine, so long as Ginny doesn't let the Slytherin team score a lot, and the Chasers score lot's of goals. Now remember, we're playing Slytherin, the suckiest team in the world. We beat them last year, and we can beat them again." Harry looked around at all of his teammates. 

"Okay, let's get ready. We have ten minutes to waste before the match." 

"Let's meditate," Allison said, getting a dreamy expression on her face. 

Everyone looked at her in exasperation. 

"Well fine!" She exclaimed, "I'll meditate." Everyone rolled their eyes and started to chat. 

At nine on the dot, Mara Jordan (Lee's little sister) started to Commentate. 

"And now, the Gryffindor team! Potter! Weasley! Peterson! Barwin! Dehoscas! Korbin! Aaaaaaannnnndddddd Tellerson!" There was enormous applause from about ¾ of the crowd as the Gryffindor team walked out when their name was called. The other fourth was booing loudly. 

"And here is the Slytherin team." She didn't say their names, but they walked out anyway. The cheers from the Slytherin side were drowned out by the boos. Harry could see Professor Snape in the back row of the stands, smiling grimly. 

Madame Hooch came walking up to the two teams who were glaring at each other at a distance of 20 feet. 

"Captains, shake hands," She barked. Harry and Malfoy walked forward very slowly. They shook hands, tightly and let go very quickly. 

"You're going to lose," Malfoy snarled.

"Funny, I was just about to say the same to you," Harry said, turning back to his team. 

"Mount your brooms," Madame Hooch said, mounting her own. All of the Gryffindor team mounted their brooms and waited for a few minutes while Crabbe and Goyle (Two of the Slytherin Chasers) attempted to get on theirs. 

Finally, Madame Hooch blew her whistle and they all shot into the air. 

"the Quaffle is immediately taken by David, he shoots toward the goal posts, but oooohhhhhh hit by a Bludger in the back of the head, that had to hurt. Okay, Waterson takes the Quaffle flies toward Ginny. Block it! And she does!!!!!!!!" Mara's commentary was drowned out by boos from the Slytherin side of the stadium. "Anyway, Gryffindor back in possesion. Allison flies toward the Goals, dodges a bludger and a beater, she's in the scoring area! She shoots! SHE SCORES!!!!!!!!" There was enormous applause. 

"All right, Goyle has the Quaffle now, so let's check up on our Seekers now! They haven't had much to do as there is no sign of the Snitch. Potter is flying around in circles above the stadium. Potter is currently going out with the Gryffindor Keeper, Ginny Weasley and what a fine couple they make-"  
"JORDAN!" Yelled Professor McGonnagal. "Get on with the commentary!"

"all right, all right," She said. "Slytherin still in possesion-"   
As Harry circled above the game, his eyes wandered to the stands. Under the Gryffindor stands were two animals, a stag and a great black dog. Harry grinned to himself and flew off in search of the Snitch. 

"Now, the score is 60 to 0, Gryffindor," Mara said. "Goyle drops the Quaffle _again_. And Gryffindor in possesion. OOOOhhhh!! That had to hurt, Malfoy hit in the side of the head by a Bludger sent his way by Audrey! You go Girlfriend!!! Sorry Professor," Mara added. "Anyway, Peterson now has the Quaffle and- * Gasp *" Suddenly Harry went into a spectacular dive. He had seen the Snitch and he was zooming towards it. He was 30 feet away, 20, 10. Suddenly, a speeding bludger came in Harry's direction and he avoided by an inch. However, the Snitch had disappeared. 

"Aw man!" Mara exclaimed over the microphone. "Bludger sent his way by Jenson, a Slytherin Beater." Harry flew off in search of the Snitch again. Malfoy was watching him very closely out of the corner of his eye. He was making sure that Harry would not get anywhere near the Snitch. 

Suddenly there was a flash of gold that went right past Harry's left ear. He tore after the snitch, Malfoy following close behind.

"GO GO GO!!!!!" Screamed Mara over the microphone. Harry gave an extra burst of speed and caught the Snitch tightly in his hand. 

The stands exploded and all of the Gryffindor team flew over to him. In a second he found himself in a very tight hug with everyone from the Gryffindor team.

Over all the noise Harry heard Mara saying, "And the final score is 490 to 0, Gryffindor!!" 

Harry, who was grinning happily, soon found himself lip to lip with Ginny. 

When they finally parted, Harry felt a little dazed, but he smiled happily and said, "Well, it looks like you did you job. Not one Chaser scored against you." 

Ginny grinned and kissed him again. 

Later that afternoon, when Harry was returning to the castle, he was pulled behind a tree by two strong arms. 

"You did a great job out there," said James. "You remind me of, well, me."

"Spectacular performance," said Sirius.   
"Well, Slytherins are pushovers. They're the easiest team to beat."

"Easier than Hufflepuff?" Asked James.   
"Yep." 

James smiled slyly. "Well, it looks like you and Ginny are _quite_ the couple." 

Sirius started laughing. 

"Yeah, I guess." Harry said, blushing. "Well, I'd better go. They'll start to wonder where I am."

"See ya Harry," Said Sirius before transforming into a giant black dog again.

When Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower, he found a great big party going on, celebrating the defeat of Slytherin. 

A.N. That's all for now. Please review, and I'll try and make my chapters longer. 

J Malena J


	17. Christmas at the Weasley's

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 17 Christmas at the Weasley's

A few weeks later November swam into December. The Christmas spirit was contagious. From what Harry could tell, not a lot of people were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. About a week before the end of term, Ron and Ginny got a letter from his mother. While Errol lay unconscious in the jug of orange juice, Ron read the letter out loud to Harryand Ginny. Hermione was at a meeting with the Prefects and the Head Boy.

_Dear Ron and Ginny,_

I hope that you are well, and that you haven't gotten into too much trouble. Fred and George are fine, causing trouble as usual. They are being rather secretive though. Anyway, I was wondering if you were going be coming home for Christmas break? Bill and Charlie are going to be home. Harry and Hermione are welcome to come as well, although I might have to ask Professor Dumbledore about Harry coming. Please reply soon.

Love,

Mum

"What do'ya reckon," Ron said, folding up the letter. "Do you want to go home Gin?"   
Ginny shrugged her shoulders. 

"I'll go if you go. And Harry," She added, ruffling his already messy hair. 

"Well, I suppose we could go, but it is our last Christmas at Hogwarts," Ron said. "Well, not Ginny's."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said, sitting down across from Harry and Ginny. 

"Mum just invited us to go to their house for Christmas," Ginny said. "She's inviting you and Harry too."

"Why don't we go Ron," Hermione said. "It would be nice to go away from Hogwarts and the teachers for a while.

Ron started to cough.

"E-excuse me. Am I hearing correctly? Hermione wants to get _away_ from the teachers and school?"

"Oh, shut up," Hermione said. "Besides, I need to go to Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore at Hogsmeade just doesn't have the books that F&B does."

"Typical," Ron muttered under his breath as he put treacle on his oatmeal.

"So, are we going?" Harry asked. 

"I guess so." 

Mrs. Weasley did contact Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Dumbledore later told Harry that he could go to the Weasleys for Christmas Break, so long as he didn't go looking for trouble and that he kept an eye out.

Ginny later wrote her Mom to tell her that everyone was coming.

The last day of term was hectic. After their last lesson, Care of Magical Creatures (Hagrid had been teaching them about Dixies, which are like hairy fairies.), they all went to lunch before rushing outside to meet the carriages. Their trunks had already been packed and sent down to the train. When the carriages arrived, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione got into one. Ernie Macmillan tried to climb in with them, but Hermione closed the door before he could. For the rest of the rid Ron wore a smug look on his face. He kept on smirking at Hermione until Ginny pointed out that he should be jealous because someone else had their eye on his girlfriend. 

The rest of the afternoon was quite enjoyable. They played Exploding Snap for the about 2 hours before the lunch cart arrived. Harry bought lunch for everyone. After lunch, everyone was tired. So, they talked. About school, about Sirius, Remus, and James, even about Voldemort and what his next plans could be. At around 5 in the afternoon an owl appeared out of their window, flying furiously to keep up with the train.

Harry opened the window and a gust of freezing air swept into the room. The owl flew in and landed gratefully on a seat cushion. Harry pulled off the letter and looked at the envelope. 

"It's for you Hermione," He said, handing it to her. She opened the letter, it was written on flowered stationary. She scanned the page and finally said, "They know that I'm going to be staying at your house, Ron. They were wondering if I could leave for about 3 days to visit them. They'll be in the area so they can pick me up." 

"I'm sure it's all right. Dad will be delighted to see your parents, you know how he is with muggles," Ron said. Harry didn't say anything. In fact, he didn't move. Ginny had fallen asleep and she was leaning up against him, her head on his shoulder. 

Hermione smiled slyly at them, and leaned back in her chair, and started to read a book. 

Eventually a wave of sleep passed over Harry too, and he fell asleep…

"Oh look, it's a Kodak moment," someone was saying. 

"A what?" 

"Oh nevermind."

Harry opened his eyes slightly. Hermione and Ron sitting across from them, Hermione leaning against Ron, still reading. 

"Rise and shine," Ron said, smirking. "Have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah," Harry yawned. Ginny was still asleep. 

"What time is it?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"We're about fifteen minutes away from the station," Hermione said, checking her wristwatch. 

"Then I'd better wake up 'sleeping beauty'," Harry said. Sitting upright, he started to shake Ginny gently. 

"Y'know," Hermione said. "In the story of sleeping beauty, she was awoken by a kiss." Ron started laughing. The noise seemed to jolt Ginny awake, more than any kiss would anyway.

"What's going on?" Ginny said groggily.

"We're almost at the station," Harry said. "We'd better change back into our muggle clothes." Hermione and Ginny went to a different compartment while Harry and Ron changed. 

When everyone was in their muggle clothes, they had reached the station. There was the usual scramble to get everything together. Ron and Harry went and found carts, and they brought the trunks out. The conductor of the train was letting people out in groups of twos and threes, so not to startle all the muggles. When Harry and Ginny walked through the barrier, they found themselves in a tight hug from Mrs. Weasley. When Ron and Hermione came out, they were embraced also. Bill was standing a little ways away, he was checking out a muggle woman dressed in a short skirt and a very low cut blouse. 

"Bill!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley crossly. "Will you help us with the trunks?"

"Uh huh, one minute Mum," He said, not really paying attention. 

After a minute or so, all of the trunks were loaded into a Ministry car that Mr. Weasley had borrowed for them. About forty-five minutes later they had arrived at the Burrow. 

"Hello boys!" Mr. Weasley said, when they had arrived. Harry and Ron were carrying a trunk into the house.

"Hullo Mr. Weasley," Harry replied, panting a little from the weight of the trunk. When all of the trunks were inside, Mrs. Weasley put a spell on them that made the trunks go upstairs and into each of the rooms. 

"Well, did everyone have a pleasant ride?" Said Charlie, coming out of the kitchen. 

"Yeah," said Ron, taking off his coat and hanging it up. "Where's Percy?"  
"Work," Bill said simply. "Dad took the day off, but Percy didn't." 

"Typical," Ron said. 

"So, Harry," Mr. Weasley said, looking stern. "What is this news about Ginny being your girlfriend." Harry felt himself turning pink. Fred and George, who had just entered the small kitchen, started chuckling. 

"I-er…" Suddenly, Mr. Weasley grinned and said, "I'm only joking. Don't worry about it." Harry grinned back. 

After a scrumptious dinner, Fred and George pulled Harry aside. 

"Harry, we really have to thank you for that money you gave us," Fred said in a low voice. 

"I gave it to you three years ago!" Harry said. 

"Yeah, and we just opened a store in Diagon Alley, we can pay you back now." 

"You don't have to-" But before Harry could say another word, George thrust a bag of Galleons into his hands. 

"Don't worry about it," Fred said. "We've already made 20 times that much, and it's only our first week." 

"But don't tell Mum or Dad about it, we're showing it to them on Christmas, and we're giving them half of the money we've made."

"Okay, I won't tell." 

They rest of the evening was enjoyable, Percy arrived around eight in the evening, saying that he had a report to finish so no one could disturb him. It had started to snow outside, and they sat around the fire, watching the windows slowly fill with snow. After a few cups of hot cocoa, Charlie and Bill left by Floo Powder and everyone went up to their beds.

The next day, everyone went to Diagon Alley to do their Christmas shopping. Fred and George were desperately trying to keep Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley away from their shop. Harry however, pulled Hermione to the side.

"Hermione, you have to help me," He said.

"With what?" Hermione asked looking slightly puzzled.

"You have to help me with buying Ginny's Chrismas present. I don't know what to get her."

Hermione gave him a kind smile. 

"All right, I'll go shopping with you. Besides, Ginny was just asking Ron what she should get you, they're going shopping together," Hermione said. "Come on, first stop is the jewelry shop."

"But there isn't one in Diagon Alley!"  
"Let's go exchange some of your money for muggle money, then we'll go into the Muggle world."

A.N. All for now. Something traumatic is going to happen in the next chapter!!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, now please review!!!!!!!

J Malena J


	18. Christmas Presents, good and bad

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 18 Christmas presents, good and bad

A.N. Homework bites. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up. After you finish, please review!!!!

J Malena J

After Harry and Hermione had exchanged some Galleons for Muggle money, they walked out into the crowded Muggle mall. Hermione dragged Harry into a jewelry shop to look at necklaces. 

"Well, this necklace would bring out her eyes," Hermione was saying, "But this one has her birthstone… hmmm… I don't know which would be better. Harry, what do you think?"

Harry hadn't been paying much attention to Hermione, instead he was examining a display of gold necklaces. He asked the clerk to show him one that was in the shape of a heart, and in the middle was a pendant with a dark blue and dark green stone. 

Hermione came over and looked over his shoulder.

"That's pretty, I think that she'll like that." So Harry purchased the necklace. After that, Hermione needed help with a present for Ron. Harry told her to by anything that had to do with the Chudley Cannons, and Ron would like it. They went back to Diagon Alley and to Quality Quidditch Supplies. They had a large display of Chudley Cannons stuff that was for sale at incredibly cheap prices, (A.N. For anyone who has _read Quidditch Through the Ages,_ you might know why) Hermione ended up purchasing an autographed Quidditch card, with all of the names of the Chudley Cannons on it. 

"Where have you been, you've been ages," Ron said, when Hermione and Harry returned to Diagon Alley and met up with him in the Leaky Cauldron. 

"We had to do some shopping in the muggle world," Hermione said, sitting down and putting her bags down. 

"What did you get?" Ron asked, peering into a shopping bag, which Hermione snatched away.

"None of your business," Hermione said. 

The four of them had a very enjoyable afternoon. First they went in search of presents for the rest of the Weasleys, Hagrid, and (in Harry's case) for Sirius, Remus, and James. Harry, Ron and Hermione finally found a Dark Detector for James, a stone that glowed green whenever a person's worst enemy or enemies was near. The rest of the afternoon was spent walking down the cobbled stones of Diagon Alley.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They returned to the Burrow later that evening. They enjoyed a very good dinner of roast chicken and mashed potatoes before having a mug of hot cocoa and going to bed. 

"Oh no," Hermione gasped the next day, while she looked out of the window. It was snowing ferociously. "My parents will never be able to find the Burrow in this mess." Right after she had finished saying that, the phone, that had never rang in the house before and had been just sitting there for the last couple of years, rang. Mr. Weasley picked it up and, nervously, said, "Hello. Oh, hello Mrs. Granger, yes, Hermione's right here. One moment." He handed the phone to Hermione.

"Hello Mom," Hermione said, "Oh, you can't pick me up today…" 

"We can drop her off at your house on Christmas," Mr. Weasley yelled in the background. 

"Did you hear him? Okay. So I'll see you on Christmas. Love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone. 

"So it'll be a slight delay, but at least I'll get to see you guys open the presents I got you."

Harry awoke on Christmas morning to Fred and George hitting him roughly with pillows. 

"Wake up Harry," Fred said. "We have to go to Diagon Alley." 

"What? Why?" Harry said, feeling around for his glasses and pulling them on. 

"We have to go to the store. To show Mom and Dad, we have to go show them our store."

"Besides, we have to open in twenty minutes." George said. "But we're only working part of the day."

"C'mon, get up!" 

Harry fought with his blankets that were entangled in his legs, and then he got dressed and went downstairs. 

All of the Weasleys except for Ginny and Hermione were downstairs eating breakfast. 

"Where's G-G-Ginny and Hermione," Harry said, yawning. 

"Doing each other's hair," Ron said. "They won't come down until it's _perfect_." Harry sat down between Ron and started to put pancakes on his plate. Before he had even lifted his fork to his mouth Fred came running in and said, "Come on! We have to go now!" Mrs. Weasley looked curiously at him, and said, "Surely we can eat a little longer."

"Nope, can't." Fred said, twiddling his wand and starting a fire in the grate. "Come on, Diagon Alley."

Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George and Percy (who had reluctantly come home from work) all sped off to Diagon Alley. 

"Fred, what is it that you are doing?" Mrs. Weasley said as Fred tied a blindfold around her eyes. George was tying one around Mr. Weasley's. 

"It's a surprise, from George and I," Fred said, making sure that she couldn't see anything. They walked for a little while, Mr and Mrs. Weasley occasionally stumbling into things. 

For the first time, Harry saw what Fred and George had done with the 1,000 galleons. The shop was magnificent! On the outside it had a sign that said, _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes._ It was trimmed in gold paint. Inside the shop it was filled with all kinds of jokes and pranks. 

Fred and George stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley outside in front of the store and took of their blindfolds. 

Mrs. Weasley had a shocked impression on her face at first, but then her eyes filled with tears of happiness and she started bawling into Mr. Weasley's cloak. 

"It's the best present I've ever gotten," She sobbed. "Oh boys!" The hugged both of them tightly around the neck and continued to bawl. 

George managed to get out of her tight hold and led them all into the shop. They spent the next few minutes delighting themselves with the jokes, Mrs. Weasley saying, "And to think that I confiscated these when you were younger." Then her eyes would start to water again…

They left after the store had opened, and even though it was Christmas day about 20 or so people came to the store. They all returned home, except for Fred and George, and started to open up the rest of their presents. At around noon Bill and Charlie apparated and spent the day with them.

From Hermione, Harry got a book called _Famous Seekers of the 20th Century,_ she had added a page in the end, in which she had added a short biography about Harry himself and it included a picture cut out from a magazine. Ron gave Harry a bunch of Chocolate Frogs. An owl had arrived from Hagrid arrived with presents. Ron, Harry and Hermione all got tins of treacle fudge from him, along with his infamous lemon meringue pie. 

Ginny started squealing with delight when she opened the present from Harry. She hugged him tightly around the neck, kissed him on the cheek, and then started squealing again. 

"I think she likes it," Hermione whispered to Harry. Like, was an understatement, for the next few hours Ginny refused to take the necklace off, and every time Harry walked into the room she gave him a great big hug. 

Ginny got Harry a book. However, it wasn't an ordinary book. Whenever you opened it you could see what the person of your choice was doing (with the obvious exception of going to the bathroom, etc…) 

At around three in the afternoon, when the Weasley's were still opening presents and getting ready to eat lunch, there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Weasley answered it. 

"Oh! Hello. Sure he's here. Harry!" Harry got up off of a chair and walked to the door and saw James standing there. 

"Hello Harry, merry Christmas." James said, smiling. "I got you something." James handed a present that was flat and thin. Harry tore off the paper and stared at the present.

It was his birth certificate. Across the top were the words _Harold James Potter Jr_.

"My name is Harold," Harry said, starting to laugh.   
"Yep," James said. 

"I'm a 'Jr.' Does that mean that your name is-"

"Don't even dare calling me that," James said in mock anger. "I get enough about my name from Sirius and Remus. It's James, or dad. Whichever." 

Harry was still laughing.

"I still don't know what your mother was thinking, naming you that. I think it was the medication," James said thoughtfully. "Well, I have to go."

"Oh, would you like something for your journey," Mrs. Weasley said, jumping to her feet. "A sandwich?"

"No, that's okay Molly," James said, smiling. "I'll just be Apparating to Remus's."

"I owled you your presents," Harry said. "You might not have got them yet."

"Right. See you Jr."

"Don't call me that! It's Harry." 

"Whatever Jr."

"James!" With a small pop! James disappeared. 

Harry didn't want the day to end. Eventually a limousine drove up in front of the house. It was time for Hermione to go to her house. Most of the Weasley's and Harry piled into the car and they drove off to Hermione's house.

"This is my street," Hermione said, pointing to a long line of houses ahead. They turned onto the street and everyone gasped. 

Every single house on the street was smoldering slightly, a few of them were on fire. Every house was dark and vacant looking. And every house had a Dark Mark hovering over it.

A.N. That's all for now!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!

J Malena J


	19. Hermione's parents and the book

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 19 Hermione's parents and the book

A.N. Cliffies sure are a pain to read, but they're fun to write! I hope you like this next chapter!!!!! R/R. What happened to Hermione's parents…

J Malena J 

"Oh my god," gasped Mrs. Weasley.

"No!" cried Hermione, her eyes filling with tears. "No!"

She struggled for the door, but Mr. Weasley pulled her away from it.

"Hermione, there's nothing you can do," he said softly. Tears started to seep out of Hermione's eyes and she fell into Ron's arms and started sobbing uncontrollably. Ron looked startled at first, but he started to comfort Hermione. 

"It'll be alright," He was saying, sounding as though he didn't believe a word that he was saying. 

"Th-they're d-dead," Ginny was saying in a shocked tone. "I-I c-can't believe it."

They sat in the car for a long, long time, not knowing what to say to Hermione who was still crying into Ron's shoulder. Harry was avoiding looking at one or two dead bodies that were lying on the doorsteps of other ruined houses.

Harry however, was looking at the house. Something was wrong, that he just couldn't put his finger on…

"Well," Mr. Weasley sighed unhappily. "I suppose that I should go report to the Ministry." He started to single the driver to drive away, but Harry stopped him.

"Hermione," he said to her. "How many cars does your family own?"

"T-two," She managed to croak out before starting to sob again. "Why?"

Ron and the rest of the Weasleys were looking at Harry strangely, who was thinking very hard. 

"Well, there are no cars in your garage."

"Wh-what?" 

"I don't think they were there," Harry said, still surveying the house. "There are no cars in the garage. So there is still a chance that neither of them were home." 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other. 

"Someone's going to have to check if there are any er- bodies over there," Bill said.

"Yeah…"

No one wanted the job. Finally, Mr. Weasley sighed and started to say, 'I'll do it,' but he was interrupted by the screeching of tires on the frozen ground.

"What the hell?!" Someone yelled. Everyone in the car looked through the back window. A dark blue car was sitting there, and Mr. Granger was getting out of it. 

Before Mr. Weasley could stop her, Hermione had gotten out of the car and had ran into her father's arms. 

"I th-thought you were d-dead!" She sobbed, crying hard into her father's coat.

"Oh honey, it's all right, but what happened to our house?" Mr. Granger said, still staring at it while absentmindedly rubbing Hermione soothingly on the back.

"Where's mum?" Hermione sobbed softly, not answering the question.

"At work."

"Where did you go?"

"Well, I suppose that there must've been a mix up. I thought that I was supposed to pick you up today. When I got there a boy answered the door, and told me that you were coming here. Now, what happened to the house."

"It was b-blown up."

"I see that, but how? And what is that scull thing?"

"It's the D-dark Mark. You-Know-Who or his Death Eaters must've been here."

"Why did they blow up all the houses?" Hermione didn't say anything, but continued to sob into her father's shoulder.

"Well," Mr. Granger sighed, "I'm glad that the house was insured."

"If you wish," Mr. Weasley said, getting out of the car and coming up to Mr. Granger and Hermione. "You can stay at our house until you can find someplace else."

"Thank you," said Mr. Granger. "I'd better call the police, and my wife. If she comes home to this…"

Mr. Granger pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed 911.

"I am at Heighten Street and all of the houses are blown up, there are several bodies around. It's just- what? Heighten street. North of Oracle Avenue. Yes. Well, I don't know, everything is just a mess!" Mr. Granger finished his call with the police and then called his wife. Mr. Weasley had conjured up a small fire and was talking to another person from the Ministry through it. 

Ministry Wizards started popping out of nowhere, and Mr. Granger looked rather flustered. 

"How did they-" He gasped. Before the ministry wizards put a memory charm on him Mr. Weasley told them that he had a daughter that was a witch. They lowered their wands hesitantly, eyeing Mr. Granger carefully. 

By this time, the police had shown up, along with a few ambulances. The ministry wizards let the doctors take the many bodies to the hospital, but when it came time for the Policemen to investigate, they were placed under memory charms and sent back to the Police station. 

The ministry wizards started to get rid of the Dark Marks, and started to get rid of all the rubble. They allowed Mr. Weasley to take the Grangers to his house after questioning them, and all of the passengers in the car, thoroughly. 

When they reached the Burrow, Mr. Weasley and Percy immediately went to the Ministry. Mrs. Weasley went bustling about, making sure that the Grangers were perfectly comfortable. After offering them a third cup of tea, Mrs. Weasley went to the kitchen and started making dinner. 

Mr. Weasley and Percy didn't show up all evening. The next morning they were at the scrubbed wooden table, going over rolls and rolls of parchment.

"Ministry's in complete disarray," Harry overheard Mr. Weasley telling Mrs. Weasley.

"This latest attack, well, let's just say that You-Know-Who might deliberately going after Ministry members now. Argleforth Blancet lived in that neighborhood. He was killed. It seems that You-Know-Who went from house to house, looking for him and killing everyone else…"

"Oh Arthur, we've got to be extra careful now…"

The last week of Christmas break was not as enjoyable as the first. The Weasley children were getting tired of explaining everything to Mr. and Mrs. Granger about the wizarding world. Fred and George were now squished into Ron's room again, because Mr. and Mrs. Granger were in their room. The day before the end of term the Grangers went in search of houses.

"Good," Ron whispered to Harry when he heard of this, "I mean, I'm glad that they're alive and all, but I'm getting really tired of them."

Ginny was still wearing the necklace that Harry gave her. She was constantly thanking him, during dinner, when they were playing Exploding Snap, or even on New Years eve when Mr. Weasley had them go down to town and watch the fireworks at midnight. 

Harry loved the book that he had gotten from her. He occasionally opened it and stared around at people he knew. When he first opened the book to look at James, Sirius, and Lupin, he got a big shock when he could hear what they were saying. Ginny must not have known this, because she hadn't said anything about it. Harry got an even bigger surprise when he realized that he could communicate through the book. He had started laughing when he heard Sirius and James bickering about Sirius calling James 'Harold', and Sirius and James had yelled out in surprise. 

From that time on Sirius had made Harry promise not to eavesdrop or communicate with them with the book unless it was important. Of course, that didn't stop him. He still looked in on them, making sure that he was absolutely silent. He actually saw James change into his Animagus form when Lupin started to morph into a werewolf. 

Something had been nagging Harry from the time he had gotten the book. He could look in on anyone in the world. He could even look in on Voldemort. He could know what Voldemort's next plan was, and he could help prevent it from happening. Harry never did look in on him though. Occasionally, if he couldn't sleep, he would pick up the book and begin to command it to look at Voldemort, but he lost his nerve halfway through and he snapped the book shut. 

The day before they were scheduled to go back to Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione, went on a double date. It was sort of a belated 2 month anniversary celebration. 

They used Floo Powder to get to Diagon Alley, all of them wearing their dress robes, and they went into a private little French restaurant called _The magic of France_. When they walked into the restaurant it seemed as though they were in a restaurant with the Eiffel Tower. There was little pink and purple fairies were fluttering around, lighting the area. The waiter led them to a table and gave them a basket of bread.

"What do you want to get, Ginny?" Harry asked. 

"I don't know, I'll get whatever you're getting."

"Actually, I was asking you because I have no clue what to get."

The two of them shared a plate of some sort of noodles with a sauce over them. It was quite good. Hermione and Ron shared a plate of chicken something-or-other.

The rest of the night was wonderful, it was filled with happy conversations. When a man came around with red roses, both Ron and Harry bought one for Hermione and Ginny.

At around nine thirty they returned to the Burrow, where Mrs. Weasley kept smiling at them and Fred and George started singing, "Harry/Ron and Ginny/Hermione, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Fred and George's taunting intensified when Ginny proclaimed that she was going to bed, and then kissed Harry on the mouth for what seemed like 30 seconds. 

Harry went to sleep happier than he had been in a while, he was sad to be leaving the Burrow, but then again, he couldn't wait to beat Hufflepuff in Quidditch.

Meanwhile…

"Has the search for the book intensified?"

"Yes my lord," said Wormtail nervously. 

"Good. After Blancet provided no information of the book, we'll have to find someone who has some information.

"B-but my lord-"

"What is it Wormtail?" Snapped the cold voice, annoyed.

"What if it's at... er… I mean to say, what if it's-"

"At Hogwarts?" Said the voice, finishing Wormtail's sentence. "Well, then I guess we'll have to have our spy look through the library then…"

A.N. That's all for now. Please Review!!!! 

J Malena J 


	20. Back to Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 20 Back to Hogwarts

A.N. In this chapter Harry has a dream, and odd things start happening at Hogwarts, such as things disappearing, and they try and figure out who the spy is and more about the Deathday Curse. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!

J Malena J 

The next day, all of their trunks were packed and loaded into a Ministry car. 

Mrs. Weasley and Charlie came with them, Fred and George wanted to come, but they had to work at their shop, which had easily become the most successful shop in Diagon Alley, besides Flourish and Blotts. Percy and Mr. Weasley were at the Ministry, trying to get things settled down after the recent attack on Muggles. 

Harry had sent an owl to Sirius, James and Remus, telling them about the attack. Hedwig hadn't returned with a reply, and it had been over a week. Harry was starting to get worried. 

"I'm sure they're fine," Ginny said reassuringly, patting Harry on the arm, after he spent the whole car trip looking anxiously out of the window. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all got a compartment together, unfortunately it was right across from where Draco Malfoy was sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. They were all sticking out their tongues and making obscene hand gestures through the glass, until Hermione put the leg locker curse on them. 

"You'll pay for this Mudblood!" Malfoy yelled, trying to reach his wand. Ron put the Full Body Bind on him so he couldn't move at all. 

The rest of the afternoon was really enjoyable. They all bought lunch at 12 and around 2 Dean and Seamus, along with their girlfriends, Parvati and Lavender, showed up. While the boys talked about Quidditch, the girls huddled together and occasionally giggled and looked over at the boys, slyly.

When the train stopped, there was the usual hustle and bustle to get off of the train. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were still lying on the floor of the compartment. Hermione undid the spells on them, much to the protests of Ron. 

"But he deserves it Hermione!" He moaned. "C'mon, just leave him like that, they'll get to Hogwarts eventually." 

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all got into a horse-less carriage, and about a minute later they were riding up the winding driveway of Hogwarts. 

"Welcome back students!" Cried Professor Dumbledore, later that night at the feast.

"I hope you had a highly enjoyable break. Now, I only have one thing to say. Eat up!"

Everyone dug into the feast, all talking merrily, or just stuffing their face. 

After the desserts had disappeared, Dumbledore bid everyone good night, and they all went to their dorm rooms.

The next day was not nearly as enjoyable. Everyone was busy with classes, and unfortunately, Harry had Potions, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures all in one day. Care of Magical Creatures was usually a slightly enjoyable class, only today, Hagrid had managed to get a Quintaped. No one had any idea about how he got it, as they were only found on one island, and avoided attack as much as possible. Hagrid told them all the legend of the Quintaped, or Hairy MacBoon. The legend goes, that the whole MacBoon family had been transfigured into giant, reddish brown, five legged, spider like creatures because their enemies the McCliverts had gotten angry at them after one of their own was killed. Unfortunately for the McCliverts the Quintaped's attacked them and killed them. Of course, now they were unable to be transfigured to their normal state. 

Hagrid had them try and feed the Quintaped raw meat of some sort. Of course, when the Quintaped exploded Hagrid realized that he had accidentally fed the beast meat covered in Erumpent poison. Everyone went back up to the castle to change, all of them wiping Quintaped guts off of their robes.

Potions was horrible as usual. Snape, who had grown nastier over the Christmas break, informed everyone that he would be teaching them how to make invisibility potions, and if anyone overdosed, that person would find themselves invisible for the rest of their lives. When everyone tested their potions and became invisible, it was an absolute disaster. No one could see anyone else and everyone was bumping into everyone.

With the help of Draco, who didn't become invisible, he said that he had the antidote. However, when he went to find it with Draco, it was no where to be found. 

"All right!" Barked Snape, glaring around at the empty looking dungeon, "Who took the antidote!" 

No one said anything. 

"Well?" Snarled Snape. "Detention for all of the Gryffindors!" Everyone moaned.   
"But we didn't do anything!" Seamus protested. 

"Two detentions for Finnigan!" Snape said.

Eventually, Snape sent Draco to go get Professor Dumbledore. He cast a spell that made everyone reappear. Then he made Professor Snape take away the detentions.

Hermione went to Arithmancy while Ron and Harry trudged reluctantly up to the North Tower for Divinaton. The heavy perfume made Harry's head spin when he walked into the room. He took a seat in the back of the room with Ron, ignoring Professor Trelawny, who had immediately burst into tears when he walked into the room.

When she had finally stopped, she explained to everyone that they would be studying Death Omens for the next semester. She stared pointedly at Harry, who yawned.

"I would think, _my dear_," She said, staring hard at Harry, "That you would take this one seriously, after all, I see great danger and deaths in your path."

Harry rolled his eyes, while Ron stared out of the window wistfully.

In the first 10 minutes of the lesson, Professor Trelawny predicted the death of Harry no less than 7 times. Harry, who was growing tired of listening to Professor Trelawny, started to drift off to sleep.

It was a bright and sunny day, somewhere south because it was very hot. However, the people who were around were wearing black. They were standing in front of a house on the beach, and one man walked up to the door and rang the bell. 

An old wizard answered the door, his mouth fell open in horror and he started to back away.

"Ah, Marvin, how are you?" Hissed the man under the cloak. 

(A.N. For those of you who haven't read my first story (which is incredibly idiotic) you should know that Marvin is an old man who worked with James, Sirius, and Remus 14 or more years before Lily and James 'died'.) 

"V-voldemort," Marvin stuttered. "W-what do y-you w-want?"

"I think you know what I want," Voldemort said coolly. "I want your information about the book."

"Wh-what book?" Marvin said. Voldemort gave a short laugh.

"The Deathday book, you bumbling fool," He hissed. "I believe that you have information about where it is."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Marvin said, seeming to regain some of his bravery.

Voldemort laughed his high laugh, and then whispered, "Crucio!" Marvin fell to the ground twitching and screaming. 

"Of course, I might not need your information, my spy at Hogwarts might already have the book." Voldemort looked down at the twitching man. 

"Now, this information of yours…"

"Harry wake up," whispered someone. "Wake up! Trelawny's going to ask you a question!" Harry lifted his head off of his arms and looked around. Ron was shaking his shoulder lightly and he was no longer on the sunny beach, but back in the perfumey classroom. Professor Trelawny was asking everyone if they had seen any Death Omens lately. Harry's scar was stinging slightly, but he ignored it.

"You, my dear," Said Professor Trelawny, pointing at Harry. "Have you seen any Death Omens lately?"

"Nope, absolutely none," Harry said, not paying much attention. 

"Are you sure, dear?" Professor Trelawny prompted. "No Grims? No premonitions?"

"No," Harry lied. "None at all." Professor Trelawny eyed him, but turned away.

"Have you?" Ron whispered. 

"Yes, I just had a dream about Marvin, you know, the guy who kept calling me James two years ago."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later…" 

Later that night at dinner Harry told Ron and Hermione what he had dreamed. 

"So Marvin's dead?" Hermione whispered. 

"I don't know," Harry said in a low voice. "He could still be alive…"

"And You-Know-Who said that there was a definite spy at Hogwarts," Ron said, looking around nervously.

"Yes, he said that they were looking for the Deathday book."

"This is serious," Hermione said. "If the spy got his hands on the book-" 

"Well, before we start accusing people," Harry said. "We really should research the Deathday Curse a little more. There's bound to be a little information in the library. We should be able to find some without going into the Restricted Section."

"Yeah, let's go."

A minute or so later they were in the library, looking through dusty books. While Harry looked through _Dark Curses: A complete list of Dark Curses and how to block them, _Hermione looked through _Dangerous Spells that should not be Attempted under ANY Circumstances. _

Harry, looked around the room in frustration. He had had enough of the library in his fourth year. Then he noticed something odd. Professor Snape was gliding between the shelves, looking at all of the books. 

"I wonder what Snape wants with a book?" Harry wondered aloud. 

Hermione and Ron leaned over and looked at Snape, passing through a bookshelf

(A.N. For those of you who haven't read the fifth year story (Don't! It's awful) Snape died in it. But (unfortunately) he returned as Potions teacher.)

"Maybe he's looking for a book on invisibility potions," Ron suggested. 

"Well he can't pick it up, he's a ghost!" Harry said.

"C'mon guys, we have to keep looking for anything about the Deathd-"

"What are you doing?" Said a voice. It was Professor Perry.

"W-we're uh…" Ron trailed off, gazing into Professor Perry's amazingly blue eyes.

"We're researching Dark Curses for the er- N.E.W.T.'s, you said that there was something about them." Hermione lied quickly, elbowing Ron in the side. 

"That's nice," Professor Perry said. "Well, why don't you all go back to your dorm room. I'll be teaching that tomorrow, don't want to spoil the fun." Professor Perry smiled her dazzling smile and left.

"I suppose we should go back to the tower," Harry said. "I've had enough of this library for today. 

Hermione and Ron nodded and walked back to their dorm room. Harry decided to go to bed a little early. He didn't immediately fall asleep though. He stayed up for thirty minutes before he finally reached a conclusion about the thing he was thinking about.

He reached under the bed and pulled out the book Ginny had given him as a birthday present. He pulled out his wand, tapped the cover of the book and said, "Show me Voldemort."

A.N. That's all for now!!!!! In the next chapter you will find out what Harry sees in the book… Also, the Gryffindors start to train for the next Quidditch match against Hufflepuff!!!!!!  
J Malena J 


	21. Looking in...

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 21 Looking in…

The first page of the book turned black, and started to swirl so much that it made Harry's head spin. Then the black melted away, leaving a picture of a dark chamber, in which Voldemort was sitting in a throne, he was holding a meeting with his Death Eaters. Harry was extra careful so not to make any noises, for they could hear him if he did.

"Death Eaters," Voldemort was saying. "Our spy at Hogwarts just reported back, saying that half of the Hogwarts library has been searched, but the book has not been found. The whole Restricted Section has even been searched, but still no book. I will be sending you all out searching for the book. Except for Wormtail, who will probably screw up everything and give away our plan." One of the Death Eaters shifted uncomfortably. Voldemort ignored it. 

"Nott, you will go the Ministry, as they do not know that you are a Death Eater. See if you can dig up any information. Malfoys, I'll give you both a list of people that might have an information. Lestranges, you'd better stay here, as you're on the run…" Voldemort continued to give instructions. Harry was quietly writing down the instructions that Voldemort was giving to his Death Eaters, careful not to let Voldemort and the Death Eaters hear the scratching of his quill. 

"All right," Voldemort said quietly, "I will expect reports from all of you tomorrow. You are dismissed." All of the Death Eaters filed quietly out of the room. Voldemort remained in the room, staring at the door, obviously thinking hard. 

All of a sudden the door to the dorm room opened and Ron came in.

"Hey, what's up?" Ron asked. Voldemort had heard him. Voldemort looked up, trying to see where the voice was coming from. Harry slammed the book shut. 

"What was that all about?" Ron asked. "Who were you looking in on this time?" 

"Voldemort," Harry said, "I was trying to see what he was going to do next. James was right, there is a spy at Hogwarts. He's looking for the book. Voldemort-"

"_Don't. Say. That. Name_." Ron hissed.

"-Was giving them all instructions," Harry said, ignoring Ron. "I listed them, and I'm going to be giving them to Dumbledore in the morning, so he can take action."

"He's going to ask you how you got all this information. You'll have to tell him about the book."

"No I won't. I'll just tell him that I had a dream, and when I woke up I wrote down as many things I could remember."

Ron shrugged and then got into his bed. 

Harry didn't sleep much that night. 

"Harry, are you all right?" Ginny asked the next morning, looking kind of concerned. "You looked really tired." 

"I'm all right Gin," Harry said, pouring himself some pumpkin juice. "I just didn't get much sleep last night." 

Harry had gone early that morning to Professor Dumbledore. He had thanked Harry for the information, and had dismissed him. He hadn't said much more than that. Had something already happened? Had Voldemort already found the book? Harry's stomach gave a lurch, when he thought about what a disaster that would be. Perhaps he had just found out about Marvin. Harry hadn't told him about the dream he had in Divination. It had slipped his mind. 

"Harry?" a voice penetrated Harry's thoughts, "Harry?"

"Yes Gin?"

"Are we having practice tonight?" Ginny asked. "We have a match against Hufflepuff coming up in February."

"Yeah," Harry said. "We're having practice tonight. Will you tell the others? I'm kinda busy today."

"Sure Harry…"  
At that second, Hermione and Ron showed up. Hermione was giggling and Ron was smiling broadly. 

"Guess what." Ron said. "They're going to have another dance soon. It's on Valentines Day." Hermione started to giggle again. 

"That's great," Harry said, feeling happier already. "Gin, want to go?" Ginny nodded shyly. "Cool."

"Harry, we'd better go, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron said, looking at his watch. 

"'kay," Harry said, dropping his fork with a clatter. "I'll see you tonight Gin." He pecked her on the cheek, making her blush, and followed Ron and Hermione out of the Great Hall. 

"Today, we will be studying Dark Creatures, I am aware that you have had some study of these creatures in your third year with Professor Lupin-" Something very odd happened to Professor Perry, she glared at the sound of the name, and muttered something to herself before continuing. "However, you have not studied a one of the darkest creatures, the Lethifold, it sneaks up on sleeping victims and-"

"But Professor Perry," Hermione exclaimed. "You said that we were going to learn about more Dark Curses today." Professor Perry looked at Hermione at a loss for words.

"Er, right. Well, I changed the schedule, you see, we're having a guest speaker er… at the next lesson. Today however, we will be learning about more dark creatures." Professor Perry said slowly. Hermione looked glum for a moment and then muttered, "okay." 

So, they learned about Lethifolds, which resemble black blankets. They swoop down on unsuspecting sleepers, and suffocate them. Then they devour them, and leave no traces of their victim behind. Professor Perry started to teach the Gryffindor 7th years how to defend themselves against a Lethifold. The only spell that could make a Lethifold go away was the Patronous spell. Harry had learned the spell in his third year to defend himself from Dementors. Harry and Hermione were the only ones who produced a descent Patronous, however, Ron managed to make one appear for a few seconds. It resembled a giant fly swatter. When Harry asked him about it, he simply muttered, "Spiders," and then shuddered.   


After dinner that night, Harry and Ginny went up to Gryffindor Tower together and got their Quidditch Robes and their broomsticks. David, Audrey, Allison, and Evan were already there. Jennifer arrived about five minutes after Harry and Ginny. Harry started to teach the Chasers the Woollongong Shimmy and the Reverse Pass, then while they took a water break, Harry taught Ginny how to do the Double Eight Loop. Then he taught the two Beaters to do the Bopplebeater Defence. After Harry and the other team members got hit numerous times with the speeding Bludgers, Harry proclaimed that the practice was over. 

Harry and Ginny walked up to the castle together, chatting happily about the upcoming dance. 

Someone was watching them, however… 

"Who is that?" said Voldemort, looking through the dark, swirling mist of the crystal ball. He had always been good at Divination. He could look in on people if he wanted to. He used this to keep wraps on all of his Death Eaters, to make sure that they were not actually working against him. Two years earlier he had seen Snape, who had 'tried' to rejoin the Death Eaters, reporting to Dumbledore. That was why he killed him. Voldemort now looked down at Harry Potter and a girl who seemed familiar for some reason. 

"Could she be a way to break into Potter's mind?" He asked himself. "Could she be close enough to Potter to give me information about him?" Voldemort glared down at the girl who was now holding Potter's hand and leaning against him. "No, she'll never come willingly. But perhaps Potter cares about her so much that I can use her somehow, hmmm…" All of a sudden a giant snake, twice the size that Nagini had been, came slithering into the room. 

"_Narcissa Malfoy is here to report to you master_," she hissed. 

"Thank you Kavina." Said Voldemort. After he said that the doors opened and Narcissa came running in. 

"My lord, I have news," She said, taking down her hood. "It's about the Deathday Book."

"Maybe we should ask your dad about the Deathday Curse." Said Harry, rubbing his eyes and staring down at the book, the pages sliding in and out of focus. 

"Nah, he'll get suspicious. He'll think we're trying to nose in on Ministry business. Either that or he'll think we turned into Death Eaters." Ron said. 

"It has to be somewhere," Hermione said. "If we were to ask someone about the book we should ask James. After all, he's a Auror."  
"Ex-Auror," Harry corrected. "He retired early in order to find a cure for Avada Kedavra."

"Whatever, but we really should ask him." Harry picked up his quill lazily and started to write a note to James. 

Dear James, 

We're trying to find out more about the Deathday Curse and the book it is in. Do you know anything about it? If you do, can you tell us about it?

Harry

Harry anxiously awaited for a reply, and he finally got one about five days later. 

Dear Harry, 

What do you want to know about the Deathday Curse? Why? Harry, just be concerned with what's going on at Hogwarts. Anything that has to do with the Deathday Curse is dangerous, and I don't want you getting mixed up with it. Take care of yourself. 

Love,

James

P.S. When's the next Quidditch Match? I want to come see it.

Harry looked sadly down at the letter. His own father didn't want to tell him about the curse. But if he didn't find out anything else about it, then how could he stop Voldemort from getting it? Harry put the letter into his school bag and continued eating his scrambled eggs.

A.N. Okay, I have a special little thing that involves YOU, the reviewer. 

Okay, should Harry:

  1. Continue to badger James until he spills the info on the Deathday Curse
  2. Keep searching for the Deathday Book, and continue spying on Voldemort
  3. Go to Dumbledore and tell him all that he knows about Voldemort and the Deathday Curse.

Please reply and I'll put the one that is most popular in the next chapter!  


J Malena J 


	22. Badgering

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 22 Badgering 

A.N. A and B were the most popular, so, not to disappointed the readers, I'm going to do a mixture of both of them. You'll see what happens!!!!! This chapter is dedicated to Tadariada, who is the best author, and I really recommend her stories to everyone!!!!!!

Malena

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been rooting through the library for days. They weren't having any luck with the searching of the Deathday Book, or even a book _about _the Deathday Book. 

"There has to be something!" Hermione exclaimed for the tenth time. They had been in their for three hours, and they were all acting extremly tired. 

"Can't we just give it a rest!" Ron exclaimed angrily, making Madame Pince scowl at him from behind a bookshelf.

"The library hasn't failed us before! And I'm sure it won't this time!" Hermione said, pulling down another book off of the shelf.

"It's failed us before!" Harry exclaimed. "Remember that time in our forth year when we were looking for a way to breathe un-"

"shutupshutupshutup," Hermione started muttering nonstop under her breath. 

"C'mon Hermione, let's go to the common room and do something else for a while," Ron moaned. "Or we could go to Hogsmeade. They are leaving in about ten minutes."

"But-"  
"Yeah, let's go. Perhaps they have something in the bookstore there that we can get," Harry said, throwing his bag over his shoulder and starting to put books back onto the shelves. 

About five minutes later Ron, Harry and Hermione were in the long line of 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th year students, waiting to go to Hogsmeade. 

"I hope that they do have something about the Deathday Curse," Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron as the line moved slowly forward. 

"Hermione, will you give it a rest with the curse!" Ron said. "I mean, we deserve a break, and going to Hogsmeade should be for pleasure, not for looking up information about the stupid book!"

Hermione frowned at Ron, but didn't reply. They didn't say a word to each other until they had reached Hogsmeade, and Ron asked if they should go to Honeydukes or Zonko's first. 

"Why do you need to go to Zonko's?" Hermione said. "I mean, your brothers are some of the biggest joke makers in the world!" 

Ron just scowled, and followed Hermione and Harry into Honeydukes. 

They all bought a giant bar of fudge before departing from the sweet shop. They went to Zonko's, where they had shipments of Fred and George's jokes already. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the small pub to get a butterbeer after that. While Hermione and Ron went to save a seat, Harry went to get the drinks. While he was up there, someone threw a ball of paper at him. It hit Harry in the shoulder and he turned around to see who had thrown it. Sitting in the corner was two people, one wearing a dark blue cloak that covered his head, the other had light brown hair and was beckoning Harry toward him. Harry picked up the bottles of Butterbeer and went over to to the table where the two people were sitting.

"Hello Harry," Remus said. "How're you doing?"

"Hi Remus, Hello James, I'm doing fine. How are you?" Harry replied.   
"Not good," James replied, sipping on his own butterbeer. "We just came back from where the Death Eaters had attacked. Bodies everywhere, and even worse, they killed one of the best Auror's in Europe. But we don't know why, I mean, why would Voldemort need to kill her. She never was a threat to him, as far as I know, she's never even had to deal with Death Eaters before. And she used to be in the Department of Mysteries, worked mostly with dark spells and trying to find their countercurses, I worked with her for a while when I was trying to figure out Avada Kedavra, but I don't know why…" James trailed off, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Why don't you, Ron, and Hermione come over here so you can talk to us." Remus said, drawing up three chairs.

"'Kay," Harry said, starting to wave Ron and Hermione over. About a minute or so later, all five of them were crowded around the small table, conversing softly. 

"I still don't know why he would kill her. Like I said, she worked mostly in the department of Mysteries. She dealed with Dark Curses and-"

"That's it!" Ron exclaimed. "She worked with Dark Curses. He doesn't want her to figure out a counter curse for the Cruciatus Curse or something."

"That doesn't make any sense," Lupin said. "In fact, Lydia (the dead woman) didn't even attempt at finding a way to block the Cruciatus Curse."

"Wait a minute," Harry said, thinking hard. "She delt with Dark Curses. What is the darkest curse you can think of?" 

"Avada Kedavra," James said, glowering. 

"Worse than that."

"Er…"

"The Deathday Curse," Harry said. "Voldemort's been trying to find the book with the Deathday Curse in it. That's why he killed Marvin too."

"Marvin's dead?" Remus said sharply. "How? When?" 

"Um… I fell asleep in Divination a few days ago, and I dreamed it. Then today he was in the obituaries. They didn't say how he died though."

"I can't believe it," Remus said. "Marvin's dead. Why would Voldemort do that. Marvin was just an innocent old man…"

"According to Voldemort Marvin knew something about the location of the Deathday Book. He'll do anything to get his hands on the book." Harry said.

"Is this why you wanted to learn something about the Deathday Curse?" James asked suspiciously. 

"Yes. If we learn as much as we can about the Deathday Curse, then we might be able to do something to prevent You-Know-who from getting his filthy hands on the book," Hermione exclaimed.   
"All right, all right," James said. "I'll tell you as much as I know, but I'm warning you, It's not much." James cleared his throat and started to talk. 

"As you already know, the Deathday Curse is ancient, it was first cast in 1087. Many Dark Wizards have used it to gain control over part of the wizarding world. Many of those wizards were killed after their pure evil victims came after them on the anniversary of their death. Eventually, the Ministry of Magic got the Deathday Book, and attempted to burn it so the awful spell could no longer be learned. However, the Deathday Book did not burn, it had a strange magic on it, and after many attempts to destroy it, the Ministry gave up and hid the book. The only people who knew where the book is hidden, died long ago, never telling their children or friends where the book was."

"The last person to see the book was a woman named Arlonia Relonian. When she opened the book, she claimed to have seen the pages of the book stained with blood. She said, that before she lost unconciousness, that she saw a weird prophecy in the page of the book. When she awoke, she was miles away, and she didn't remember a thing about the location of the Deathday Book."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's mouths were hanging open in shock.

"So no one has seen it in ages." Harry said in a hushed whisper. "I wonder where it is." 

"It's not your place to go looking for that book," James said sternly. "I don't want you, Ron, or Hermione to put yourselfs in danger because of some stupid book."

"But what if Voldemort finds it?"

"Let the Aurors and Obliviators deal with that." Remus said. "Don't go looking for trouble. We're doing all that we can to make sure that Voldemort stays away from you, the worst thing you can do is to go walking straight into his hands."

"He won't be able to find me! Remember, I had the Fidelus Curse put on me." Harry said. James scowled at Harry, before turning to Remus.

"Remus, we have that meeting with Dumbledore in ten minutes." James said. "We'd better get up to the school." 

"James," Harry said. "Could you please keep that we asked you about the Deathday Book a secret. I don't want the teachers to know about any of this, and if you tell Dumbledore then they'll probably get told too."

"All right." James started to stand up.

"And we have a Quidditch match in ten days," Harry said. "Can you make it?"   
James got a pained look on his face.

"Sorry Harry, not this time. I'll ask Sirius if he can go for me, but I can't."

"Oh," said Harry, feeling his heart sink. "All right."

"See you Harry." 

"Bye James. Goodbye Remus."

Remus patted Harry on the shoulder before departing from the pub. 

"It's too bad that you dad can't come to the match, Harry." Hermione said. "I know he would if he could."

"I don't care." Harry lied. 

Hermione smiled sadly.

"I know that you and your father haven't known each other for that long. I know that you don't have the best father-son relationship, but I do know that he cares about you." Hermione said. "That last time in Diagon Alley he was worried that you didn't like him at all and he even asked me if you missed him." Hermione smiled. "You do care that he can't come to the match, don't you."

Harry stared at her for a moment. Then he nodded reluctantly.

"Why don't we go to the Shrieking Shack?" Ron said. 

A minute or two later they were climbing up to the hill to the shrieking shack. Even though they knew that it was not haunted, and had been used by Remus for a hideout when he transformed, it was still creepy. Even though it was quite warm out, Harry gave a shiver as he looked up at the blank, dark windows. 

"I wonder what the prophecy said," Hermione whispered after a moment of silence. 

"What?"

"The prophecy in the book. I wonder what it said," Hermione said. "I wonder if the prophecy ever came true."

"I don't know, but I've had enough of the Deathday Curse talk for today. Can't we talk about something more, I dunno… cheerful?" Harry said. 

"Have you and Ginny gone on a date lately?" Hermione asked slyly.

"No, not lately. I'm taking her out on the day after the Quidditch match though. We're coming to Hogsmeade and then we're going to go-"

"Shhh!" Ron said suddenly. Harry shut up. Ron was pointing to the other side of the hill where a drawling voice was coming from.

"Yeah, father says that the Dark Lord will be finding that stupid book soon," said the familiar drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. 

Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly.

"My father says that You-Know-who is almost certain of where the location of the Deathday book is. In a month or so, the Dark Lord might be ruling the world!"

A.N. Once again, please review. In the next chapter there will be Quidditch and perhaps a breakthrough with the Deathday Curse… I hope you liked the chapter!!!!!

Malena


	23. 

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 23 The Quidditch Match and the Valentine's Dance

"Let me at him!" Ron hissed. He had attempted to launch an attack at Draco, but Harry and Hermione had held him back. 

"Ron, you'll get in trouble!" Hermione said, looking thoroughly upset herself. "Besides, I don't think Mr. Malfoy would be very happy. Just think of what he could do to you!" 

"I don't care!" Ron barked. "Let him do his worse!" 

Harry and Hermione dragged Ron away. 

"I don't understand why you're not upset about this Harry," Ron said.

"I am," Harry said hastily. "I guess I'm just used to death threats. We really need to get to work on looking for more info about that book. We can't let it get into Voldemort's hands."

About two days before the Quidditch Match, everyone was excited, for the match was to take place on the day of the Valentine's day dance. Harry and Ginny were going to be wearing the same dress robes that Harry had bought when they first got together. Ginny was sending notes to Harry everyday, saying that she couldn't wait for the dance and that it would be wonderful. Then she would sign the letters with a loopy signature and the eyes dotted with hearts. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione would spend their evenings in the common room together (after Quidditch Practice) talking happily about the dance and what was in store for the match. The Gryffindor Quidditch team had been having practice every night for two hours. This was a very important match, as it decided who would go into the Quidditch match. If they won the match then they would be playing against the Ravenclaw team.

The Hufflepuffs had been training hard too. Before they used to be pretty easy to beat. In Harry's fifth year they had been so bummed out because of the loss of their Seeker that they lost every match. During Harry's sixth and seventh year so far, they had been almost unbeatable. Slytherin had obviously lost to them and Ravenclaw had barely defeated them. Now it was Hufflepuff against Gryffindor and Ravenclaw against Slytherin, the winners from the two games would play in the final match. 

Harry got a letter from Remus the day before the match saying that he would be able to come to the match, but Sirius wouldn't be able too. 

_Well at least Remus is coming,_ Harry thought bitterly. Then he pulled on his Quidditch robes and went out to practice.

Harry hadn't slept much that night, and even if he did he dreamed about what would happen if they lost, Draco Malfoy laughing and pointing at the defeated Gryffindors, Professor McGonnagal's crestfallen face, Remus shaking his head in disappointment…

Harry finally just stayed up, not being able to go back to sleep. Much to his surprise, Ginny was pacing down in the common room. She looked up when Harry walked down the spiral staircase.

"Hey Gin," He said, smiling. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep." She replied. "I'm really nervous. I always get really nervous right before something big is going to happen."

"Don't worry," Harry said soothingly. "You're the best Keeper I've ever seen."

"You're just saying that because I'm your girlfriend," Ginny said, smiling anyway.

"You're also the cutest Keeper I've ever seen." Harry said, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"And you, Harry Potter, are the most charming, not to mention handsome Seeker on the face of this planet," Ginny said. Harry took Ginny's hand in his and led her over to a small couch before the fire. They both sank into it and just stared at the embers for a little while, Harry with his arm around Ginny's shoulders and Ginny resting her head on his shoulder. They fell asleep a few minutes later.

"Hey! Wake up!" Someone was prodding Harry in the head. "Harry! Ginny! Wake up!" 

Harry opened one eye, David was standing over them.

"Hey! Only two hours till the match," David said. "We need to go eat breakfast and go over last minute tactics."

"I was just about to say the same thing," Harry said sleepily. He woke Ginny, and then went to his dorm to collect his Firebolt and to change into his robes. He and Ginny met up in the common room and walked down to breakfast together. 

"All right team," Harry said an hour and forty five minutes later. They were all in the locker room, sitting on benches except for Harry who was attempting to give a motivational speech.

"We can do this. We know the moves, we've played this team before, and we can beat them again. Just keep telling yourselves that we are the best damn Quidditch team at this school, and that we can beat anyone in this school that we want to."

"Yeah," Allison said. "We can do this! Hufflepuff is a pushover, we can beat them with our eyes closed."

"Well, perhaps you should keep your eyes open just in case." 

"Are you ready?" 

"YEAH!"

The Gryffindor team walked to the doors to wait for their team to be announced. Ginny meanwhile, held Harry back. 

"Harry," she said.

"Yes Gin?" She leaned forward put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. The whole Gryffindor team started to whoop and whistle loudly. When Ginny pulled away, Harry said, "What was that for?"

"Good Luck," Ginny replied, smiling. Suddenly, Mara Jordan's voice reached their ears.

"And here is the Gryffindor team!!" She was yelling. She called them one by one and they ran out onto the field. The Hufflepuff team was already out there, in robes of canary yellow as always. 

"Now, I want a fair game," Madame Hooch was saying to both of them. "On my whistle… TWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT!"

Everyone shot off in different directions. All of the Chasers from both teams immediately went for the Quaffle. Allison Dehoscas got there first and flew madly toward the goal posts. She threw the Quaffle, but it was blocked by Ernie Macmillian, who was playing Keeper. He threw the Quaffle to one of the Hufflepuff Chasers who was instantly hit in the face with a Bludger. He dropped the Quaffle and David Korbin had caught it. 

"Yesssssss!" Cried Mara over the microphone as David scored. "10 to zip!"

The game continued for an hour or so. Hufflepuff had clearly gotten better then they had been before. At 6:30 p.m the score was only 30-10. They had been playing for 9 hours. It had started to rain, and Harry had been almost knocked off of his broom twice by speeding Bludgers. Harry called a time out so that their team could rest for a few minutes. 

Ginny, who was soaking wet, came splashing over to Harry. 

"Harry, if this doesn't end soon, we're going to miss the dance," She said. "It starts at seven doesn't it?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Okay, let's get back in the air and I'll try and catch the Snitch as fast as I can."

The next minute they were airborne again. Allison scored again, making the score 40-10. 

Harry suddenly spotted a glint of gold flash past him. The Snitch! He zoomed after it, narrowly missing a Hufflepuff Chaser. Suddenly out of no where, a Bludger came speeding along and Harry rolled over in mid-air to avoid it. The Snitch disappeared.

Harry glanced at his watch. It was seven-ten. No one from the stands seemed to be leaving, they wanted to see the end of this game. Everyone was soaking wet, but they were as enthusiastic as ever.

An hour went by, two hours… It was soon so dark that Harry could hardly see where he was going. The rain wasn't letting up. Eventually, Dumbledore lit water-proof fires all around the Stadium so that the players could still see. 

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a flash of gold. He sped after it, gaining on the Snitch. He was getting closer, he was twenty feet away, ten, five… He lifted his hand off of his broom and caught the Snitch tightly in his hand. 

All of the supporters for Gryffindor started to yell happily as Harry raised the Snitch into the air in triumph. The Gryffindor team was speeding toward him and pulled him into a giant group hug. They fought their way to the ground, all yelling happily. Ginny kissed Harry happily on the cheek and hugged him tightly around the neck.

Madame Hooch rounded up the Quidditch Balls, but no one left the stadium. The rain had let up a little, and the loud crowd was suddenly silenced when Dumbledore started to speak.

"Congradulations Gryffindor!" He cried. "Now, I know that you all would like to go to the Valentine's day dance, so we made a little change in plans."

Madame Hooch and Professor McGonnagal, who were both soaking wet, with their hair in disarray, were setting up giant magical speakers on either side of the stadium. 

"We are bringing the dance to you!" Suddenly, the stadium was illuminated with light, and the air seemed to twinkle. Music blared from the speakers, a slow dance. 

Harry turned happily to Ginny and said, "May I have this dance?"

"Oh," Ginny said, turning red, and looking around at everyone in the stadiums. "In front of everyone?"  
Harry nodded. Ginny grinned, "All right then." Harry put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, while she put her hands on his shoulders. The revolved slowly on the spot, and after a few seconds of cheering from the crowds (making Ginny turn even redder) they weren't the only ones on the field. The whole school was out there dancing, even Remus Lupin, who had been watching with the other teachers, was dancing with Professor Perry (much to his delight). He winked at Harry as they passed. Harry and Ginny grinned back. Harry looked into Ginny's beautiful brown eyes and said. "This is the most wonderful day I've had in a long time."

"Me too," Ginny said shyly. "Even though we are soaking wet from the rain."

"I've had worse," Harry said, smiling. They revolved on the spot for a few more minutes, just staring at each other happily. Then Ginny lifted her head so it was level with Harry's (for he was now nearing six feet) and kissed him passionately on the lips. Harry lifted one hand off of her waist and brushed her soaking wet hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, their lips still together. Harry pulled away after a moment and said, "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect end of a day." Ginny simply smiled, rested her head on Harry's chest and they continued to dance…

A.N. * sigh * I hoped you loved this chapter, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. In the meantime, please review, they are really appreciated. 

Malena


	24. The Prophecy

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 24 The Prophecy

By the next week, Harry, Ron and Hermione were exhausted. They had searched through what felt like every book in the library, looking for something about the Deathday Curse. There didn't seem to be anything. They were about to give up. Harry didn't have a lot of time anyway. He had Quidditch Practice five times a week, and loads of homework. They were studying for their N.E.W.T.'s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) and didn't have time for much else. 

In the middle of April, when the Gryffindor seventh years were supposed to be in Defense Against the Dark Arts, they found a note on the classroom door. Professor Perry had written: _Please Meet me down near the lake. Leave your books in your dorm, bring only your wand and yourself._

After everyone had dropped their books away in their dorm rooms they walked down the moist lawn and over to Professor Perry. 

She beamed around at all of them and, when she saw that everyone was there, said, "Today you will begin your Apparation Lessons!" Gleeful smiles appeared on everyone's face except for Neville's. 

"I am supposed to take you to Hogsmeade so you may begin. Your teacher is Professor Andrade. When you are done, he will escort you up to the school. Now follow me!"

Professor Perry turned around and led them all to the gates. Standing there, was a tall wizard, with brownish blonde hair and a large nose. He coughed and started to speak.

"Today you will begin to learn the art of Apparation and Disapparation," He said in a soft voice. "I am Professor Andrade, and for the next few weeks I will be teaching you how to Apparate and Disapparate. It can be extremely difficult, but once it is mastered it is the fastest form of transportation. If you choose not to learn how to Apparate, leave now." No one moved. Professor Andrade looked around with his cold blue eyes and said. "Good. Now we will begin."

First he taught them an incantation that was taught to all beginners. Later on, they would not need the spell and would be able to Apparate at will. The spell was _Gomnastin. _ He told them to look at spot close by and to picture it clearly in their mind. Harry chose a tree that was only a few feet away. He closed his eyes and thought about it. 

"All right," said Professor Andrade. "Now say _Gomnastin_." Everyone repeated the spell, and instantly, everyone had disappeared and reappeared in a different location. All except Neville, who had managed to get himself splinched. 

After Neville was put back together, they tried it again, and again, and again. They were getting quite worn out when Professor Perry returned.

"I trust that you all had a fun time," she said cheerfully, eyeing everyone. "It's time for lunch now!" They all followed her back up to the castle.

"That was cool," Ron said, as he sat down at the table and started to load beef stroganoff onto his plate. "I can't wait till I don't have to use a wand."

"That takes weeks Ron," Hermione said, sitting down next to him. "Besides, we wasted a perfectly good Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson."

"Well I-" Ron started to say, but he was distracted by a commotion coming from the Slytherin table. 

"Oh yeah!?" A girl with a shrill voice exclaimed. "Well, I didn't want to go out with you either!" 

"Fine!" Yelled the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. "I don't care! Who would want to go out with a cow like you!" 

"Don't you dare call me a cow you b-"

"Wow Pansy," Draco yelled sarcastically, "I didn't know you had such a big vocabulary."

"Draco Malfoy, you a-are the m-most uncivilized j-jerk that I have ever laid my eyes on!" Pansy Parkinson screamed, her voice shaking with anger.

"And you are the biggest whore that I have ever seen!" That was it. Pansy Parkinson burst into tears and ran wailing from the room. 

"Ha ha!" Ron said gleefully, "This is the highlight of my day. Draco Malfoy getting dumped. I could sing!" 

"Please, Ron," Hermione said. "Don't." 

Ron scowled at Hermione and then rubbed his hand on her bushy hair and gave her a noogie. 

"Ron, stop it!" Hermione said, shoving Ron's arm away playfully. She punched him in the arm and started laughing. Ron grinned and went back to eating his lunch.

"We'd better get to Divination," Harry said, looking at his watch. "It takes forever to get up there."  
"Yeah, bye Herm," Ron said, throwing his bag over his shoulder and kissing her lightly on the forehead. She turned slightly pink. 

"See you Ron, Harry."

Harry and Ron went off to the Divination classroom.

"Hello my dears," said Professor Trelawney when they arrived ten minutes later. Even though they had left early they were the last people to arrive. 

"It is evident in the way that Pluto is positioned that there is great, great danger in your future," Professor Trelawney said, looking pointedly at Harry. "Be wary of your surroundings and do not stray far from your path." 

"Right," Harry said, not really paying attention and sitting down in the back of the room, next to Ron.

"I wonder what you will die of today," Ron said. "Perhaps you will be attacked by giant frogs."

"Yeah, whatever." Harry said. His mind was elsewhere. "What are we doing today?"

"Dunno…"

Professor Trelawny proclaimed that they would be going over things that they had already learned, and they were going to be looking into the crystal ball again. She pulled out her wand and flicked it. Instantly several glowing, crystal balls appeared on the tables. 

"Remember what we have learned," Professor Trelawny said in her misty whisper. "Keep a clear mind and you will be led to what you seek…" She trailed off and glided over to her seat. Harry looked down into the milky orb. He remembered the last time he had looked into a crystal ball. He had lied and said that he saw a hippogriff flying away, the hippogriff had been Buckbeak, and then later that night Harry and Hermione had helped Sirius escape on the back of Buckbeak. 

Harry sighed, remembering that night. 

"Does anyone see anything that they would like to share?" Professor Trelawney called out a few minutes later. 

"Has anyone ever seen anything in these stupid balls?" Ron muttered. 

"I doubt it." Harry said, rubbing his eyes. Suddenly, a form started to appear through the mist that clouded the crystal ball. Harry's eyes widened in shock and then he rubbed them again, just to make sure that they were working properly. 

"Ron," he hissed. "Ron! I see something."

"Yeah right, Harry," Ron said, resting his head on the table. 

"No, I'm serious, there's something there." Ron lifted up his head and looked over Harry's shoulder into the crystal ball. The form was getting clearer, it was in the shape of a rectangle, but Harry couldn't tell what it was.

"Harry, I don't know what you're talking about," Ron said. "There's nothing in there."

"I swear! I see something. It's getting clearer…"

Harry continued to stare at the form. It started to revolve in circles, gradually getting closer and closer. Harry squinted, and suddenly realized what it was. 

"It's a book!" He gasped. 

"A what?" Ron said, looking back over at Harry. "Are you sure."  
"I'm positive," Harry said quietly, making sure that no one else but Ron could hear him. "I can see the pages, and the spine, and the cover, but I can't read the title."

"Harry, are you sure?" Ron asked uncertainly. "I mean, neither you or I have ever seen anything in these stupid crystal balls. Are you sure you aren't just imagining it?" 

"I'm positive." Harry repeated. "Wait, I can see some words."

Some sort of light revealed a dark, black cover, that was dirty and splattered with some sort of liquid. The pages were red, and across the cover was the words _The Deathday Book_. 

"Oh my god," Harry gasped. "Ron, this is it!"  
"What is it?" Ron asked, looking a little irritated. "What do you see?"

"I see the Deathday book!" Harry said. Harry started to describe the book, and by the end Ron's mouth was hanging open and he gasped, "What's happening now?"  
"It's… opening." Harry said slowly, watching as the books cover slowly flipped over. Suddenly, blood spilled from the pages and the whole crystal ball seemed to fill with blood. The crystal ball turned red, and before the book swam out of view, Harry saw three more words, _The Deathday Prophecy_. Then, it was all over. The blood slowly faded and the strange white mist filled the orb again. It was as if nothing had happened. 

"It's gone," Harry muttered. 

"It can't be gone," Ron said. "How can it be gone?"

"I don't know… It just disappeared. The orb looks normal to me now." 

Suddenly, the bell sounded and in the rush to get out of the stifling classroom, Ron didn't have time to reply. 

"Harry, are you sure?" Hermione said later that night, when Harry and Ron had told her what Harry saw in the crystal ball. 

"I've told you five times," Harry said. "I'm absolutely sure of what I saw. The Deathday Book was there, and when it opened blood flooded out of the pages, just like James described."

"But it doesn't make any sense. That was the first time you've ever seen anything in the crystal globe. Maybe you've been studying too much, or worrying to much about that book. It's gone to your head."

"Look, I don't care what you say," Harry said, getting angry. "I know what I saw!"

"All right," Hermione said, not sounding like she believed him. "Whatever you say." Harry scowled, and leaned back in the chair by the fire. 

Harry noticed Ginny walking over. She sat on the arm of Harry's chair and said. "Did you see the fight that Malfoy had with that Pansy girl?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "That was funny."

"It might have been funny, but guess what, Pansy was killed."

"What?!" All three of them exclaimed.

"Yeah, I just passed Professor McGonnagal and Professor Snape." Ginny said. "They were talking about her. Professor Snape said that one of the first year Hufflepuffs found her body. The Hufflepuff ran screaming and went to find a teacher. She was in hysterics when she ran to Professor Snape." 

"Oh my god," Hermione gasped. "Do they have any idea who did it?" 

"No, not from what I heard." Ginny said.   
"Malfoy did it," Ron said instantly. "He was ticked at her for breaking up with him."

"Yeah, but I don't think Malfoy would use murder as a way to get back at his ex."

"Herm, have you forgotten who we're talking about?" Ron said. "Draco _Malfoy_. His family is as evil as it gets. His parents are Death Eaters for goodness sakes! I mean, he has probably known how to do the Killing Curse since he first held his wand."

"I don't care what you say Ron," Hermione said. "I still think that Draco Malfoy is good, er… deep, _deep_, down." 

Ron shook his head, but didn't pursue the subject. Ginny spent the rest of the evening with them, sharing a seat with Harry. They talked about who could have killed her, if not Malfoy.

"Well, it could have been anyone really," Hermione said. "I mean, anyone who was jealous of her."

"Yeah, but who would be jealous of that dog faced girl?" Ron said.

"Ron, that's cruel." Ginny said. "I mean, don't you have any respect for the dead?"

"I still say it was Malfoy," Ron replied, folding his arms across his chest. Harry had had enough. He kissed Ginny goodnight, said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and went up to his dorm room. 

He lay in bed hours later, listening to Neville's snores. He finally got up and went down to the empty common room. He sat down in a chair in front of the fire and stared at the burning embers.

_Maybe Hermione's right, maybe I did just imagine it,_ He thought to himself. _I mean, I have been under a lot of stress lately_…

Harry stared at the fire for a moment longer, before he went back upstairs to get something. He returned to the common room a moment later and looked at the cover of the book that Ginny had given him for Christmas. He opened the book and tapped the first page with his wand and said, "Show me _the Deathday Prophecy_."

The page began to spin, a dark spiral appeared on the page. Just as Harry started to feel nauseous from the spinning, the spiral stopped moving and some words appeared on the page.

_The Deathday Prophecy_. Harry laughed slightly, thinking that he should have known better. He should have been more specific. But before he could shut the book, new word appeared.

_The Deathday Curse that has not been performed for 500 years, shall reappear one_

night. In search of one person, the light that has never been annihilated will meet the darkness that has never been destroyed. 

Harry looked, stunned at the words on the page of the book.

__

There will be only one survivor, when the darkness and the light do battle

Harry felt his jaw drop. 

_The stronger of the two shall be proven, and the weakest will die…_

Harry stared at the page, as it began to swirl again. The words vanished from sight, and the page in the book returned to normal.

Harry sat there, stunned, and not knowing what to do next. Now that he knew what the Prophecy said, he wasn't so sure that he was happy because of it. He didn't like the sound of the Prophecy. 

_The stronger of the two shall be proven, and the weakest will die… _those final words echoed in his head, over and over again. Harry had an idea of who the two people were. Him, and Voldemort.


	25. The Quidditch Final and the Kidnap

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 25 The Quidditch Final and the Kidnap

A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to Hermione Gulliver (did I spell that right?) Who is a wonderful person and a true-blue fan of mine. Anyway, after you finish reading this chapter, I would really appreciate it if you review, for I have a personal goal to beat my old story HP and the Duplaticus Curse in reviews. I have over 360 reviews in my old story, but only about 270 or so in this story. So please review so I can reach my goal!

Malena 

"My lord," said a voice. "I do not totally understand the plan. Why exactly do we need the girl?"

"My dear," said a cold voice softly, "That is for me to know and for you to find out." The figure that was sitting across from Lord Voldemort nervously drummed her long, brilliantly pink fingernails on the armrest of her chair. 

"When will I find out?" Asked the person. 

"In a few moments," said Voldemort softly. He stroked the enormous snake that was curled up on the rug. "Kavina will be getting a treat once I kill that wretched Potter boy, and his father." 

"What does Potter have to do with the girl?" The person asked.

"It seems that she is Potter's new 'fling,'" Lord Voldemort said. "She is of no great importance to me, she's just a way to get the Potters to me." 

"How are you going to kill both of the Potters?" Asked the person.

"I'm going to duel with them, obviously," Lord Voldemort snapped. "But if all else fails, I'm going to let Kavina do the job." The giant snake opened her mouth as if ready to strike. 

"Not now Kavina," said Voldemort softly. "Anyway, how has the spying gone?"

"Well…"

Harry sat, staring at the fire for the rest of the night. He wasn't tired, and even if he did sleep his dreams would've been filled with the Prophecy and what could happen. When the clock in the corner chimed six thirty Harry went back up to his dorm room and got dressed. Then he returned to the common room where a few of the early risers were milling around. At around seven Harry went down to breakfast. Fifteen minutes later he met up with Ginny and they ate breakfast together, discussing the upcoming Quidditch final. At around seven thirty Ron and Hermione showed up, hand in hand. They finished their breakfast and rushed off to their morning classes. Harry didn't tell anyone about the Prophecy, he didn't want to worry anyone. He hated it when people fussed over him, and people were sure to worry about him if they found out about the Prophecy.

After a morning of Transfiguring classmates into newts, everyone went down to lunch. While Harry and Ron were on break Hedwig appeared with a letter. 

Dear Harry, it read.

I'm sorry that I wasn't able to come to the Quidditch match- me too-but I hear you did very well in it. –Remus told us about you dancing with that one girl, Jenny or whatever her name was – You mean Ginny?-Yeah, that's the one!- Anyway, I -WE -are probably going to be able to come to the next match. But it's not a sure thing. 

Oh c'mon James, you have to go to the next one. You only want to go to another match again so you can see that Professor Perry again! So? Ignore those two Harry, anyway, keep out of trouble and don't go anywhere without Ron and Hermione. 

James,

Sirius,

Remus

Harry chuckled to himself and started to write a letter to James, Remus and Sirius.

James, Remus, and Sirius,

I'm glad that you will probably be able to come to the Quidditch match. I really hope that you can come! I'm in the middle of break right now, and I have to go soon, but before I go I have to tell you- 

Harry stopped writing. He scratched out the last line and started writing again.

I am doing fine and my scar hasn't been hurting lately. We haven't found out anything new about the Deathday Curse, of course, you're probably happy about that. Gotta go!

Harry

P.S. Ron wants to write something:

REMUS AND PROFESSOR PERRY, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, 

FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES -

All right, enough of that.

Harry folded the letter and gave it to Hedwig to take to the three of them. Then he collected his bag and went to his next class. 

A week or so passed, and before Harry knew it the Final Quidditch match was only a day away. Harry took this match very seriously, because not only was it the Final Quidditch match of the year, but it was Harry's final Quidditch match at Hogwarts. He wanted it to be the best game ever played. Every night he held two hour Quidditch Practices, and they went so great that Harry couldn't see what could stop them from getting the cup. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and unless the weather changed drastically, there wouldn't be a casualty with weather. Harry had gotten word from James that he would be able to go to the match.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat around the fire the night before the match, the only people who were talking were Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny were just sitting side by side, Ginny sitting her head on Harry's shoulder, listening to the other two talk. Harry was getting a familiar fluttering sensation in his stomach that he always got the night before something important. Harry sent the team to bed early, so they would get a good night's sleep. 

Harry slept fitfully. First he dreamed that he had walked onto the Quidditch field without any clothes on. He woke up in a cold sweat and after he assured himself that the Quidditch match was hours away and that he would be fully robed, he fell asleep again… 

He awoke a few hours later because someone was shaking him violently on the shoulder.

"Wassamatter?" Harry asked groggily. 

"It's time to get up," Dave said. Harry noticed that he looked pale. 

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I'm just nervous, like I always get before a Quidditch match." 

"Everyone's nervous Dave," Harry moaned. "But that's no reason to go waking people up at odd hours of the morning."

"It's seven thirty," Dave said, motioning to the clock beside Harry's bed. "Everyone else has gone down to breakfast. But I decided to let you sleep in."

"Thanks," Harry yawned, finally getting out of bed. After Dave left Harry went in search of his robes. About ten minutes later, Harry had walked into the Great Hall with his broom. 

"Good luck Harry," called a few of the Hufflepuffs (The ones that were cheering for Gryffindor anyway). Harry smiled at them and walked over to the Gryffindor table. 

"Good morning Harry," Hermione said. "You'd better eat something, you need your strength."

Harry took a bit of toast and put it on his plate, but he didn't eat it. Everyone around him was chatting about how good a match it was going to be. He felt that if he opened his mouth he was going to hurl. Ginny was sitting at the other end of the table, chatting with her friends Anna and Libby. Harry caught her eye and smiled, she smiled back.

At eight thirty, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team walked out to the locker rooms. They all sat down on the benches, the rest of the team looked up at Harry with anxious expressions on their faces.

"Listen team," Harry said, trying not to let them hear his voice shaking with nervousness. "This is the last game of the year, MY last game at Hogwarts, we've played Ravenclaw before, and I have to admit, that they were good. But we are better, we can beat them, and we ARE going to beat them. Just fly like you did in practice yesterday. And before we go out there run over all of the moves that we learned, remember our plans, and concentrate on winning. Good luck."

David started to clap first, then Audrey, and then everyone in the locker room was clapping. Harry grinned appreciatively, and sat down. 

"And here is the Gryffindor team!" Mara Jordan called. The team walked out as their names were called and beamed around at all of the people in the stadium. After announcing the Ravenclaw team, everyone stood facing each other while Madame Hooch let the balls out of their crate. 

"On my whistle," She said. "TWWWWWEEEEEETTTT!"

Everyone rose into the air and flew off in different directions. Harry flew the highest, his eyes darting all around in search of the Snitch. 

Madelyn Walker was the new Seeker on the Ravenclaw team. She was keeping her eye on Harry, while looking around for the Snitch. Harry suddenly went into a spectacular dive, zooming toward the ground. Madelyn followed, she too had a Firebolt, and she was catching up. Harry and Madelyn were only inches apart when Harry pulled out of his dive. Madelyn went flying into the ground.

"Go Harry! Go Ginny! GO TEAM!" Hermione and Ron cheered from the stands. Neville was sitting next to them, and Hagrid was on the other side of them.

"Never seen a Feint that good b'fore," Hagrid said, looking through his enormous binoculars. "Harry's been practicin'." 

"Yeah, he's been practicing so much that he's hardly had time to get through all of his homework," Hermione said.   
"Hey Hagrid," Ron said. "Who're those people over there? In the front row?"

Hermione looked over in that direction. There were five or so people sitting in the very front row, wearing deep red robes.

"Oh, I'm not s'pposed to tell you 'bout them," Hagrid said, grinning slightly. Hermione and Ron begged and begged Hagrid to tell them, and he finally gave in.

"You see, they're from the Department of Magical Games and Sports." Hagrid said softly. "They're looking for new Quidditch players, they're here reviewing the teams." 

"Really?" Ron asked. "Wow!"

"Yeah, and the way Harry's flying today, I bet that he'll be first on they're list," Hagrid said, lifting his binoculars back to his eyes.

Hermione, Ron and Neville continued to cheer for Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team.

"Harry! Look out!" Shrieked Audrey, as a Quaffle came zooming towards him. Harry had to lie flat on his broom to avoid it, and right after he had sat back up, he saw the Snitch hovering a few inches above the Ravenclaw goalpost. Harry zoomed forward while Madelyn's back was turned. Before she could even react Harry's hand was clamped tight around the Snitch.

It was if someone had turned up the volume, full blast. Harry couldn't even hear what Ginny said to him when all of the team had caught him in a giant group hug. The crowd was spilling out onto the field. Harry and the rest of the team were pushed up to a stage that had been recently conjured there. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagal were standing there, Professor McGonnagal weeping into her hankerchief, holding the gleaming Quidditch cup.

"Congratulations," Professor Dumbledore said, handing Harry the Quidditch cup. He lifted it high above his head and the volume of the crowd went up even higher. 

"Before we return inside," Professor Dumbledore said, when everyone had quieted down a bit. "We need to hand out a few more things. These are several workers from the Department of Magical Games and Sports-" He motioned to the five people who were standing beside him. "And I am happy to announce that all of these fine Quidditch players have been selected to go to a special Quidditch camp over the summer."

"First," said a witch, stepping out from the line of people. "To Captain and Seeker Harry Potter." She handed him an envelope. "Second to Keeper Ginny Weasley." She handed an envelope to Ginny too, who turned brilliantly pink. She gave everyone else their envelopes too. 

"I hope to see you over the summer," she said. She bowed once and then left with her co-workers. 

"Well, it is time to go in now," said Professor Dumbledore, motioning for everyone to return to the school. Harry and Ginny waited for Ron and Hermione. Ginny's friends reached them first. 

"Oh my god," squealed Anna, "You were amazing! Both of you!"

"Thank you," Ginny and Harry said.

"You two make such a cute couple," Libby said, looking dreamily at the two of them.

Before Ginny or Harry could reply, Ron and Hermione had come over.

"That was wonderful!" Hermione said.

"What's in the envelopes?" Ron asked. Harry and Ginny were both clutching their envelopes, and they now opened them up.

"You have been accepted to attend one of the best Quidditch camp in Europe. Some of the best Quidditch teams have been made of wizards and witches who went through training at this camp," Harry said. The rest gave the date of which they had to reply by, and when they would be attending camp.

"Oh that is so exciting!" Libby said. "Just think, the two of you, at camp, together." She gave a dreamy sigh.

"I suppose that we should probably get back to the castle," Harry said, changing the subject. The six of them walked up to the castle. 

While everyone was partying up in the common room, Harry and Ginny were separated. About an hour into their partying Ginny received an owl. It was a note that said:

_Meet me down by the lake. We need to talk._

It said nothing else, but Ginny supposed that it must have been from Harry. She walked out onto the grounds and over to the still lake. She looked around for Harry. He wasn't there yet, and she was starting to get a little chilly. She heard a rustling in a nearby bush. 

"Harry?" She called out nervously. "Harry is that you?"

Silence.

"Harry, this isn't funny," Ginny said. "C'mon out now."

Before she could do anything else, a hand grabbed her from behind and another one covered her mouth to muffle her scream.

A.N. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Malena 


	26. The Search Begins

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 26 The Search Begins

A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!!! This chapter is dedicated to Lizzy/Tygrestick, who is a wonderful reviewer and an even better author. I also want to recommend this really good story called The Riddle. It's by Tadariada and I really encourage everybody who likes my story to read it, because I guarantee that you will enjoy it. Anyway, now we will find out what happened to Ginny…

J Malena J 

Harry started to get worried when he didn't see Ginny all night. At two in the morning, when Professor McGonnagal came to complain about half of the house still being up, he didn't see her walking off towards the girl's dorm room. He tried to voice his worry to Ron, but Ron had fallen asleep on his bed without even getting dressed. Harry fell asleep soon after. 

He was shaken awake about an hour later. 

"Harry!" Someone hissed at him through the darkness. "Harry! Wake up!" 

Harry opened his eyes blearily and looked around. About a foot or so away from his face was James's face.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said, rubbing his eyes and letting them adjust to the darkness.

"I came to talk to you about the match," James said, sitting down on Harry's bed as Harry sat up. "We saw you fly, but we didn't get to congratulate you after the match."

"Oh, thanks James," Harry said. 

"Right," James said. "Well, goodbye Harry."

"Say hi to Sirius and Remus for me," Harry said as he lay back down. 

"I will Harry." 

"Goodnight James."

"Goodnight son." Harry didn't hear the last two words, he had already fallen asleep.

"Do you have her?" Asked Voldemort. 

"Yes my lord," said a person from under a dark cloak. "She is in dungeon number 18."

"Hmm… Bring her here." The Death Eater departed, only to return a few minutes later. She held a struggling girl, who's hands were tied behind her back. Her dark red hair was in disarray and she had a bruise blooming on the side of her right head.

"What is your name?" Voldemort asked. The girl didn't answer, she just glared up at Voldemort.

"I asked you a question, girl," Voldemort said, with a bite of impatience in his voice. "You are supposed to answer."

She didn't answer. 

"Crucio." The girl fell to the ground, twitching and screaming at the top of her lungs. Lord Voldemort took the spell off of her and she remained twitching on the floor.

"Now will you answer?" Voldemort said softly. "What is your name?"

After a moment or so of silence the girl gave a small squeak, "G-Ginny Weasley."

"That's more like it." Voldemort said. "I suppose that you are wondering why you are here."

Ginny got up off of the ground and nodded in reply.

"Well, I can't tell you that. We'll wait until Potter gets here."

"Harry?" Ginny said breathlessly. 

"Yes, he will be arriving shortly. Looking for you," Snarled Voldemort. He started laughing and then he said, "Throw her back in the dungeon." The Death Eater started to pull her away while she was yelling, "No! Not Harry! Leave him alone!"

Miles away, Harry woke up in a cold sweat and his scar burning on his forehead.

"Ginny," he croaked. He pulled the sheets off of his legs and sprang out of bed. He went strait for his clothes and pulled them on hurriedly. 

Then he got his wand and ran down the spiral staircase and into the common room. When he had almost reached the portrait hole he realized that he didn't have a clue where Ginny was. He scratched his head and looked around the common room, searching for some clue to where Ginny was. Candy wrappers and Butterbeer bottles were strewn everywhere. There were a few streamers lying around. Harry went over and sat, frustrated, in a chair. After a moment of thinking he realized that he was sitting on something. He reached under him and pulled out a piece of paper. It was a note, it said:

Meet me down by the lake. We need to talk.

He stared at the note and then jumped up from his chair. He ran out of the common room and out into the corridor. He ran all the way to the Entrance Hall before he stopped. He was out of breath. He stood, panting, his hands on his knees. After he got a few good breaths he started running again, and he didn't stop until he had reached the lake. He didn't even notice that it was pouring down rain, he looked around for any sign, any _hope_ that Ginny was still waiting for him or anyone down there. He didn't even know if the note was to Ginny, but he just had a feeling. He looked around hopelessly, before falling to his knees and just staring at the ground. He didn't know how long he sat there, eventually he got up and walked slowly up to the castle. 

When he reached the portrait hole, The fat lady asked him why he was soaking wet and why he was out so late in the evening. He just gave her the password and climbed into the common room. He didn't even notice James, Sirius, and Remus sitting around the common room fire, he didn't acknowledge them when they called out to him. He walked up to the dorm room and pulled a book out of his trunk. Then he returned downstairs. 

"Harry?" Sirius said, coming up to him. "What's wrong? Why are you all wet? And what are you going to do with that book?" Harry didn't reply. He put the book down on a table, opened it and tapped the first page with his wand.

"Show me Voldemort," he said in a quiet voice. Sirius, James, and Remus all yelped and jumped up, but before they could do anything Voldemort's face swam into view. 

"Hello Harry Potter," He said quietly. "I was wondering when you would be seeing me." 

"Where is she?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking with anger, and trying to ignore the sharp pain that had just occurred in his scar.

"Why, what are you talking about Potter?" Voldemort said sarcastically.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," He snarled. "Now, where is she."

"Who?" Voldemort said, a small, cruel smile appearing on his face. 

"Ginny."

"Ah yes, Miss Weasley," Voldemort said, giving a small chuckle. "Well she is in good health, currently."

"What do you mean by 'currently'?" 

"What do you think I mean?"

"I swear to god, if you hurt a hair on her head I'll-"

"You'll what, Potter?" Voldemort interrupted. "Hm? Haven't thought about that have you?"

Harry was silent for a moment.

"What do I have to do for you to let her go?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Guess."

"I'm tired of guessing games," Harry said. 

"You know the mountain that overlooks Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever been in the cave at the top of the mountain."

"Yes."

"Well, it goes back pretty far. If you walk as far as you can, you'll find stairs, walk down the stairs and you'll find a series of passages…" Voldemort trailed off.

"Then what?"  
"You have to find her and me before noon tomorrow." Voldemort said.

"What passages do I take?" Harry asked.

"You'll have to find the correct passage yourself, Potter." Voldemort said, smiling again. "And be sure to be there before noon! Or else your little Ginny gets executed."

He drew out his wand and waved it in the air. The page of the book went black, and then turned into a normal page. Harry slammed the book shut and started to walk back up the stairs to his dorm. James called after him, but Harry wasn't paying attention. When he had put his book away he walked back down to the common room, pulled his hood over his head and wrenched open the portrait hole. Remus tried to pull him back, but Harry pulled his arm out of his strong grasp and started running down the hall. He had almost reached the Entrance Hall when he felt someone strong pull him back.

"Let me go," he snarled. 

"No," came the voice of James.

"Let me go James." Harry repeated. 

"No, hear me out first." Harry stopped struggling and looked into his father's face.

"I forbid you to go looking for Ginny," He said firmly. 

"_What?_" Harry said.

"You heard me, you can't go looking for her."

"Why not?" Harry said. 

"Because I'm your father and I don't want you to be putting yourself in danger."

"I'm still going." Harry said, starting to walk toward the doors again.

"No, you're not." James said, throwing his arm out to stop him. "Harry, I know that you like Ginny, but she is not worth putting your life in danger."

"You would've done the same for Mum." James stared at him for a moment.

"Don't bring her into this," He said softly. 

"But you would've." Harry said. "You would've risked everything for her. You even agreed to have me killed if it would save her."

"Harry-"

"And now I'm going to do the same thing that you would've done for Mum if you were in my situation."

"Harry," James said firmly. "These are totally different situations. Your mother and I were married, Ginny is just some fling-"

"Oh yeah," Harry said, feeling the anger rising. "Well, she may just be my _fling_, but I think we have something special and even if this relationship doesn't work out, at least I will know. If I don't go do this, I won't know, because she'll be dead." 

James stared.

"If you do go, you might die," He said. 

"I don't care, so long as she doesn't-"

"Harry, I'm your father and I say-"

"You may be my father, James, but you haven't been acting like it lately," Harry snapped. James looked down at his son, glaring up at him with those green eyes that reminded him so much of Lilly. He watched as his son turned on his heel and ran out of the door and out into the raging storm. Then James turned and walked slowly back to Sirius and Remus.

Harry walked up the muddy road to Hogsmeade, where it was pitch dark as it was about four or so in the morning. He looked up at the giant mass in the background, Ginny was somewhere in that mountain, and he had to find her before it was too late. He ran through the streets of Hogsmeade and up to the mountain. He rested for a moment at the top and then walked into the dark and cold cave. There was a torch in the inside of the cave, and more torches adorned the wall as he got deeper and deeper into the cave. He reached the stairs and walked slowly down them, his footsteps echoing. He kept his wand out, and his eyes kept darting around. He reached the end of the stairs and saw several tunnels leading in different directions. 

"I'm coming Ginny," he whispered, and took the tunnel on the right.

A.N. That's all I'm typing for now. Please review!!!!!!!!!  
J Malena J 


	27. The Deathday Book again

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 27 The Deathday Book Again

A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!! This chapter is dedicated to John, who is a great reviewer!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I suppose you want me to stop rambling on and on so you can read the new chapter!!!!!!  
Malena

Harry ran through the corridors, searching for Ginny and Voldemort. They were nowhere to be seen. Eventually, at around six am the torches went out and Harry was engulfed in darkness. He lit his wand, but the feeble light didn't light very far. 

Harry was reminded of the maze he had to get through in his fourth year, right before Voldemort had gotten his body back. He remembered Voldemort emerging from the cauldron, and Cedric Diggory's body…

Harry pushed the thought out of his mind, after all, that had been three years ago, this was now. 

Right, left, right, right, middle fork. Harry tried to remember the way that he went, but it was impossible, so he gave up. He ran up a dark corridor and skidded to a stop. In front of him was an enormous pit, at the bottom of the pit was several things, slithering around. Harry held his wand up high, and the dim light hit the bottom of the pit. Snakes. Hundreds of thousands of snakes were slithering over one another, hissing, and occasionally biting each other. Harry could faintly hear their slurred voices.

"I'm hungry."

"Who sssshoud we eat today?"  
"How about that one? He is awfully weak looking."

"All right." Harry looked down, horrified as three or four snakes started attacking one small snake. A giant boa constrictor slithered over and several other snakes started to bite the snake…

Harry turned away, sickened as the snakes started to eat their prey. 

_How in the world am I going to get over the pit? _Harry asked himself. _If I jump I'm sure to fall into the pit and get eaten. I can't fly over, my broom is back at Hogwarts._

Harry was about to turn back, when he saw an inscription on the dry, rock wall.

_Look out behind you. _

Harry stared at the inscription, before he quickly turned around. A giant snake was in front of him. It twisted itself around Harry and pushed him into the giant pit. 

Harry landed with a thud, the snakes were no longer in the middle of the pit, but were slithering around in a circle, with Harry in the middle.

"Fresssssh prey," hissed a giant rattlesnake. 

"Wait!" Harry cried in Parseltounge. "Please, don't eat me."

The snakes started to mutter to one another.

"He sssspeakssss our language."

"We cannot eat one who ssspeakssss to usss."

"Why not? I'm hungry."

"I am too skinny," Harry said. "No meat at all. You would just be eating skin and bones."

"We have been imprisssoned here for the longessst time," hissed another snake with five inch long fangs. "We do not care asssssss long assss we get ssssomething to eat."

"Wait a moment," said the giant snake that had pushed Harry into the pit. "Are you the Potter boy?"

Harry nodded nervously.

The snakes hissed to each other for a moment. 

"Ssssso, you're sssearching for the treassssure that we are ssssuppossssed to guard? You, the boy who defeated the mighty Bassssilisssk?" Asked the giant snake.

"I don't know," Harry said. "And how do you know that I defeated the Basilisk."  
"Word getssss around. Well, we are not ssssuppossssed to let anyone pass, but asssss you sssspeak to usss, you may go."

Harry looked and saw the snake pointing to a door on the other side of the pit. As Harry walked toward it the snakes parted. He pulled open the door that was covered in cobwebs and walked through it. 

The passageway ahead of him was covered in an odd red light, that seemed to shimmer and dance on the walls. 

"Ginny?" He called. "Ginny, are you here?" There was no answer, the corridor seemed deserted. He walked down the corridor and it led him to a chamber. All around the chamber there were swords, and axes, all hanging on the walls. One large sword pinned a decaying body to the wall. The body had ragged robes and an old wand in his hand. His jaw, which was laying loosely on his gray face was open in surprise. 

"What in the world?" Harry said softly. He took a small step forward, and a sword with emeralds on it shot forward and went strait into the other wall. 

"Jeez!" Harry exclaimed, his voice echoing off of the walls. Harry took off his cloak, rolled it into a ball, and threw it across the room. Knifes and swords, sprang off of the wall when the cloak went by. They all went flying into the opposite wall. Harry summoned the cloak back to him and the weapons sprang into action again. Harry tried something else, he rolled the balled up cloak along the floor of the chamber. The knifes remained motionless. Harry knew what he had to do. He got down on his stomach and started to inch forward, trying to stay as flat as possible. 

None of the knifes moved, and Harry hardly dared to breath in fear of making them come to life. His front was very dirty when he reached the other end. He stood up when he had gotten to the other chamber on the other side. He brushed himself off, collected his cloak and looked into the next chamber. There was a small door on the other side, but there was no floor. Harry looked around, there was another inscription on the wall.

The Middle is the best.

Harry looked at the middle, seeing only darkness. He stuck out his foot, and put it down. There was a hard surface. Harry put his next foot down and started to walk across the chamber. He reached the other door quickly and went off in search of Ginny some more. 

The next chamber that he entered was not like the other chambers that he had encountered. There was only a table in the center of the room. And on that table was a book. Harry slowly walked over to the book and looked at the cover. 

_The Deathday Book._

Harry gasped as he looked at the peeling cover of the book, and the chipped red letters that spelled out those three words. He touched the book, and it was oddly cold to the touch. He flipped open the cover. He gave a yelp of surprise as blood started to pour out of the book, spilling onto the floor and instantly disappearing. The blood red pages had smudged words printed in dark ink. The Prophecy, was what the first page said, the next page said:

_The Deathday Curse is a highly difficult spell. Only powerful wizards have been known to use it. The incantation for the Deathday Curse is _Avada Decorpus Kedavra.

Harry frowned at the page. Avada Decorpus Kedavra? 

_If you were to only say the words_ Avada _or_ Kedavra, _the person or thing that you have performed the spell on will be knocked out for several hours. However, if you say_ Avada Kedavra, _then the person will be killed. _

Unless you're me, Harry thought. Harry had been hit with Avada Kedavra many times before, and he had survived. Harry went back to reading.

_ If you were to mutter the whole spell, the person would not only be killed, but tortured for all eternity. The person will still feel pain, but he will seem dead, the victim will not have a heartbeat or will be breathing, but the mind will still be alive. The person will be alive as he or she starts to decay, feel the maggots overtake his or her body over the years and feel the pain as they eat him bit by bit. Every year, on the person's deathday, he or she will be reborn as the ultimate evil. The only way to keep the person from being reborn is to perform the spell_ Nonamis Morhenafis…

Harry had had enough, he slammed the book shut. He was wasting time, the deadline for finding Ginny was nearing closer and closer. He took one look at the book, and noticed a piece of parchment sticking out from under it. He pulled out the parchment and looked at it. It was similar to the Marauder's map, only it showed the inside of the mountain. There was only one name on it, Harry's. He looked for a corridor to take and set off at a run. 

He ran for what seemed like forever, and he was most happy when he saw tortches adorning the walls again. That must mean that he was closer to Ginny. And Voldemort. He started to run faster, and he almost ran strait into a giant door that was at the end of the short corridor. He could hear voices from the inside. He pushed the door open. Sitting in a chair was a man, with a snakelike face and crimson red eyes. He was holding a wand to a girl's head. Ginny. As Harry ran into the room, Lord Voldemort's mouth curled into a cruel smile. 

"Hello Potter," he said.   
"We've been expecting you." Ginny gave a sob. 

"Let Ginny go," Harry said, ignoring the pain in his scar.

"I will let her go on one condition."

"And what's that?" Harry spat.

"You stay." Harry stared at Voldemort, then he looked at Ginny.

"Fine," He whispered. "I'll stay, just let Ginny go free."

Voldemort lowered his wand from Ginny's head and pushed her toward Harry. She collapsed into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shhh," He whispered, hugging her to him. "Don't worry, Gin. It'll be all right. You need to go now."

"I'm not going without you." Ginny sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm not leaving you behind."

"Ginny, I need you to be strong. I need you to go back to the school and to tell Professor Dumbledore what happened. I'll be fine, Gin, don't worry."

Ginny looked at him. 

"Do you promise me that you'll be fine." She whipsered. Harry glanced at Voldemort who was watching with amusement. 

"Yes Gin, I promise." Harry said, not really believing himself, and looking back at Ginny. "Now Gin, take this, it's a map of this place, it'll help you get out faster."

"I don't want to leave you," She whispered. 

"Go, now!" 

"Bye Harry." She gave him a tight hug and then looked back at Voldemort, and went running from the room. 

"You lied." Voldemort said. "You're not going to be fine, and you know it."

Harry didn't say anything.   
"Well, if you're not going to talk, it's time for you to die. You'll be with your mother soon. And your father will be joining you two soon enough." Voldemort got up off of the chair and stood in front of Harry, staring at him. 

"And now, we duel." Voldemort bowed, but before Harry could bow in return, the doors burst open. 

A.N. It's not Ginny! That's the only hint I'm giving you!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!  
Malena 


	28. The Duel and the Deathday Curse

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 28 The Duel and the Deathday Curse

A.N. I'm trying to get these on FF.net pretty fast, so not to keep the reviewers waiting for too long. This chapter is dedicated to Gracie Miller, who is incredibly hyper and always goes overboard when reviewing. You da' bomb Girl!!!!!! 

Surprisingly enough, no one guessed right. It is not James and co. who came running in on Harry and Voldie. You'll just have to read to find out who it is.

Malena

James was sitting in the Dumbledore's office, his face in his hands. Sirius and Remus were sitting a few feet away from him, staring at the floor. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, thinking hard. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting on James's other side. Everyone was incredibly worried about Harry and Ginny. James was feeling resentful, Mrs. Weasley was close to tears, and Sirius and Remus were just wondering what they should do now. Should they wait for some sign of Harry and Ginny, or should they start searching for him. They knew, somehow, that Harry had to get through this on his own. 

There was a series of doors slamming and the sound of people running up the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office. A moment later Ron and Hermione came running into the room.

"Do you know where he is?" Hermione said hurriedly. "Do you know if he's all right? Oh, I knew something like this was going to happen-"

"Hermione, we have no more information from what you were told." Professor Dumbledore said heavily. James sighed. 

At that moment the doors sprang open and a Death Eater came striding into the room.

"What do you want?" Voldemort spat. "Why are you disturbing us?"

"My lord," came Lucius Malfoy's voice from under the cloak. He bowed and said. "I have something that should be of great interest to you."

He held up something in his arms. The Deathday Book. Harry felt the color drain from his face as he saw Malfoy handing the book to Voldemort, who was smiling. 

"Good job Lucius," He said in a gleeful whisper. "You will be rewarded very greatly. _Very_ greatly." Voldemort opened the book and the blood poured from the pages once more. Voldemort paid no attention to the liquid coming from the book and started to read the prophecy. Then he turned the page and his eyes widened in happiness as they fell upon the incantation. He muttered the words and then smiled slyly.

"Thank you Lucius, thank you very much." He handed the book back to Lucius and turned back to Harry, who stared angrily back at Voldemort, ignoring the searing pain in his scar. 

"You never returned the bow Potter," Voldemort said, with a smile on his face. Harry slowly bowed, never taking his eyes off of Voldemort. 

"And now, we duel." Harry immediately had to dodge the Cruciatus curse. He got back up and yelled, "_Stupefy!_" Voldemort was knocked off of his feet and thrown into the wall. He was not Stunned however.

"That was not smart Potter," He whispered venomously. "Crucio." This time Harry was hit with the spell. He fell to the ground, yelling in pain. A second or so later the spell was removed and Harry scrambled to his feet. Voldemort was like a cat, always playing with their prey before killing, always making them seem like they had a chance to survive before ripping their life from their bodies. 

Before Harry could so much as lift up his wand he was hit with the Cruciatus curse again. Harry was hit with it three times in a row. He was tired, and aching, he didn't know how much more he could stand. He rolled over and dodged the curse again. 

He was able to get to his feet and he had his wand in his hand, raised, and pointed at Voldemort. Voldemort's was pointed at him. 

"Any last words, Potter?" Voldemort snarled. Harry didn't reply, he wasn't going to play along. He was not going to be beaten by Voldemort…

"No? You just wasted precious seconds of your life. This is the end." Voldemort opened his mouth to shout a spell, just as Harry did. At the same instant, they both said, "_Avada Decorpus Kedavra_."

The eight people in Dumbledore's office had been sitting in silence for what seemed like forever. They all jumped when they heard the door slam and someone screaming from outside the door.

"Professor Dumbledore! Please let me in!" came Ginny's voice from outside while she pounded on the door.

James jumped up and ran over to the door, he pulled it open and Ginny came rushing in.

"Ginny!" squealed Mrs. Weasley as she ran over and embraced her daughter. Ginny squirmed out of her grasp and ran up to Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor! Harry's still there! He's with Voldemort! He-He traded himself for me! He's still there Professor! We n-need to go back to him!" 

"Miss Weasley, please calm down. Now, where is Harry?"  
"He's-he's in the mountain," Ginny stammered. 

"We already know that much from James," Dumbledore said, nodding toward James. "But we don't know exactly where."

"The very center!" Ginny said. "The map!" She exclaimed suddenly. She reached into her torn robes, but the map that Harry had given her was nowhere to be found.

"Harry gave me a map of the mountain, but I lost it." Ginny said, sounding close to tears. "Wait a moment." Sirius said suddenly. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a piece of clean parchment. "For Harry's birthday I gave him a necklace. Wherever Harry is, I'll know, if he's wearing the necklace." Sirius tapped the parchment with his wand. Suddenly, a map identical to the one Ginny had appeared on the paper. 

A dot with Harry's name was on it, at the very center. 

"Sirius, Remus, James," Dumbledore said. "You must go at once. God's speed." 

Sirius, Remus and James all rushed out of the room and down the stairs. 

The spells met, and connected, like they had before. Only this time, the connection was not gold, but it was pitch black. And instead of Pheonix song, the wail of thousands of people echoed off of the chamber walls. Harry watched in horror as the blackness started to spread around him and Voldemort, like a giant cage. Voldemort looked as terrified as Harry felt. Suddenly, Harry's wand turned cold, and the wand started to tremble as the screams got louder and louder. Suddenly, out of the connection, came a voice. 

"_The Prophecy…"_

"There will be only one survivor when the darkness and the light do battle…"

Harry's wand started to shake violently. It was impossible for him to hold on any longer. Suddenly, a voice rang out through the screams and wails. 

"The winner will be shown now…" The connection splintered, and the two spells that had been performed when shooting toward the person they were meant to hit. The spells hit Harry and Voldemort, and they were both thrown into a wall. Harry slumped down and fell to the ground. He didn't move. Voldemort lay facedown on the ground as well. 

Everything was silent.

"Are we almost there?" James panted, calling back to Sirius who was staring hard at the map.

"Yes, we're almost there." Sirius said. They turned a corner, turned another, and they ran into the chamber. Two figures were slumped onto the ground, neither moving. 

"Harry!" James gasped. He ran over and turned Harry over. His eyes were closed. 

"Oh please Harry," James whispered. "Please, don't be dead. Please, don't leave me." James pleaded with his son. 

"James, is he alright?" Sirius asked, crouching down next to him and taking his pulse. 

"I don't know," James said. "Sirius, is his heart beating. Please say, yes." Sirius looked up at James. His eyes were wide with panic and he was looking at Sirius with a pleading look. Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by Remus.

Remus had walked over to the other side of the chamber, where Voldemort was laying. He turned him over with his shoe, reached down and took Voldemort's pulse. 

"Sirius, James," Remus said. "He's dead." 

"What?" Sirius gasped. "He's _dead_? How?"

"I don't know," Remus said, wiping his hands on his robes as though he had just touched something slimy and disgusting. "He just is."

"What about Harry?" James prompted to Sirius. "Is he…"

"No, Harry's heart is beating, only barely though." Sirius said quietly. "Do you know what this means James?"  
"That Harry will be alright?"   
"I don't know. But Harry beat Voldemort, and if Voldemort's dead then…" 

"I don't give a damn about Voldemort right now," James snapped. "We need to get Harry back to Hogwarts. Now."

James conjured up a stretcher and he and Remus lifted Harry onto it. The stretcher levitated a few feet above the ground as they returned to Hogwarts.

A.N. That's all for now. I'm sure that a bunch of you want to know how Harry beat Voldie, but that'll be in the next chapter probably. Anyway, please review!!!!!! 

Malena 


	29. The Return

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 29 The Return

Sirius changed into a massive black dog and ran ahead of James and Remus. Remus and James walked along side the floating stretcher, hardly talking and concentrating more on getting out of the dark and dingy cave. James was paler then usual, occasionally looking down at hi son, lying on the stretcher, motionless. The only reason that James knew Harry was still alive was because he could see the breath coming out of his mouth. It was bitterly cold in the cave, and James could feel it getting even colder.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" he asked Remus.

"Yes, it says that we're on the right trail," Remus said, motioning to the map in his hands. Then he said. "James, I'm sure Harry will be all right. He's had bad injuries before."

"I know," James said hoarsely. He looked down at Harry again. Finally, he took off his cloak and put it over Harry's body, tucking it under his chin.

"Just a few more turns." Remus said, trying and failing to sound reassuring. "We'll be back at Hogwarts in no time."

"Right."

Sirius had just reached the school. He pushed the giant oak doors open and ran into the entrance hall. He ran up to the stone gargoyle. He quickly changed into a man, gave the password, and sped up the moving stairs. 

"Professor Dumbledore-" He said when he entered the room. It was empty. Sirius gave an exasperated sigh and ran back out of the room. 

"Professor Dumbledore!" He yelled, running down the hallway. "Professor Dumbledore!"

"Shh!" said someone. "Sirius, over here!" It was Ron. He was standing outside of the hospital wing. 

"Ron! Where's Professor Dumbledore?" Sirius said urgently.

"He's inside. But-" Sirius didn't hear the last few words. He ran into the hospital wing. 

Ginny was sitting in a bed, tears pouring down her face and sobbing in her mother's arms.

When they saw Sirius enter the room, they all burst into questions.

"Did you find him?"

"Is he all right?"

"What happened?"

Sirius ignored them and said. "Where's Dumbledore?" As if on cue, the headmaster came into the door. 

"Sirius!" Professor Dumbledore said. "Are you all right? Did you find him?"

"Can I speak to you outside?" Sirius said. He glanced at Ginny and the others. "It's urgent." He added. 

"Of course." Professor Dumbledore swept after Sirius, into the hallway. Ron was still standing out there. 

"It's Harry isn't it?" He said quietly. "Something happened. Something happened to Harry."

Sirius at Ron, who was staring at the floor. 

"Harry's alive, Ron." He said. Ron lifted his head and said. "Really?" 

"Yes, but… barely." He looked back at Dumbledore. "He was barely breathing and his heart was hardly beating when I left him with James and Remus. They're bringing him up to the school. But that's not all…"

"What else is there?" Dumbledore said. 

"Well, it's Voldemort…" Ron flinched slightly at the sound of the name.

"What about Voldemort?" Dumbledore said sternly. 

"Well, he's… he's dead." Ron stared, his mouth open. Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly, and then he said. "Really? How?"

"I don't know, Professor." Sirius said. "All I know is that he and Harry dueled, or something. There were scorch marks on the walls, and when we reached the chamber they were in, there were two people lying on the ground. One was Harry, and the other was Voldemort. Voldemort was dead."

"Did you leave his body there?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Yes, but we know where it is," Sirius said. 

"Thank you for telling me this." Dumbledore said. "I'm going to go alert Poppy that we're going to have to get another bed ready. Ron, if you would go tell your family and Miss Granger of what has happened, I'm sure they'd be most appreciative."

Ron nodded, then smiled. "So Harry beat ol' Moldymort."

Sirius gave an unenthusiastic laugh and turned into a dog again. 

Ron went back into the hospital wing and went up to the bed where Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione were crowded around Ginny, who was no longer crying, but was lying down with her eyes wide open. 

As he approached the bed, Mrs. Weasley said, "Did you find out anything about Harry?"

Ron nodded, sort of in awe. 

"Well?" Snapped Mr. Weasley. "Is he alright?"  
"He's alive," Ron said, sort of hesitating to go on.

"And…"

"Well, he's hurt-" Ginny gave a sob. "Pretty badly, from what Sirius said. But there's good news."

"How can there be good news?" Ginny said. "Harry's hurt-"

"You-Know-Who's dead," Everyone gasped. 

"What?" Hermione said. 

"Dead?"

"How?"  
"Did Harry do it?" 

"We don't exactly know how it happened. When Harry regains consciousness we'll ask him. Or Dumbledore will do that spell where Harry will tell what happened while he's asleep."

"But Harry will be alright?" Ginny asked, pulling herself up weakly. 

"I think so-"

All of a sudden the door burst open. Remus and James came running in, with a stretcher. 

"Where's Madame Pomfrey?" Remus asked urgently.

"I'm right here, Lupin." Said Madame Pomfrey, bustling over.   
"Harry." Gasped Ginny, trying to get up out of her bed. Mrs. Weasley pushed her back into bed. Harry was lying motionless on the stretcher, his eyes closed and a bruise on his cheek. James was not leaving Harry's side. He levitated Harry onto a bed next to Ginny's and pulled up a chair next to the bed. He stared at Harry, and only grunted when Mrs. Weasley asked if Harry would be all right. 

Madame Pomfrey flicked her wand and curtains appeared around Harry's bed. He was blocked from view.

Hermione and Ron went to the Gryffindor Common room. Somehow the news about Harry disappearing had leaked out and everyone was wondering if something had happened to him.   
"Is he dead?"

"No, he's not-"

"So he's okay then?"

"Well, I-"

"Everyone!" Ron finally burst out. "Harry might be okay! All right! Now stop badgering us! We've had a bad day, and now we just want to go get some sleep!" Ron scowled at everyone, and then went off to his dorm room. Hermione went slowly over to her dorm. Inside of the dorm she was immediately questioned by Parvati and Lavender. 

James and Mrs. Weasley remained in the hospital wing with Ginny and Harry. Mr. Weasley had been told to tell the Ministry the recent events. 

James and Mrs. Weasley didn't speak to each other. They sat, staring at their children. 

"How's Harry?" Mrs. Weasley eventually asked James through the curtains. 

"He's- he's going to be- I really don't know."

"Why don't you go ask Madame Pomfrey." James pulled apart the curtains and looked at Mrs. Weasley. 

"I'll look after Harry," she said kindly. James gave a half smile, stood up, and walked over to Madame Pomfrey's office. He stopped when he heard Madame Pomfrey talking to Professor Dumbledore. 

"How on earth did he survive?" Madame Pomfrey said. "I mean, you know that he was hit with the Deathday Curse, don't you."

"I'm positive, Poppy," He replied. "I also know the incantation for the Deathday Curse."

"What is it?" There was a pause, and then-

"Avada Decorpus Kedavra."

"Like the killing curse."

"Yes. You see, I think that Lilly's love for Harry was so strong, that- that he was not only able to survive the Killing Curse, but any curse incorporated with the killing curse, such as the Deathday Curse."

"But, Professor, how does that work?"

"I do not know, we can only guess."

James stepped back from the door, cleared his throat, and knocked. 

Madame Pomfrey opened the door. 

"James!" She said. Professor Dumbledore had explained the situation to her already. "Is there something that you wanted?"

"Yes," James said. "I was wondering how Harry is."

Madame Pomfrey was quiet for a moment. "He-he's going to be fine. We gave him some potion that will help him breath, and now all we can do is stand back and hope for the best."

James nodded, and left again. 

Days passed by. Harry was still lying, as though dead, in his bed. The school had been informed of his actions, and how he had killed the Dark Lord. It had been in all of the newspapers, and Harry had received a good number of 'get well soon' gifts from his friends and admirers. Whenever Ron and Hermione were not in class or sleeping, they were with Harry. James was with him almost 24 hours a day, except for when he had to go to the bathroom. And even then he was back as soon as possible. 

He couldn't help but think of what would've happened if James, Sirius and Remus hadn't gone looking for him. He would have just been lying there, cold and alone. What a horrible way to die. James shook his head, trying to get that thought out of it. 

All of a sudden he heard shrieks from out in the hallway. It sounded like Professor Perry. James glanced at Harry before standing up and going out into the hallway.

"I DID IT!" She was shrieking. All of the teachers were staring at her, Professor McGonnagal's hands were over her mouth in shock. Dumbledore was looking sadly at Professor Perry. 

"But why, niece?" He asked. "Why did you join him?"

"Because, _uncle_," She spat. "Because he promised me that I would have power. Power beyond any power that you have." She smiled wickidly and looked uglier than ever before. 

"It was when I got that final letter from my master that I knew that I would soon become more powerful then everyone in this _stupid school!"_

She panted, and smiled evilly. 

"And then that idiotic Slytherin girl interfered. She had to overhear me talking to my master, plotting to kidnap that Weasley girl in order to get Potter. My master spotted her behind the door and I killed her. You hear that uncle. I _killed her._ I killed one of your GOD DAMN STUDENTS!"

She was totally loosing control. Professor McGonnagal and Professor Sinistra came from behind and held her back.

"Let go of me," she hissed. "Let go of me. NOW!" All of a sudden, both Professor Sinistra and Professor McGonnagal were thrown into the wall. Professor Perry stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled. A broom immediately appeared at her side. She jumped onto the broom and sped out of the room, with several other teachers shooting stunning spells after her. 

Dumbledore sighed sadly, looked up and saw James standing there.

"Hello James," He said. "I'm s-sorry you had to witness that."

James nodded.

"James, there's been something I've been wanting to ask you for a little while," Professor Dumbledore said. "You see, I need someone to go to Harry's aunt and uncle's house to tell them what happened. I think it would be best if you go."

"Me? Why?" James said. 

"Well, they're going to find out sometime about you, and they have to find out about Harry, so you might as well go explain everything."

"But…"

James glanced back at the door of the Hospital Wing. 

"Harry will be just fine," Dumbledore said, acting like he could read James's mind. 

James nodded. 

"Well, I guess I'll go then." James walked over to the entrance hall, and out the doors. He summoned his broom, got on, and flew away.

James arrived at Dursley's house at around six that evening. There were flower buds in the front yard and a nice, brick walkway leading up to the front door. 

He walked up to the door and knocked. Petunia Dursley opened the door. 

"Who are you?" She asked, squinting up at James, who was a good head taller than her.

"James Potter," He said. Her eyes widened in shock, and she slammed the door in James's face. 

"Harry was hurt!" James yelled. "Just thought you'd like to know." He expected her to open the door again. It remained closed, and James could faintly hear the scrape of a lock. Not only was he not allowed into his own sister-in-law's house, but he was locked out. Nice way to show hospitality. 

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were crowded around Harry's bed, just staring at him. Ginny was holding Harry's limp hand in hers. But then, Ginny felt his finger's tighten around hers. 

"Harry?" She whispered. 

He moaned in reply. 

"Harry? Are you okay?" 

"Ginny?" He whispered, opening his eyes slightly. "Are you alright?"

"You really shouldn't be asking me that, in your condition," Ginny said, leaning forward and kissing Harry on the cheek. 

"I'm so glad you're okay," Hermione said, moving forward. 

"I'm glad I'm okay too," Harry yawned sarcastically. 

"Why don't you rest," Ginny said. "We'll be back later."

"All right," Harry said, yawning again. A second later he had fallen asleep. 

James arrived not ten minutes later. He rushed into the Hospital Wing to find Ron, Hermione, and Ginny crowded around Harry's bed. 

"He woke up," Ginny said, smiling broadly. 

"He-he did?" James said weakly. 

"Yeah," Ginny said. 

"What did he say?" James said, sitting down in his usual chair. 

"Well, first he asked me if I was okay, and then he said that he was okay, or something like that, and then he went back to sleep."

"Oh, okay, that's great." James said, forcing a smile. He had missed his son waking up.

He felt awful. 

Be happy that he's not unconscious, said a little voice in his head. And that he talked.

"Why don't you three go back to your dorm," James said. "It's getting late." Ginny, Ron and Hermione all said goodbye to the sleeping form of Harry and left. 

James looked at his son, and put his head in his hands…

A.N. That's all for now, sorry it took so long to get up. The finale is coming soon!!!!

Malena 


	30. Almost Normal

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse

Chapter 30 Almost Normal

A.N. This is the finale! 

Malena 

Harry awoke about an hour later. From his spot on the bed he could see the inky black sky through a window. At first he thought that someone out in the hall had woken him up, but a second or so later he realized that James, who was sitting in a chair beside his bed, was the one who had woken him up. Harry looked at James. His head was in his hands and he was shaking and sobbing.

"James?" Harry said softly. "What's wrong?" James lifted his head up out of his hands. 

His eyes were awfully red. 

"Harry," He croaked, sounding as though his throat was constricted. "You're awake." 

"Yeah," Harry said weakly. "I guess I am." James gave a weak smile and looked back at his son. 

"So," Harry said. "What's wrong? I mean, why were you crying?"  
James gave a short laugh, but didn't reply. 

"James?"

"Yes Harry?" He said slowly. Harry just stared at James for a moment. 

"What happened? I mean, I was knocked unconscious, but what happened to Voldemort?" James's smile grew a little wider. 

"Well, Harry, you-you beat him. He's dead." Harry just stared at James, not quite believing what he was hearing. 

"That's not funny," Harry said slowly, propping himself up on his elbows. "What really happened?"

"That is what really happened," James said. "You beat him." Harry stared at James. 

"How?" He asked. 

"I don't know," James said. "No one does. When we found you two in the chamber both of you were just lying on the ground. I rushed over to you, trying to revive you, Sirius came over and took your pulse, then Remus told us that he was dead."

"Wow." Harry said, lying back down. "He's really gone. I-I can't believe it."

"Yeah," James said.

"That was one of the most frightening moments of my life." Harry said, sitting up and pulling his knees toward him. "When I was hit with the Deathday Curse. I instantly thought I was dead. I thought that I would never see Ginny again, or Ron, or Hermione…"

"When I walked in and saw you lying motionless on the ground, that was the most frightening moment of my life." James said softly. "I thought I had lost you. I remember thinking that I had never told you anything, we had never done anything together. I remember thinking of what you said, "You may be my father, but you haven't been acting like it-"

"James," Harry cut in. "I was ticked off then, I said things I didn't mean, I-"

"Harry," James said, tears starting to weld up his eyes again. 

"Yes James?" Before Harry could say another word, he found James's arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. When James pulled away, Harry looked at him and said, "What was that for?"

James shook his head and said, "For all the years." That was it, nothing more was said for ten minutes. Eventually James said, "You should probably get back to sleep. You need your rest." Harry nodded and lay down again. 

"Good night Harry," he heard James say.

"Good night Dad," Harry replied, feeling the sleepiness overpower him. James smiled as he watched his son. That was the first time Harry had ever called him 'Dad'. 

Harry was out of bed a few days later. James left the day after that, he said that he had things to get ready. Life was almost back to normal, despite the fact that people were continuously patting him on the back and saying things like, "Way to go Potter!" and "Congratulations Harry!" The day that he had returned the Gryffindors had thrown a party for him and Ginny never left his side. 

They no longer had a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, after Professor Perry had whacked out and left. Remus Lupin subbed for a little while, making sure that they got to their Apparation lessons on time and such. During the last two weeks of school the seventh years took their N.E.W.T.'s. Harry felt that he did well, even though he had missed about a week or so of lessons. He replied to the Quidditch camp, saying that he would be able to attend. 

Harry was reminded by Ron that he was coming straight to their house after school was over. That is, if James didn't object. About three days before school got out something important appeared in the newspaper. 

"Oh my god," Hermione said when she opened her paper that morning.

"What's wrong?" Harry said. 

"Harry, James was pardoned. The whole stories here. Dumbledore pardoned him, and now he can live a normal life. Well, almost normal."

"Really, cool." Harry said, turning back to his breakfast. "I wonder what he's going to do next."

Hermione gave a small scream. 

"He confessed to Sirius being innocent!" Hermione squealed. "Sirius is free! The Minister of Magic gave him a full pardon too!" 

"Really! Let me see that!" Harry snatched the newspaper from her hands and read it hurriedly. 

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm really happy for Sirius. Both James and Sirius!" 

"Yeah, so am I."

The next few days went to quickly for Harry's liking. On the second to last day of school, Harry, Ron and Hermione went around the school, remembering all of the adventures that they had had at Hogwarts. 

"Remember when we went back in time to rescue Sirius," Hermione said. 

"Yeah," Harry said. "Remember in our first year when we were out at midnight because Malfoy had asked me to have a duel, and instead he tipped of Filch, and we were almost killed by Fluffy."

"Don't remind me," Ron said darkly. 

On the last day of school, when everyone was in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood up and got everyone quiet, like he always did. 

"And now!" He said. "It is the end of another year. It is time to give the seventh year their certificates and for them to say a little something about their seven years at Hogwarts. At this time, will the seventh years please line up against the wall. 

There was the scraping of chairs as the seventh years got up. 

"First, to Miss Lavender Brown," Said Professor Dumbledore. There was clapping and Lavender was given her certificate. Then when Dumbledore asked if she'd like to say anything. 

"These have been the best seven years of my life, and I'm going to miss this school and I just want to say that I'm going to do my best to live up to my full potential and-" Her lip started to tremble and she ran away sobbing. 

They went through the long line of people, and eventually reached Hermione.

"I think that these have been a wonderful seven years and that I hope that your time here will be the best seven years of your lives." Hermione said. "I would also like to thank my best friends, Harry and Ron, and I'd like to thank my teachers and…" She had a long shopping list of people to thank, and after she finished, and Parvati finished, came-

"Mr. Harry Potter." Harry tried to ignore the fact that he was getting the loudest applause yet. 

"Er-thanks," Harry said sheepishly. "I'd just like to say, like everyone else has said before me, that this has been seven wonderful years. I'd also like to thank my friends, my teachers, and especially Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse. I wouldn't even be here today if it wasn't for her. Thank you to my dad (who all of you know is alive) and Sirius, and Professor Dumbledore, and a bunch of other people. I won't bore you by saying all of their names. It's been great! Bye!" There was a loud round of applause and Dumbledore called the next person's name.

After Ron went, ending his speech with "Dungbombs rule!" Dumbledore said a few more words and let everyone eat. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for the horseless carriages when Dennis and Colin Creevey came running up to them. 

"Harry, we'd just like to say we thought your speech was wonderful." Colin said. "And that-"

"Oh that reminds me!" Harry said suddenly, interrupting Colin. "There was something that I wanted to give you." Harry opened his trunk and pulled out the Marauder's map. 

"This is for you," Harry said. "I don't have any use for it now."

"A ragged piece of parchment?" Squeaked Dennis. Harry pulled out his wand, tapped the paper and said, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Instantly the map appeared.   
"Have fun," Harry said slyly, looking at the astonished looks on their faces. "Oh, and after both of you graduate, pass it onto someone who you think is worthy of the map. Don't tell any teacher's about the map either."

"Thanks Harry!" Colin and Dennis said. 

"To wipe it clean just tap it and say Mischief Managed," Harry said. Colin and Dennis smiled. 

"That was nice," Ginny said, after Dennis and Colin had left. 

"Yeah, now they have a honest to god present from the famous Harry Potter," Harry said. 

"You are so full of yourself." Harry started laughing. A few moments later the carriages arrived…

"I'm going to miss you so much," Hermione sobbed into Harry's shoulder. 

"I'll see you soon Hermione," Harry said. "Don't worry, I'll come visit next week at the latest."

"Promise," Hermione said. 

"I promise, I'm staying at Ron's for the summer until Ginny and I go to the camp. Don't worry, I'll visit."

"So will I," Ron said. 

"You'd better," Hermione said. "After all, you are my boyfriend, and if I'm not mistaken, we've got a date next Thursday."

"Pick you up at eight!" Ron said, smiling. Hermione gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and kissed Ron on the lips. Then she pulled them both into a tight hug. 

"C'mon Hermione," Said Mr. Granger. "We have an appointment!" 

"Bye!" Hermione choked before getting into the car and driving away. 

Harry and Ron turned back to Mrs. Weasley. 

"Ready boys!" She exclaimed. "And girl." She added. 

"Yes," they chorused. They had just started to walk to the Ministry car waiting for them, when Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Molly," came James's voice. "Do you mind if I take Harry home instead?"

"Of course not James," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling.   
"Great!" James said, smiling as well. Harry felt a grin spread on his face too. 

"Ready to go home?" James asked. 

"We have a home?" Harry asked. 

"Yep. The old Potter estate. If I hadn't lived then you would've gotten when you tuned 18, but we're going to live there now." James had another Ministry car waiting, as he had gotten his old job as an Auror back. Harry and James walked away after saying goodbye to the Weasleys and promising to have them visit that following weekend. 

Both of the Potters got into the car, both of them with messy black hair and glasses. Everyone was right, Harry did look remarkably like James, except for the eyes, and for the _scar._

A.N. Maybe not the best ending, but I did my best. And I had to have it end with Scar, so I didn't have a lot of choices. The next thing I post is the Epilogue and my Thank You's!  
Malena


	31. Epilogue

Thank you to:

Harry Potter and the Deathday Curse 

Epilogue 

Draco Malfoy: After Draco Malfoy graduated from Hogwarts he took his father's job at the ministry at the age of 20. He married at the age of 31 and was divorced a year later. He was married a total of 9 times, and had three children.

Dennis and Colin Creevy: The two Creevy brothers went to work at the Daily Prophet. Colin is a head photographer and Dennis is one of the head editors. 

Lavender Brown: Lavender Brown worked at the department of Magical Games and Sports as a secretary. She was fired later for gossiping about private Ministry business to executives from other ministries.

Parvati Patil: Parvati later got a job at Flourish and Blotts bookstore. She married Dean Thomas at the age of 26. 

Seamus Finnigan: Seamus moved to America for a little while after he got out of Hogwarts. He got a job as the manager of a Quidditch team in France and has lived there ever since. 

Crabbe & Goyle: Crabbe and Goyle spent the rest of their lives in Malfoy manor, working for Draco Malfoy. 

Fred and George Weasley_: _Fred and George Weasley's joke shop is the most successful shop in Diagon Alley, with the exception of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Fred got married to Angelina, they have 3 kids. George got married to a woman named Nadine Yarbourough, but they never had children.

Percy Weasley: Percy Weasley married Penelope Clearwater when he was 27. They have 1 child, and Percy is already training her to be top of her class. At 32, Percy became the Minister of Magic, after the previous Minister was eaten by a Manticore. 

Dean Thomas: Dean became an illustrator for many popular books, such as Albus Dumbledore's own autobiography. He married Parvati Patil. They have 1 child.

Albus Dumbledore: Albus Dumbledore retired six years after Harry and co. graduated. He was 170 years old when he died. 

Minerva McGonnagal: Afteer Albus Dumbledore retired, she became the head mistress of Hogwarts. She is currently the headmistress. 

Sybil Trelawney: After seeing Death Omens everywhere, Professor Trelawney was admitted to St. Mungo's hospital. She is currently still there.

Rubeus Hagrid: Hagrid eventually married Madame Maxime, after writing letters to each other for nearly five years. They have no children.

Sirius Black: Sirius got a job at the ministry after he was pardoned. He became an Auror until he retired at the age of 93. He never married.

Remus Lupin: Lupin taught Defense Against the Dark Arts for two years after Harry left. He eventually married a witch named Victoria Porsnick, who is also a werewolf like Remus. They have twins. 

James Potter: James Potter never re-married, and worked as an Auror until he was 52, when he continued to try and find a way to block Avada Kedavra. He never found it. 

As for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, well… that's another story. * wink * 

A.N. I'd like to thank everyone soooooo much for reading my story. I will be making a "After Hogwarts" story. I should have the first chapter out in less than a week. If you'd like me to notify you when the story gets up, please e-mail me at [Malena.r@bored.com][1]

I'd like to say Thank you to:

Seeker_2000-Thanks for reviewing

California Love-You're a great reviewer!!!!!!!!!

Krazy Kris- Thanks for all of your great reviews!!!!!!

Gracie Miller-YOU DA BOMB GIRL!!!!!!! Thanx for always being hyper in your reviews!!

Shadow- You're a great reviewer

Dreamkatcher-thank you for all of your great reviews

Lizzy/Tygrestick-thanks for your help and advice! Dwaky!!!

Hermione Gulliver- Thanx for checking every morning! 

Lin-z- Not only a great author, but a great reviwer.

AuthorByNight-Thanks for reading!!!!!

Val- Thanks for reading and (hopefully) enjoying my stories.

ChiviUSAxm-Thank you

#1HarryPotterFan- You're a #1 reviewer

Firebolt- Thank you ssssssoooooooooooooo much.

Herm- Thanks Herm!!!!!!

Tadariada- Thanks for being a great reviewer and a wonderful author!!!!!!!

Zara- You're great!!!

Draco's Cutie Gal- Thanks for reviewing.

Fallen*Angel-Thank you for always being honest and for all of the wonderful reveiws.

Anja-Thank you!!!!!!!

John- Thanks for being one of the best reviewers ever!

Kelzery-Thank you for reading and Reviewing

Sjhruenh- Thank you soooo much.

Meredith- Thank you for reading!

Ray- Thanx!

Casandra Rettop- I'm so glad your reviewed!!!!

Lilly Potter- Thank you so much for being a wonderful reviewer.

Jade- Thank you a lot!!!!!

Tazy Silverpen- Luv the name, but anyway, thank you so much!!!!

What's it to you? -Thanks

KKKKK- Thank you

Lily [KittyKat712@aol.com][2]- Thank you for reading my story!!!

Ayla Pascal-Thanx for reviewing!!!

Phalanx Dragon-Thank you sooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing!!!!!!

Cari- Thanx!!!!!!!!!

Googlesgirlygirl…- Luved the name!!!!!! Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!

Rachelle~Lily-Thank you!!!!!

Jules- Thank you for reviewing!!!!!

Estelle-Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Arwen- You're a wonderful reviewer!!!!!!!!!!

Demon_Child- Thank u!!!!!!!

Casandra Potter- Thanx for reviewing.

Evil Fiona- Thanks.

Lavender Brown- Thank you so much for reviewing!!!!!!!!!

Diablo, Lord of Terror- great name!!!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!

Fabio iori- Thank you!!!!!!!

Jenny- Thanx for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!

Bobbaloo- Thank you sooooooooooo much!!!!!!!

Phobiac0- Thank u for reviewing!!!!

Malfoy's Best Friend- You've been a great reviewer

wESLEY- Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!

DementorGrl- Thank you so much for reviewing!!

Mandi- Thank you!!!!

Ginger Donahue- Thanx!!!!!!

Sandrilene Anastasia- Luv the name!!!!!!! Thank u for reviewing!!!!!!!!!

Meredith & Fiona-Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!!

Stace- Thank you Stace!!!!!!!

StarDust- Thank you so much for reviewing!!!

Eliza Morwen Black-Thank you!!!!!!

~*Dumbledore's Ture Love*~ - You're a true-blue reviewer!!!!!!!

Me,duh – Also a great reviewer, duh.

Auger – Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!

Emily- Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rachel Granger-Gryffindor- Go Gryffindor!!!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing

Alexander Pheonix- Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!

Pheonixx- Thank you sooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing.

Jcoss- You are a great reviewer, and thanx for e-mailing me!!!!!!

Kris- Thank you!!!!!!!!!

Sandrine – Thank you for reviewing.

Briana Lupin – Thank you soooooooooo much!!!!!!!!

Wes- Thanx Wes!!!!!!!

Julie – Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!!

Memory – Thank you Memory!!!!

Calder Lynch – Thank u.

Tropical Gal- Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!

Phobiac0- Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lady Sparticus^_^ - Thanx, Even though you didn't write anything

Carey Potter – Thank you soooooo much for reviewing!!!!!!!!

No Reply- Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!!!!

Nagh- One of my best reviewers!!! Thank you!!!!!!

~~Sirius's Girl~~ - Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!

The Jewish Prongs- Not only a great author, but a great reviewer.

Moony Lupin – Thank you so much!!!!

****

* Lupin's Girl** * **- Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!!!

KNA – Thank you!!!!!!!!

Aditi –Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!

VyingQuill~ - Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mrs goodtaste- You not only have good taste, you give good reviews too!!!!!!!!!

Person – Thank you Person!!!!!!!

Rishi- Thank you Rishi, for reviewing.

Noooooooooo – Thank you for reviewing. 

Lonely in the Moonlight – Hope you aren't lonely anymore.

Julie –Thank you Julie

The Great Hermione Fan – thank you for reviewing soooo much!!!!!!! I hope you like my next story.

Dumbledore – Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!

Teardrop005- Thank you soooooooo much for reviewing.

LOP- Thank you for reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!

Merlin the Owl- Thank you Merlin!!!!!!!!!!!!

o_O: Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!!

James Bond- I'm glad you liked the idea of James being back alive!!

Jamie Potter: Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!!

A.N. Once again, thank you everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!

   [1]: mailto:Malena.r@bored.com
   [2]: mailto:KittyKat712@aol.com



End file.
